The Adventures of Legolas Greenleaf
by merrymagic
Summary: Legolas returns with Gimli to Mirkwood after the Return of the King. Will old "heartbreak" keep him from new love? Favorite characters make appearances. LOC First chapters are rough, as this was my first fanfiction attempt, but please give it a chance.
1. The Mysterious Archer

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone yet! 

**A Mysterious Archer**

"Well, that's done with then," Legolas said looking down at his dwarf friend, Gimli, son of Gloin. They were headed back from escorting the hobbits back towards the Shire.

"Aye," Gimli replied. "'Tis hard to believe that Aragorn has been crowned King of Gondor and all of our adventures are over." They continued on in this manner, making casual talk about the days past, riding the faithful horse Arod, until Legolas' elf ears picked up a distant noise. As he urged Arod to run, Gimli asked him what it had been that he had heard. "Orcs," was his reply and Gimli took the hint that now was not the time to talk.

They came to a forest, one not too far, from the borders of Mirkwood, the realm of Legolas and his fellow Woodland elves. The elf dismounted, and turned to help his smaller friend off of Arod. Legolas started off at a quick sprint, and Gimli was rushed to keep up. "Keep going," he panted. "I'm right...behind you."

Legolas looked ahead. There was a clearing in the forest. In the midst of the clearing, there was a small cottage. Orcs were surrounding it, yelling obscene chants at the occupants. _Apparently they haven't heard that the race of Orcs is ended._ He drew an arrow and fitted it to his bow. Just as he drew back to shoot, some of the Orcs let out howls of pains, and dropped to the ground. Legolas gave the arrow a puzzled look and with his keen eyes, he noticed arrows sticking out of them, with blue and purple shafts, made in the same way as his, although his were green and yellow. _Who is shooting the arrows?_ He crept closer to the edge of the woods to investigate.

Legolas scanned the clearing. The small band of orcs had been killed and he hadn't fired a single shot. _From which bow have these arrows been fired?_ Legolas stepped closer to the small house that the orcs had obviously been trying to break into. He parted the undergrowth of the trees and warily looked around. His elf instincts told him that the unknown archer was still out there, watching, waiting.

Legolas held his bow in his hand and grasped the smooth wooden door handle with the other. He started to push it open but he stopped and his blue eyes hardened. He whirled around, blond hair swinging into his face. He reached for an arrow, but not before he came face to face with a sharp, metal shaft. "Drop your bow, elf and don't attempt to do anything foolish," said the cold voice of the hooded, mysterious archer.


	2. Introductions

Disclaimer: Still not mine :( 

**Introductions**

"Do as I said: drop your bow, elf!" the icy voice told Legolas more forcefully this time.

Legolas stiffened, but he reluctantly let go of the wooden bow. He spoke to the hooded face, saying, "I mean you no harm. I wished only to see that the occupants of this house were safe." Legolas held out his hands in a sign of peace and the archer relaxed slightly.

The archer waved a hand towards the cottage. "I live alone in that house, and as you can see I was doing fine without your help."

Legolas again held out his hands and asked, "What is your name?"

The archer replied softly, "Give me your name and I shall decide if you are mellon."

Legolas started at the Elven word for "friend" and puzzled he said, "I am Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil, King of Mirkwood." He could sense the archer's surprise when he learned that the elf at which he aimed his arrow was the Prince of the Woodland Realm.

"Very well, Legolas Greenleaf. Since you have given me your name, I shall give you mine." The archer put the offending arrow back in its quiver and lowered the cloak's hood. "I am Fiondra Clearbrook," she said.

Please review! (I know this is really short; my apologies.)


	3. Bodies to Burn

Disclaimer: Well, now Fiondra is mine, but sadly no one else. New chapter, have fun. By the way, this one's slightly longer.  
  
**Bodies to Burn**  
  
Legolas gaped at her in astonishment. Her long chestnut hair lazily waved in the breeze. She was small for an elf, and the long, pine-colored cloak hid her figure. Her face was fair to look at, with its pert nose, and lips that made the petals of a rose look harsh. But it was her eyes that captivated him the most, both blue and green and gray, somehow all at the same time. They were deep and unrevealing, with a sadness that lurked beyond the defiance that was showing.  
  
Fiondra lifted her chin. "Do I pass your inspection, highness?"  
  
Legolas realized that he had been staring at her and disgusted with himself for becoming so besotted, he inclined his head toward her. "Please, my lady, Legolas suits me fine."  
  
She nodded and replied, "Only if it would please you to call me Fiondra, highne...Legolas."  
  
He gave a curt nod and opened his mouth to apologize to her when Gimli came barreling out of the trees, brandishing his axe. "You so much think of getting another arrow to shoot and I'll cut you down in two!" the dwarf growled at Fiondra.  
  
"Well met, Master Dwarf," she said in return, arching an eyebrow at him.  
  
Gimli looked at her, then at Legolas, then back at Fiondra again, who was by now smiling in amusement. "But you are...'Tis a lady! But she was going to shoot you...What's going on?" Gimli cried exasperatedly.  
  
Legolas chuckled and quickly introduced the two, also explaining to Gimli that Fiondra owned the cottage. After Gimli had apologized for threatening Fiondra, he said to Legolas, "Should we not pile up the Orc bodies and burn them for the lady?"  
  
Legolas thought for a moment and started nodding, but Fiondra protested. "You probably have someplace to go off to and you've already dallied here long enough."  
  
Legolas said calmly, "actually we're in no hurry and in return, we would greatly appreciate it if we could stay here for the night."  
  
She looked worried and Gimli tried to reassure her by saying, "It'll be one night only, lass, and we'll stay outside."  
  
Grinning, Legolas added, "The only disturbance you'll have from us will be Gimli's snoring."  
  
At this, Gimli grew flustered and indignant and Fiondra laughed with a bubbly tone, like the waters of a stream rippling over its' stones. "All right," she said in agreement, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes. "I shall start some food for us to eat. If you have a horse, he can be stabled in the back." With that, she went into the house and Legolas and Gimli started piling Orc bodies.  
  
Please review! 


	4. A Secret

Disclaimer: Maybe someday...No, just kidding, Fiondra's mine and that's it! 

**A Secret**

"After all these years, visitors have come to these woods," Fiondra murmured to her brown mare, Etul. "They could be my way out of here." The horse whinnied. "Yes, your way out too," Fiondra replied, patting Etul's velvety nose. "I wonder..." she whispered.

"Wonder what?" came a masculine voice.

Fiondra jumped and spinned to face it. It was the Prince, leading his white horse. "You startled me, highn...Legolas."

He smiled at her and said, "My apologies then." Fiondra reached over to pat his horse.

"And who is this gorgeous creature?" she said in a gentle voice.

"Who, me?" Legolas said to her, jokingly. She blushed and automatically lowered her eyes. He cleared his throat and quickly said, "Fiondra, this is Arod. Arod, meet the fair lady, Fiondra."

Fiondra reached into a pouch near the waist of her skirt and pulled out a lump of sugar. "Here you go Arod," she said softly, feeling Legolas' piercing blue eyes still upon her. She let Arod's tongue lap up all of the sugar and then turned when she felt Etul nudge her shoulder. "Ah yes, Etul, here's one for you as well." She stroked each horse, distractedly, mindful of the elf's presence behind her.

Legolas watched her treat each horse with the sweets and then as she petted them. He could not believe that he, Legolas, the one who had a heart of ice when it came to women, was becoming so distracted when it came to this slip of an elf. If she was an elf. He had no proof other than the fact that her arrows were almost exactly identical to his. Curious, he looked at her. He coughed and Fiondra looked over her shoulder.

"Yes?" she queried him.

He grew nervous. "Well, I was curious. I noticed that the arrows that you have in your quiver are quite similar to mine. Can it be that you are an elf?"

Fiondra stared at him. "My, we are the intelligent one, aren't we? Yes, I have always been and will always be, an elf." She turned back to the horses, whispered a promise of a quick run in Etul's ear, and went out of the stalls.

As she started to stride out of the small stable, Legolas called to her. "I am sorry to offend you. I do not know how to act with women and it seems I am forever saying something insulting. It's just that I could not be sure..." He trailed off, leaving an awkward silence.

Fiondra whirled around, eyes flaming. "I am an elf, all right? Here, maybe this will prove it to you!" She pulled back her silky curtain of hair, revealing her pointed ears. "Now, if it's allowed by your highness, I am going to go make some supper." She gave him a mock curtsy and started again off for the house.

"Once again, it seems I must beg your forgiveness Fiondra," Legolas said when he caught up to her. He turned her to face him and she gasped quietly. At his touch, she had felt a tiny shiver of delight travel its course throughout her entire body. "I know that you are an elf. But my mind is telling me that it's not logical for you to be living here alone, in a forest not far from Mirkwood. Why do you not live with my people? Why have you not passed into the Undying Lands as so many of them already have? And why were orcs trying to get into your home?"

Fiondra stifled a sob and Legolas looked at her in alarm. He had not meant to make her cry. She gazed up into his eyes and said softly, "I must beg you Legolas not to ask me any more questions right now. After we eat, I will give you and Master Gimli the story of my life and of times before, but not until then. Is that understood between us?"

He nodded. Legolas could see that something was troubling her. Instead of questioning her further, he said, "If I can be of any service to in the kitchen or otherwise, I am at your command." He held out his hands once again in the sign of peace.

She smiled, the tears drying on her face as they made their slow paths downwards. "I could use some firewood if it would not trouble you. And Master Gimli could perhaps draw me some more water if he is done with the Orc bodies." And as if he had heard her say his name, Gimli presently appeared, grumbling at Legolas for leaving him alone with the task of burning the foul, dead beasts.


	5. Dinner and Dessert

Disclaimer: No, I still don't own anyone except Fiondra and Etul. 

Dinner and Dessert

"Let's see...thyme, sage, rosemary, ah...athelas!" Fiondra took a sprig of the herb from one of the dried bundles hanging from her kitchen ceiling. She took the athelas and sprinkled it over the stew simmering in the fireplace. The spicy aroma tickled her nose and she smiled.

WHACK! The resounding thud of an axe rattled the small house. Fiondra walked over to the kitchen window and peered out. The dwarf was chopping up numerous chunks of wood for her woodpile. Fiondra called to Gimli that he had already cut more than enough and she turned back to stir her stew. She had just tasted it when the back door opened.

"Here is your water," Legolas said setting down two overflowing pails. Fiondra stood there and stared, rooted to the spot. The elf had taken off his shirt. Fiondra's eyes roamed over his muscled chest and strong arms.

_Oh, to be held close to him, surrounded by his arms, feeling his heart beat against my fingers._The fire popped, interrupting her daydream. Fiondra's cheeks flushed as if Legolas had read her mind, and she hurriedly thanked him.

Legolas gave her a puzzled look and then realized what she had been staring at. He looked down and rushed to explain to her. "Gimli's better with an axe than I am, so we decided to trade chores, and well, I sloshed water on myself, and took off my shirt to dry."

"I see. Forgive me for staring. It was quite rude of me," Fiondra mumbled, turning her back to him. She continued, in a louder voice by saying, "Supper should be ready soon, if you would tell Master Gimli to wash up."

Legolas nodded and went outside to find the dwarf. He found Gimli wiping wood chips off of his axe. "Fiondra says to wash up; we will be eating soon," Legolas informed him.

"Good, good. I'm hungry enough to eat a troll," Gimli said heartily. "That girl is a blessing. If not for her, we'd be eating lembas bread and berries again tonight. It doesn't hurt that she's a comely lass either, eh?"

Legolas muttered, "No that doesn't hurt a bit. But what is she hiding?"

Gimli looked up at him, but shrugged the question off. The elf was always pondering something and at that moment, Gimli was too famished to care.

"That, my dear, was the best meal I've had since before the war of the ring," Gimli said settling back, patting his bloated stomach.

"I have to agree. The stew had a certain herb in it that just burst with flavor,"Legolas added pleasantly.

Fiondra glowed with pride and thanked both of them. She also had to admit that her food had been better than normal that night. She stood to clear away the dishes and Legolas rose to help her.

"I'd get up as well, but I fear my stomach would not allow it," Gimli called from his chair, while lighting his pipe.

Legolas chuckled and followed Fiondra into the kitchen with the remaining plates. She started scrubbing them and Legolas picked up a cloth to dry them with. "I want to thank you for both feeding us and allowing us to stay here for the night. If there's anything I, or rather we, can do to repay you, just ask and it shall be given," he said to Fiondra.

Fiondra looked at the plate that she was washing. "Actually, there is. I know that you've done more than I asked for, in return for a simple meal and lodging, and believe me, I'm grateful. But I must ask you, please take me out of this forest, and I shall forever be indebted to you. You'll understand why later, but you must take me out of these woods, never to return!"

Fiondra's eyes pleaded with him, and Legolas felt something thaw his heart and warm his body. He reached for her face, and kissed her gently, slowly. Her arms crawled up his back and locked around his neck. Legolas teased her lower lip with his tongue and her mouth opened. She tasted of the stew, spicy, and yet somehow pure.

She came closer to him, and Legolas pulled away abruptly. He tore his gaze away from her confused face and said curtly, "You owe us a story. I'll be outside, When you're ready, let me know." With that, he strode out the door into the cool night air.

Fiondra trembled. His kiss had been so warm, so loving. She had felt a fire burn throughout her body. But when Legolas had walked away from her, her heart had shattered. She was so confused; she had so many questions that needed to be answered. Why did he make her feel this way? Why had his kiss made her feel so special, not dirty? How would he react when he found out her secret? He was her only hope and somehow, she had to make him see that...

X X X X X

Athelas (also known as kingsfoil) – I borrowed this from LOTR. Yes, I know it was used as a healing herb, but I've decided it can be eaten too. It gives a rich, exotic flavoring to whatever it is used in. If I've spelled it wrong, let me know. I'm always looking for constructive criticism. Thanks!

Please review. I hope you like it so far! Thanks to all of my reviewers, this story is for you!


	6. Fiondra's Tale

Disclaimer: The only characters that I own are the ones that you do not recognize. If you don't recognize any, read the books by Tolkien already! 

Fiondra's Tale

A crescent moon was rising in the west. Legolas breathed in deeply. He was trying to calm himself, but he was too distracted by the kiss he and Fiondra had just shared. "Why did I so easily let my guard down?" he questioned himself. "What led me to kiss her in such a manner?"

The nagging voice of his heart answered his mind. "Perhaps it was her unique beauty? Or her skill in archery? Or her cooking? Or..."

Gimli interrupted the argument between Legolas' heart and mind. Unaware of the elf's irritation, Gimli shouted from the doorway, "Well, are you going to listen to the girl's story or not?" When only the wind blowing through the trees responded, the dwarf shook his head and went back inside.

Legolas waited a moment, then started to follow him. Just as he was opening the door, his heart let slip one last comment. "Don't go getting angry, for you know you enjoyed it. Could be you're falling in love with her." And with that, his heart went silent, leaving Legolas to ponder his actions alone.

Inside, he sat down on the floor near the chair that Gimli was seated in. Fiondra carried in a tray with three steaming mugs. She handed one to Gimli, then one to Legolas, not trusting herself to look directly at him. She set down the remaining mug of tea, and bent to stoke the fire, adding a log that Gimli had chopped earlier that day. After she had finished, Fiondra sat down, covering her legs with her moss green skirt. Then she began.

"Centuries ago, my family lived in the realm of Mirkwood. We weren't wealthy, but neither were we poor. Our home was made up of my father, Relart, my mother, Lamina, and I. We had a happy life until..."

X X X X X

(Fiondra's memories)

"I wonder what could be taking your father so long," Lamina said to her daughter. They were baking lembas bread in their simple kitchen.

Fiondra looked out of the window. "He's coming over the creek now, Mama." She ran out to greet him. "Hello Ada," she said, reaching up to embrace him.

The tall, dark-haired elf smiled wearily at his adolescent daughter. "Hello Fiondra," he replied while taking his bow and quiver off of his back. Relart handed them to her and went to his wife, giving her a long kiss.

Lamina pushed a strand of honey colored hair out of her eyes. "What troubles you, Relart?"

She guided him to a chair and he sat, sighing in relief. "King Thranduil has ordered me to be part of an escort for Queen Erisan tomorrow. She wishes to go visit her cousin and his family in Rivendell. We leave at dawn."

Before Lamina could respond, Fiondra broke in. "Rivendell? Oh, Ada, I would love to go with you..." She trailed off, and Lamina spoke in her silence.

"What troubles you about this, husband? Rivendell is a peaceful place and Fiondra and I shall be safe here at home. The only problem will be the loneliness that I shall feel. I will miss you." She gave him a bittersweet smile, with tears glistening in her green eyes.

"And I you, wife," Relart said with a suggestive glint in his blue eyes. He pulled Lamina onto his lap and continued. "It is not Rivendell that worries me, but the trip to Rivendell. The orcs and goblins that live near the Misty Mountains have been restless lately. Who knows what malice they are brewing." He wrinkled his forehead in thought, but Lamina smoothed them away.

"We will be here when you return, my love," she whispered to Relart and Fiondra crept out of the room to give her parents their privacy.

Months later, the Queen and her escort had still not returned. Fiondra noticed that her mother began to worry, although she tried to hide it from her daughter. Fiondra herself was anxious too. She had been having a recurring nightmare, one that grew worse each time she had it.

Four months to the day that her father had left Mirkwood, Fiondra woke up screaming. Her mother rushed into Fiondra's bedroom, nightgown trailing as she ran.

"Shh...It's alright, shh..." Lamina comforted her weeping daughter. She started to croon an elvish lullaby, and took Fiondra into her arms.

Fiondra sobbed over and over. "Orcs, Mama, so many orcs. They killed the Queen and everyone else, but I can't find Ada. I can't find him, Mama!"

Lamina continued to sing, but by this time, her own tears were mingling with Fiondra's. She did not know if Fiondra had had a vision or simply a dream. For her husband's sake, she hoped the latter.

X X X X X

(Next day, midmorning)

A horse galloped over the bridge leading to the Woodland King's palace. The rider was covered in dirt and blood, and in his arms he held a great burden. The hooves brought many elves out of their homes, including Lamina and Fiondra. Murmurs ran through the crowd.

"'Tis Relart, come back to us at last."

"Where is the rest of the escort?"

"More importantly, where is the Queen?"

Fiondra gasped and looked to her mother, who had grown very pale. At that moment, the crowd became silent. King Thranduil and his son, Legolas, were coming out of the massive throne room.

The King spoke. "Where is my wife?" His voice shook as Fiondra's father laid before him the lifeless body of Queen Erisan. Thranduil let out a cry of anguish and the Prince fell to his knees to hold his dead mother.

In a hoarse voice, Relart explained the Queen's death. "It was yesterday, Sire. We had just come to the shadow of the trees of Mirkwood, when a band of orcs took us by surprise. They k-killed everyone. The Queen, her handmaidens, and her guards, Everyone." The elf lost his self-control and tears fell from his face.

King Thranduil straightened. Over the sound of his son's sobs, he coldly said, "Everyone except for you. And because of this, you and your family are hereby banished from the realm of Mirkwood. Your exile will begin tomorrow at dawn." With that, he walked back into his palace, leaving Legolas to gather up Erisan's body.

X X X X X

(Present time)

Fiondra continued her story to Gimli and Legolas in a bitter voice. "And here I live, exiled from my rightful home. You ask why I live alone. Because my father was killed by orcs trying to defend our home. Not long after that, my mother died of a broken heart. The orcs were attacking our home as they often still do, because this clearing used to be a meeting place of theirs. I live here sill, for if I try to pass into the trees of Mirkwood, I will be killed instantly. I cannot leave until a member of the royal family of the Woodland Realm pardons me. You wished to know my story, and I have given it to you. I leave it to you now to decide what to do with it." Thus ended with her tale, Fiondra ran outside, leaving both Legolas and Gimli with stunned expressions.

Ada- father.

Please review. I wrote this on my vacation during a very long car ride, and I'm pleased with how it turned out. Next chapter, coming soon!

Thanks to all reviewers. This story's for you!


	7. To Pardon or Not To Pardon?

Disclaimer: Same as usual, Tolkien's are his, and mine are mine. 

To Pardon or Not To Pardon?

Gimli turned to Legolas, shock evident on the dwarf's bearded face. "I didn't know, lad, believe me. I'm sorry."

Legolas brusquely said, "I never told you. It's not a subject I like to discuss. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to talk to Fiondra." Quietly, he left to find her.

Gimli settled back into his chair and sighed. No wonder both the elves had sadness in their eyes. Both their lives had been destroyed in a similar way. 'Ah, well, I don't imagine he'll have an easy time consoling her,' he thought shaking his head, and then taking a long draw on his pipe.

Outside, Legolas found Fiondra kneeling in front of two graves, obviously those of her parents. He crouched beside her and took off his cloak. "Here, wear this; you're shivering."

Wiping away tears, Fiondra thanked him and the wrapped the cloak tighter, warming herself with his body heat. She looked up at him and softly said, "I'm sorry if I dredged up painful memories for you. Never have I talked to anyone about my parents' deaths. For many years, all I could feel was hate and grief, all I could think about was revenge towards you and your father. Eventually, I realized that you both must be feeling the pain and sorrow that I was, so I let it go. Now, I only think of returning home, where it's safe and where I have happy memories."

When she finished, Legolas stood up and spoke. "Immediately following my mother's death, I felt hatred for your father, but I was able to clear myself of my depression and I discovered that my father had been unfair in his punishment. He felt that Relart hadn't made the ultimate sacrifice to save my mother. Now, I see that he did. How could my father be so cruel? Could he not see that your family was suffering as well? Now you, an innocent when it came to my mother's murder, are all alone in this world. And if Gimli and I hadn't passed by these woods, you would have been in exile here for all eternity."

Fiondra's eyes widened._ Dare I hope?_ Her heart started to race. "What are you saying?" she asked aloud.

Legolas looked down at her and smiled. He pulled her up off the wet ground, took her by her shoulders, and said, "I, Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood, do hereby release you, Fiondra Clearbrook, from your banishment from the realm of Mirkwood."

Fiondra's eyes started spilling tears rapidly, but the sadness that had lurked in their depths had been replaced with a light of hope. She tried to thank Legolas, but the words stuck in her throat. He just pulled her close to him and she started crying even harder on his shoulder. Legolas awkwardly rubbed her back, trying to soothe her. Fiondra was finally able to sob, "I don't know how to thank you. I only wish that my parents were here to join me and know that they too were forgiven. They would have been overjoyed."

Legolas whispered, "I know. In a way, they are. They will always be there to guide you, just as my mother is constantly watching over me, making sure I do what is right."

Fiondra gave a deep sigh and dried her teardrops. She reluctantly forced herself away from Legolas' consoling shoulder. She looked at him and said, horrified, "I've completely soaked your shirt!"

Legolas glanced at his shoulder and shrugged. "It's of no matter to me," he told her. Doubtfully, she took a scrap of linen out of the pouch at her waist and tried to lessen the dampness.

As she dabbed at his shirt, Fiondra said, "May I ask you something?" At his nod, she continued. "I'm going to be honest with you. If you hadn't arrived today, I probably wouldn't have lived through this night. More and more orcs have been coming to this clearing lately. It's as if they're running from something. Perhaps you know?" She finished with the woven fabric and looked up at Legolas expectantly.

"You don't know about the war of the ring?" he asked her incredulously.

Fiondra shook her head and said, "I was going to ask Master Gimli what he meant by his comment at supper. I believe he said something to the effect of 'I haven't had a meal quite so good since before the war of the ring.' Would you care to elaborate on this so called war?"

Legolas took her by the arm and led her back inside. From in front of the fire, he and Gimli explained. They told her of the one ring of power, of Sauron, and of Saruman. Fiondra listened in amazement on their accounts of hobbits, ents, and the Nazgul. They laughed over Merry and Pippin's mischief making, and cried over the valiant deaths of Boromir and Theoden. Fiondra sighed with pleasure at the marriage of Aragorn and Arwen and at the romance of Eowyn and Faramir. She gasped in terror when they told her of Gandalf's duel with the Balrog, and of Frodo's struggle with Gollum.

The fire had dwindled to nothing but embers, when Fiondra had heard the entire tale of the Lord of the Rings. She stared off into the dying coals and murmured, "I'd love to meet all of your wonderful friends."

Gimli chuckled drowsily and said, "Perhaps one day you will, lass, but right now I fear this dwarf's better off going to sleep then on any more adventures. We've a long ride ahead of us tomorrow."

Legolas replied, "Fiondra will be coming with us. She is no longer in exile." Then to her, he said, "Would you like any help packing your belongings?"

Fiondra glanced at her small home and then slowly shook her head. "I know I can't take much, so I'll take what is needed and what is most dear to me. But I thank you."

Legolas inclined his head towards her and he and Gimli started for the door. Fiondra hurriedly called, "Wait! I can't allow you to sleep outside. You've been sleeping on the cold, hard ground for many days and you will be for the next few at least. Please sleep in here, in front of the fire, with my blessing."

Legolas looked at her and then at Gimli. The dwarf gave him a grin and then went to get their bedrolls. Legolas bowed to Fiondra and said, "We accept. Many thanks. Good night and sleep well."

He went outside to help Gimli and Fiondra called, "Good night. Sweet dreams, my Prince." And then, in a daze, she went to pack her clothing.

X X XX X

For a complete summary, read the "Lord of the Rings" books or see the movie trilogy. If you're reading this, you probably already done both, many times, just like me!

Please review. Many thanks to all!


	8. Leaving Exile

Disclaimer: Yadda, yadda, you should know this by now! 

Thanks to my reviewers mad, lady lily, I-Love-Legolas, and of course, Dana (Pippin). I hope you're still reading this! By the way, I will read anyone's stories who review mine. (Hint hint!)

Leaving Exile

Fiondra surveyed her small bag of items that she was taking with her. Two skirts, two tops, stockings, and underclothes. A brush and mirror that had been her mother's. "So few belongings," Fiondra mumbled to herself. "What else can I take?"

She went to her quiver and added arrows until it was full again. Fiondra laid down the quiver and her bow by her bedside and turned back to her pack. "My herbs," she murmured. "They would be a useful addition. I would need some for healing, and some for cooking. And I'd need some cooking dishes and food." She started out of her room to get the herbs, the food supplies, and the dishes.

The dried bundles were hanging from the kitchen ceiling. Fiondra realized that she would have to creep past her slumbering guests to get what she needed. She peered at the sleeping figures. Gimli was indeed snoring as Legolas had said he would. As quiet a sleeper as the dwarf was loud, the blond elf lay close to the wall that bordered Fiondra's bedroom. His face was relaxed in sleep, and Fiondra smiled at it, in recognition of how he had become so familiar to her in the last day.

Remembering her task, she went into the kitchen quietly and took as many bunches of herbs that she thought her pack would hold. She also grabbed some cooking dishes, along with lembas bread and other food essentials. Fiondra hurried back to her bedroom, her arms laden. She placed the dishes in first, then the food items, neatly wrapped in a linen napkin, and lastly the herbs, taking care not to crush them. Fiondra broke off a few sprigs of athelas and tucked them into her ever-present pouch, in case there should be an injury that needed its healing powers.

Fiondra put a small number of her parents' possessions into her sack and then closed it. She tested the weight so that it would not add to Etul's burden on the lengthy trek they would be going on. Satisfied that her packing was complete, Fiondra changed into her nightgown, and slid into bed. She fell asleep immediately, dreaming of Mirkwood and freedom.

Legolas awoke early. He stood up and stretched his long arms. Through the window, the sun could just barely be seen, peeking over the horizon. Legolas turned away from the sunrise to look down at the still snoring Gimli. Rolling his eyes, Legolas gave the dwarf a swift kick to his rear end. Gimli snorted, rolled over, and blinked the sleep out of his eyes.

"Come Gimli, we need to leave shortly," Legolas said to the grimacing dwarf.

"Right in the middle of a dream about a fair dwarf maiden too. You know, lad, all you'd have to say would be, "wake up, Gimli" and I'd do just that," Gimli grumbled, while rubbing his sore backside.

Legolas smiled and shook his head, and walked to Fiondra's closed bedroom door. He rapped on it lightly with his knuckles, and called, "Fiondra, it is morning. We need to be off." When he got no answer, he slowly opened the door and glanced in. The lady elf was lying curled up in her bed, with her mouth slightly open. Legolas went over and knelt by her. For a moment, he thought to brush a kiss over her parted lips, the very lips that had beckoned to him the day before. His mind intervened though and reminded him of the heartbreak he had suffered so long ago. Fiondra stirred, and instead of kissing her, Legolas brushed back a strand of brown hair that had fallen across her face. "Milady, we must leave shortly."

Fiondra woke up to see the elf's blue eyes scrutinizing her. She gasped and sat up in alarm. Legolas repeated his statement, "We need to be off, Fiondra." He added, "You might like to start by getting dressed and gathering your things." Legolas looked at the soft curves her nightgown could not hide, unable to avert his gaze. Inwardly, he chided himself.

Fiondra frowned in thought, but realized how thin her nightgown was and that his staring at her made it seem that the clothing was completely transparent. Quickly she pulled the quilt up to her chin, and she blushed heavily. "I certainly won't be dressing as long as you remain in my room," she told him huffily.

Legolas grinned. Forlorn, he said, "Ah, well, it was worth a try." He chuckled at Fiondra's indignant glare and closing the door, he went out to ready the horses for the trip.

Arod and Etul had been saddled and fed when Fiondra finally walked out of the house, dressed in a blue skirt and tight-fitting top. She slung her quiver and bow on her back, over her long, gray cloak. Throwing Legolas another look, as he was still grinning at her, Fiondra attached her pack and bedroll to the back of Etul's saddle.

A bit more sober, Legolas handed her a piece of lembas bread that she started to eat in small bites. "Are you ready to leave?" Fiondra finished the filling food and shook her head.

"I've said goodbye to my house," she responded, "But I've one last thing to do." Fiondra walked to her parents' graves over which the yellow elanor was blooming. She pulled a single blossom from each grave and added them to her pouch. So soft that neither the dwarf nor elf could make it out, she whispered, "I am free Mama. At long last I am free, Ada. I wish that you could be with me now to return home. I'm never coming back to this terrible place. Never. I miss you both so much. I love you Ada. I love you Mama." Fiondra started to weep and a hand came to rest on her shoulder.

It was Legolas. "Hiro hyn hîdh ab 'wanath." Fiondra brought her hand up to rest on his and thanked him. He noticed the gratitude in her eyes and it warmed him, to know that he had done something that someone would appreciate. Fiondra pulled her hand back down from where it had been resting. She pressed her palm to her lips, and then touched it to each grave. Legolas took that as her final farewell to the parents she had known and loved. He gave her his hand and she grasped it. Legolas gently pulled her off of the grass. "Now?" he asked her.

Fiondra nodded. "I am ready to go home." She mounted Etul and watched as Legolas helped Gimli to the saddle and then as he himself swung up on Arod. The white horse led the way out of the clearing in the woods and Fiondra on her brown mare followed. Not once did she look back at the home that for her held only memories of pain and sorrow.

X X X X X

Yellow elanor - A flower borrowed from LOTR: FOTR. It was mentioned while the Fellowship was in Lothlorien and later on, Sam names his first daughter Elanor, after this very flower.

"Hiro hyn hîdh ab 'wanath." – "May they find peace in death." This I borrowed from the Two Towers (movie, not book). It was used in the scene in which Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn all believe the two hobbits, Merry and Pippin, to be dead. Legolas said it in the movie, as well as in my story. It seemed to fit for my scene perfectly so I decided to use it.

Please review. I love writing this story, but if you write any stories on fanfiction, then you know as well as I, that half the fun's in getting reviews from people who enjoy your story. It also helps when you get suggestions from others, as I know that I someday hope to be an author. Thanks to all.

Next chapter will be the start of the journey: Fiondra's first encounter in the "outside world" in centuries.


	9. Danger in the Misty Mountains

Disclaimer: Still the same. 

GreenEyedElfGoddess – Thanks for the both the compliment and pointing that out to me. I guess what I meant was that before everyone just was glad he was there helping to fight and now, he's helping people on a more personal level. It is kinda funny though, isn't it?

Danger in the Misty Mountains

The first thing Fiondra noticed when she breathed the air of a free world was the landscape. "It's changed since I last saw it," she said in astonishment to Legolas and Gimli. "This land used to be barren and full of obstinate boulders. Now, it is verdant and blooming."

A strong wind swept across the plains. Fiondra shivered as it hit her and Legolas laughed. "I see you've forgotten how the wind is a whip out here. On a plain such as this, there are no trees to block its' force." Fiondra smiled at him, and put up her hood. They rode in near silence for a long time.

The sky was painted in orange and pink. Legolas looked at the sunset, and then said, "We should stop and make camp before it is night. Look for a shelter of some kind."

Fiondra looked ahead and with her keen sense of sight quickly noticed a copse of trees around a small clearing. "Perhaps that arbor up ahead would be a good resting place," she said, pointing to it. Legolas nodded and they let the horses trot to the clearing.

Fiondra lay awake, gazing at the stars in the velvet night. She could dimly hear Gimli's snores from her makeshift bed. Both he and Legolas were sleeping across the clearing to grant her privacy. Fiondra turned her head and saw the outlines of both elf and dwarf. They had fallen asleep not long ago, after they had all eaten, and discussed the next day's traveling. Legolas had told Gimli that they would have to cross the Misty Mountains. The dwarf had been happy at this news. "It has been far too long since I last saw rock and stone," the dwarf had said pleasantly.

Fiondra smiled drowsily. Her last thought as she drifted off to sleep was that she would soon be home.

"So these are the Misty Mountains," Gimli said approvingly, glancing up at the high cliffs around them. "My father Gloin oft used to recount the tale in which they lost Bilbo Baggins, the hobbit, in a twisted passage here. They are exactly as he described."

Ignoring Gimli's comment, Legolas looked around, his blue eyes narrowed. He turned to look at Fiondra. "Some evil is at work here," he said to her in a hushed tone. "It would be good for us to get out of the mountains quickly."

Fiondra nodded and told him, "I will keep my bow at the ready." She reached around and took it off her back and fitted an arrow to it. Legolas did the same, while Gimli took his axe in his hand.

They rode that way through the gap in the mountains, until they came to the end of the path. Legolas relaxed visibly. "It seems my worries were in vain," he said to both Gimli and Fiondra.

Fiondra opened her mouth to agree with him when a black arrow soared past her head. She looked at it and immediately cried, "Orcs!" Fiondra urged Etul to a gallop and behind her, Legolas and Gimli followed on Arod.

"We have to get to Mirkwood!" Legolas yelled to her over the deafening wind rushing into their faces. The grunts of orcs could now be heard following them.

Gimli turned to look back at their pursuers and groaned. "Not only orcs, but Uruk-hai," he shouted. Arrows kept flying towards them, but the horses were able to dodge them with the help of their riders.

Fiondra took her bow and turned to partially face the vile creatures. She briskly let loose an arrow, which found its way to the pulse in an orc's throat. Next to her, Legolas' bow sang, arrows zooming to any orc or Uruk that was getting too close for comfort.

'They're gaining on us,' Fiondra realized. Quickly, she glanced at Etul and then at Arod. Both were breathing heavily from running so hard at quite a long distance. She shot another arrow straight into the heart of a slobbering orc and then screamed to Legolas, "The horses are tiring. We won't make it to Mirkwood!"

Worried, Legolas searched for the trees of the Woodland Realm. He could barely make them out on the horizon. "Keep the horses at their pace," he shouted. "We will fight if they catch up to us." Desperate, he tried to push Arod to run faster, but the white stallion couldn't carry such a weight of an elf and a dwarf and flee any quicker.

Fiondra and Legolas kept shooting arrows at the enemy. Some were able to get close to the horses, but they didn't live for long. "Taste the wrath of my axe!" Gimli bellowed. "You'll not harm me!"

"Almost there," Legolas panted reaching for yet another arrow. 'We just might make it,' he thought to himself. So distracted by the possibility that they would not have to stand and fight, he never saw the offensive arrow. It hit him in the side from an orc who had somehow gotten next to Arod.

Legolas cried out in pain. Fiondra saw him clutch at his side and her eyes grew large in alarm. She watched as Gimli quickly beheaded the lucky archer who had shot Legolas. "Gimli! We must get to the woods!" she yelled. "Try to steer Arod. We're almost there." Then in retaliation for what the orcs and Uruk-hai had done to Legolas, she swiftly killed six more as she and Gimli entered the forests of Mirkwood, leaving the rest of the enemy behind. The orcs dared not enter the Woodland Realm, for they would be badly outnumbered by the elves.

Fiondra leaped off of Etul to Arod. She hastily helped Gimli dismount and then reached up to help the wounded elf. "I'm fine," Legolas informed her, dismounting on his own. But as soon as his feet hit the ground, Legolas' eyes clouded with pain and his knees buckled.

Fiondra fell to her knees alongside him. As she took away the unconscious elf's hand from his side, both she and Gimli gasped. Legolas' wound was steadily pouring blood onto the moss-covered forest floor.

X X X X X

Ooh, what's gonna happen next? I know, but you don't. (Sticks out tongue in pleasure at the thought of all readers writhing with anticipation.) Don't worry, I'll try to update soon. Thanks for reading. Please review!


	10. Trouble in the Night

Disclaimer: I still have no possession over anything belonging to Tolkien, but characters that you do not recognize are mine. 

AN: I really want to thank everyone who sent KIND reviews. They include: I- LOVE-LEGOLAS, etheraldragon, legly luver, Some one...,Fox-Demon-Girl, Myri78, GreenEyedElfGoddess, and everyone else. You make my day happy! Sorry about the cliffhanger (um, actually, I guess I'm not. evil grin). Anyway, thanks for being so loyal and sweet. XOXO!

Onto the next chapter, shall we?

Trouble in the Night

"We must do something to staunch the bleeding!" Fiondra exclaimed. Gimli just stared at her in shock and Fiondra realized that he wouldn't be of much help to her. She hurriedly wracked her brain. 'Stop the blood, what can I use?' It came to her in the next instant. She turned away from both elf and dwarf and raised her skirt. Fiondra snatched at the crisp, white petticoat underneath. She pulled it taut and struggled to rip a good-sized portion out of it. She finally succeeded and bent down to press the wad of linen to the wound in Legolas' side.

"I'm glad you thought of that, lass, because I know I wouldn't have," Gimli said to Fiondra, relief evident in his voice. They watched as the blood slowly soaked the torn piece of petticoat.

"Gimli, I need you to hold this steady while I tear up the rest of my petticoat. I have another one I can change into," Fiondra said to him. The dwarf complied and Fiondra quickly went to Etul and took a spare underskirt out of her pack. She took off the ripped petticoat and replaced it with the extra one. The old underskirt she tore into multiple paddings and when she finished, rushed back with them to Legolas.

The elf was pale; the cloth to his side that Gimli held was nearly dripping with blood. 'He is losing too much,' Fiondra observed. She reached into the pouch at her waist and took out a sprig of athelas. She dampened it with her tongue and lightly placed it into the injury on Legolas' left side. "That will help if there was any poison on the arrow. I assume 'twas Legolas who pulled it from his side?" Fiondra asked Gimli.

The dwarf nodded and surveyed as Fiondra replaced the drenched bandage. He asked tentatively, "Is he going to make it, lass?"

Fiondra looked up at Gimli from her place on the ground. In a grim voice she replied. "I believe so. But it's going to be a rough night for all of us. What he really needs is a healer." She looked back at Legolas, worry on every aspect of her face.

"Why doesn't one of us go for help? Surely we aren't that far from the Woodland King's palace?" Gimli asked her in a more hopeful tone.

Fiondra sighed heavily and responded. "Think about it, Master Gimli. First off, we don't dare move Legolas. He's lost too much blood. Secondly, you can't go for help, because you're a dwarf, and since my people aren't generally friendly towards your kind, they'd imprison you immediately. On the other hand, I cannot go for help, because I was banished. In their eyes, I still am. If I suddenly show up, they'll kill me. There is only one elf whose word King Thranduil will trust, and right now he lies unconscious which doesn't help either of us." Fiondra looked at Legolas' blue eyes, hazed over with pain. She spoke again. "No Master Gimli, you and I must stay here, waiting until Legolas is fit for travel or until someone comes across us. I will stay here to tend for Legolas. I need you to keep watch. Night is drawing near and gigantic spiders roam these forests. Will you do that for me?"

Gimli said, "Aye." Off he went, patrolling their campsite with a bear-like ferocity. Fiondra smiled and turned back to watch the wounded elf.

All through the night, Fiondra cared for Legolas. Gimli had tired and she had told him gently that he might rest for a while. Although he had protested at first, the dwarf had laid don and now his rumbling snores echoed through the dark trees.

Sometime after midnight, judging by the position of the waning moon, Legolas awoke, delirious. He called out, "Naneth! " Fiondra calmed him, whispering reassurances to him. She poured water on a small piece of the petticoat, and with it, wiped his fevered brow. When he had fallen into a distressed sleep, Fiondra checked the wound at his side and was relieved to find that it had stopped bleeding. It bore no signs of infection and evidently no poison had begun its evil work. Fiondra bound it and laid her cloak over the tall elf.

As the wound had dried, Fiondra had decided it was time to see if the elf could take any liquids. She cautiously raised Legolas' head. Fiondra placed a flask of water to his thin lips and managed to dribble some down his throat. She laid Legolas back down and his eye again cam out of sleep. "Naneth?" he questioned her feverishly. When Fiondra didn't answer, his eyes again fogged over into slumber.

Many times that night Legolas awoke, calling for his mother. A couple of instances occurred when he instead asked for "Alqua", puzzling Fiondra. She decided to ask him about "Alqua" when he recovered.

A twig snapped. Fiondra spun to face it and discovered eight bristly legs. "Gimli get up!" she shouted. The legs belonged to a massive spider, looming in front of her. It was too close for Fiondra to use her bow, so she snatched up her short Elven sword, one that was more like a long knife. It had been her father's while he had lived; he had called it Tinwë, Spark. Fiondra took Tinwë and slashed upwards, cutting the spider on its underside. It hissed at her and lunged, fangs dripping. Fiondra swung Tinwë again, this time hitting a leg. The spider screeched again and tried to sting her with its poison. Fiondra jumped out of the way, her arm just barely grazed by the sting. The poison only swayed her slightly, but she had lost Tinwë in the process of dashing away from the spider. It lay on the spider's opposite side. Just as the beast made a move to strike again, Gimli came into the fight and swung his axe with all his might. Luck was on his side and he brought down the terrible spider.

"Are you all right lass?" he said sprinting to her. Fiondra appraised her injury and brushed it off as non-important.

"I'll live," she told the concerned dwarf. "How about you?" He shrugged and looked over at Legolas.

"Thank mithril the spider didn't get to him," Gimli said. Fiondra nodded and exhausted, sank to the ground. "You'd better get some rest now. I'll keep watch from now till dawn."

Fiondra thanked him. "Wake me at first light," she said sleepily and with that she had fallen asleep.

X X X X X

I heard that elves sleep with their eyes open, so that's what I'm displaying in my story. If you have more information on this or know otherwise, let me know.

Naneth - Mother

Alqua –swan

Hope you enjoyed. I know I didn't really finish off the cliffhanger, but that'll have to be for the next chapter. Please review!


	11. Reunion

Disclaimer: I still don't own any except Fiondra, Etul, and any others you don't recognize. 

AN: Thanks to fierysoulgirl, mirkwoodelf483, and etherealdragon. To etherealdragon: Don't worry, I agree completely with you. Thanks for feeling the same way I do! XOXO

Reunion

The dawn's tickling warmth awakened Fiondra. She sat up, pushing her long hair out of her face. She grimaced; her right arm was stiff and sore from the spider's sting. Fiondra massaged it with her left hand and looked over to where Gimli sat by Legolas.

"Ah, you're awake, lass," Gimli said. He inclined his head toward Legolas. "He doesn't look quite so bad as yesterday."

Fiondra got up off the ground and went over to look at the elf. She checked the wound at his side and stared at it inquisitively. It had already begun to heal. Fiondra reached out her hand to touch Legolas' forehead, then his cheek. He was surprisingly cool to the touch. The fever was gone.

Legolas felt someone touching his face. He cleared his eyes of sleep and stared into the blue-green eyes of another. It was Fiondra. Puzzled, he asked, "What is wrong?" Legolas tried to get up, but he groaned when he felt a sharp pain in his side.

The female elf spoke. "Orcs, Legolas. You were shot in the side by an orc. You also had a fever, but somehow you are well. You heal very fast."

Gimli grabbed Legolas by the shoulders and added, "I was worried about you, lad. Lady Fiondra watched over you all night long. She even defended from a spider and took its' sting for you. That's devotion, lad, plain and simple."

Legolas grasped Gimli's arm and cautiously pulled himself to a sitting position. He questioned Fiondra. "Is this true?"

She blushed slightly and turned away. "It is," came her soft reply.

Legolas continued. "Then I must thank you. I owe you my life. Are you much injured?" Legolas stared at her soberly.

"Merely a scratch," Fiondra mumbled. "The poison had barely any effect."

Legolas smiled and said, "That is good." He again took hold of Gimli and raised himself to his full height. He touched his side gingerly and made a face. "We should off to see my father. You could do with a healer Fiondra, and we could all use some food." He started over to Arod and carefully helped Gimli to mount.

Fiondra's eyes flamed. "You could do with a healer more than I. Do not pretend to be invincible. Even the strongest of elves can be felled by just one deadly arrow." At Legolas' look of amusement, she gave an indignant huff, and stalked off to gather her belongings.

She picked up Tinwë and sheathed it, first wiping it of the spider's black blood. Fiondra climbed onto Etul and glanced over at Legolas and Gimli, both grinning at her from Arod. She rolled her eyes and muttered, "Males. Think they're all-powerful and that we couldn't live without them."

She rode out, still talking to herself. Legolas and Gimli hurried to catch up to her, laughing at her displeasure with males.

Later that day, they found a palace built amidst the trees. "Behold, Gimli, the throne of Thranduil, king of Mirkwood," Legolas said.

Gimli raised his eyebrows and Fiondra murmured, "Home." Legolas looked over at her and she gave him a bittersweet smile.

The horses trotted over the wooden bridge and Gimli observed as many elves came rushing out of their homes.

"Praise Eru, Prince Legolas has returned!" one male elf exclaimed.

"Who is that with him?" said a curious maiden to her friend.

A matronly looking female said, "My word! I believe 'tis Fiondra, daughter of Relart and Lamina."

"She will be killed!" another elf cried.

"Is that a dwarf, Naneth?" asked a young elf child.

Gimli cast a worried look at Fiondra, but she was staring straight ahead, her jaw set. The dwarf noticed that her hands clenched tightly about Etul's reins.

Down the steps came a tall, dark-haired elf. He wore dark green robes and on his head sat a crown intertwined with emerald leaves and diamond blossoms. His face was stern, but in his gray eyes there was only joy.

Legolas dismounted and then helped Gimli down from the white horse. Fiondra silently jumped from Etul. As the regal elf continued slowly down the steps, Gimli spoke to Fiondra out of the side of his mouth. "Is that the king? He doesn't look much like Legolas..."

Never turning her head, Fiondra replied, trying to hide a grin. "It is. Legolas resembles his mother more, but he has the same disposition as his father." She fell silent as the king reached them.

Thranduil calmly said, "Ion nin. Glad is my heart to see you safely home at long last." He embraced Legolas and then continued. "But who are these strangers that you return with?"

Legolas hurriedly introduced his friends. "This is Gimli, son of Gloin. He fought bravely at my side and has become a steadfast friend. I hope that you will receive him warmly."

Thranduil nodded to the dwarf and said, "Mae govannen, Gimli, son of Gloin." Gimli gave him a deep bow and Thranduil's gaze passed over to Fiondra. "And this young elleth? "

"Ada, this is Fiondra, daughter of Relart and Lamina. I have pardoned her," Legolas told his father firmly. Fiondra gave a curtsy, with her eyes kept to the king. Thranduil raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Legolas continued in a quieter voice. "She and I are both in need of the healers." Fiondra gave a small smile at this statement. "I was shot by an orc and Fiondra suffered a spider sting trying to protect me last night."

"Very well," Thranduil said. Then to the assembly of elves that had gathered, he called, "Tonight, we will celebrate with a feast for my son's return. He and his friend, Gimli, shall regale us with the tale of their great adventure." Thus finished, he turned away from the crowd. He said to his son, "We will speak later, Legolas. Now take yourself to the healer."

Legolas bowed and beckoning to Fiondra and Gimli, he led the way to the healing rooms.

X X X X X

"This is quite a nasty sting," the healer, Brethil, said to Fiondra. He took an herb that Fiondra didn't recognize and quickly made it into a poultice. Brethil placed it against her arm and Fiondra felt instant release from the throbbing pain. "That will help with the swelling. Is that all?"

Fiondra nodded and thanked him. He bowed and walked to another room in the small building. Fiondra placed her bow and quiver onto her back and attached Tinwë back at her waist. She went outside and looked around. Mirkwood hadn't changed much since she had left with her parents so long ago.

Deciding to wait for Legolas and Gimli who had been taken by another healer, she rested against a pine tree. At that moment, a group of elf maidens strolled by. One, obviously the leader spoke loudly, so that Fiondra's ears would hear. "I don't see that she stands a chance against me. Why would the Prince want her? She's only slightly pretty and she probably doesn't have much of a singing voice, unlike me. And after all, her father did have a part in Queen Erisan's death. She'd be better off giving up now." The ellith twittered, and the blond leader flashed a sickly sweet smile at Fiondra. Fiondra lifted her chin and gritted her teeth. After the maidens had continued on, she glared daggers at the elleth. Fiondra sighed and realized that the comments about her parents would haunt her for a long time.

X X X X X

Ion nin - my son

Mae govannen – well met

Elleth – female elf

Brethil – silver birch

Ellith – female elves

Another odd place to stop off; I know. I'm in the process of writing the next chapter though. (It's about the actual feast. Hopefully it turns out the way I want it to.) Thanks for reading! Please review.


	12. Thranduil's Scheme

Disclaimer: Fiondra, Etul, etc. are mine. (That means anybody you don't recognize. (I'm not going to write this anymore. You know who's not mine, so what's the point? If you have any questions on the characters or the plot, send me a review and I'll get back to you!) 

AN: Thanks reviewers, I love you all! (This includes fire-vampire, nilimade, and Myri78.) To fire-vampire: Yes, although Sauron has been defeated, I don't see how all the bad in Middle Earth just suddenly disappeared. After all, look at the scouring of the Shire. So, I decided that the orcs/goblins in the Misty Mountain region still existed. Just thought I'd clarify that. Thanks for the compliments!

Thranduil's Scheme

Legolas and Gimli walked out of the healing rooms. The elf looked at Fiondra with gratitude in his eyes. "The healers say you did a good job of tending to my wound. It is likely that I would not have lived if you had not cared for me. I am in your debt." He bowed and Fiondra felt her face flush.

"No, Legolas, I am in yours for your pardoning of my family." Fiondra dropped a curtsy and Gimli guffawed.

"Enough of this nonsense. It seems as though the both of you are even," the dwarf said. Legolas and Fiondra smiled at each other.

"We should see where Gimli will be staying. And you if your home is now occupied," Legolas said to Fiondra. She nodded in response and they set off toward the palace.

Every elf that they passed either bowed or curtseyed to Legolas. In return, the prince inclined his head at each in turn, although some were nobles and some commoners. 'He will make a just king some day,' Fiondra observed approvingly.

They reached the palace and Legolas led the way to the throne room. Thranduil peered down at them from his ornately carved throne. His visitors did the appropriate niceties and he started to speak.

"Lady Fiondra, your..." He faltered for a moment, but quickly regained his composure. "Your old home is now the home of another family. I have arranged for you to have a room in the palace for the time being."

Fiondra murmured her thanks as a dark-haired elleth came up to her and curtseyed. "I will show you to your rooms, milady. Please follow me." Fiondra excused herself from King Thranduil's presence and hurried after the taller elleth. "Here are your chambers, milady. If you need anything, please call me. My name is Arien. "

Fiondra smiled and said, "Thank you, Arien." The maid curtseyed again and went back down the long hallway. Fiondra pushed aside the heavy curtain and stepped inside.

Her mouth dropped in surprise. She had never had a room quite so lovely, or so perfect. The bed was built around four-birch trees that served as bedposts for a thick feather mattress. The room was decorated in varying shades of green and blue. It had a view of the forest, where the creek slowly made its path to the village. Fiondra glanced out the window, but then decided to rest before the banquet that night. She lay down on the soft mattress and was soon oblivious to the world around her.

X X X X X

In Thranduil's study, Legolas was discussing Fiondra's banishment with his father. "Ada, I don't understand what the problem is. Both her parents are dead and I only did what I thought was the right thing to do."

Thranduil frowned. "Mayhap that is true. But how do you know that she doesn't still harbor plans of revenge. She could easily attempt to kill us all."

"She could, but she won't. Fiondra only wanted to come home," Legolas tried to explain to him. "She proved herself to be courageous, loyal, and compassionate. I also find her to be intelligent, witty, and, well..."

He had trailed off and Thranduil noticed that his normally composed son seemed rather embarrassed. "And what, son?" he asked Legolas, sounding somewhat pleased.

Legolas mumbled, "Exceptionally beautiful."

Thranduil laughed loudly. "What's this? I thought you had sworn off love. Hmm..." His gray eyes narrowed in thought and he smiled.

Legolas frowned. "What are you up to now, Ada?"

The elder elf shook his head and smiled slyly. "You'll see later. Speaking of which, you might like to go dress for the feast tonight. I'll see you there."

He started to exit but Legolas called after him. "Ada? You might want to send for clothes for Fiondra. I'm afraid if she shows up in her old, work- worn clothes she will be mocked by the court."

Thranduil nodded and said, "A good idea. I will arrange it immediately."

He left the room, with Legolas staring after him warily. There was reason to worry. Thranduil's schemes always involved Legolas and they almost always ended in disaster.

X X X X X

"Milady? Are you awake?" a voice called.

Fiondra groggily sat up. Arien was peering at her from behind the curtain that as a door. "I am now," Fiondra replied. "Please come in."

Arien glided in, her arms laden with assorted items. "The feast will start soon, milady. I have some clothing for you that the king sent for from the seamstresses. Would you like to try a dress on for tonight?"

Fiondra nodded eagerly and murmured, "How very kind of the king. I must thank him. I wonder how he knew my size..."

The other elleth smiled. "I took your clothing out of your pack and put it away in the wardrobe for you. I merely took some of it to the seamstresses and told them your build and your coloring. They did the rest. I hope you don't mind, milady. The king thought that your clothes might be a bit worn, so he decided to give you some new gowns, and he wanted it to be a surprise for his son."

Fiondra looked startled, but she said calmly, "You were very clever to think of taking my other clothes, Arien. But please, call me Fiondra."

Arien shook her head. "That wouldn't be proper. I am only a maid and you are a guest in the king's palace. As a compromise, I will call you Lady Fiondra. Now, shall I help you dress for tonight?"

Fiondra nodded and smiled. The two ellith started looking over the elegant clothes.

X X X X X

Fiondra made her way to the banquet hall. Other elves passed her, all of them in groups of two or more. A cluster of friends, a family with elf children, a young couple obviously in love. Fiondra looked at each longingly. She felt lonelier here than she had in her tiny cottage. She sighed and continued on her way.

X X X X X

Legolas watched as Fiondra entered the enormous dining hall. He was rather shocked at her appearance, but in a good way. Before he had only seen her dressed in subdued, earthen colors. He gazed at her, surveying her clothing in approval.

Fiondra wore a gown of rich, cerulean blue, with flowing sleeves and a trailing skirt. The dress had copper trim that accented highlights of the same color in Fiondra's hair. There was no adornment on her neck, which gave her a look of simplicity. Long, brown tresses rippled down her back with a few flowers entwined in the smooth strands.

Legolas stood up from his seat on the right hand of the king to help usher her to a seat, but Thranduil laid a hand on his arm and said, "She will come."

Sure enough, a servant went to Fiondra and took her by the arm. He led her to Thranduil's table at the head of the room and she curtseyed. "Majesty. I must thank you for my clothes. I truly appreciate them."

Thranduil smiled. "It is of no matter. You see, it was my son's idea. You should thank him." He looked to Legolas, whose face had grown rather flushed.

Fiondra now dropped a curtsy to Legolas. "Thank you, Legolas. The clothes are all beautiful. You have my sincere thanks." She gave him a smile and Legolas felt warmth wash over him.

"You look..." He swallowed. "Very pretty tonight. Here, let me seat you."

Legolas went to escort her to a seat next to his own, so that she was also seated next to Gimli. "Here?" Fiondra asked in alarm. "But I am not royalty or a guest."

Legolas grinned. "You're a guest in the palace aren't you? Besides, you'll make good company and I thought Gimli might enjoy sitting next to you too."

The dwarf greeted her and she sat down in the chair that Legolas held out for her. He pushed her chair into the table and then sat down. Fiondra smiled at Gimli and then at Legolas, no longer protesting at the seating arrangements.

Once the elves from all over the woods surrounding the palace were seated at the great oak tables, the king stood and spoke to them. "Much time has passed since my son, Legolas has sat down to eat with us. Tonight this feast is held in honor of him and his companion, Gimli, son of Gloin. We also honor the Lady Fiondra, long in exile, but now pardoned by Legolas. We will hear the entire tale of the War of the Ring tonight after we dine. But before we do, I would like to announce that at the Midsummer Celebration this year, my son will be looking for a bride. My time in this forest will soon be over and many of you will come with me to the Undying Lands. Legolas will take over the kingship and to do so, he will need to be wed. So, all maidens here tonight, prepare yourselves for a ball and a myriad of other events. Now, let the feast begin!"

Thranduil sat down and the food was served. Legolas gaped at him first in shock and then in anger. Fiondra quickly busied herself with her meal. Gimli turned his laugh into a cough and thus the feast began with an alarming bit of news as an appetizer.

X X X X X

That's it. Next chapter coming soon. If you have any ideas let me know. Please review!


	13. A Song of Surprise

Many thanks to all reviewers, including etheraldragon, fire-vampire, Myri78, nilimade, StarAngel Caelum SunSoar. Also thanks to those who have put me on either their favorites list (fire-vampire) or on their author alert list. It is too kind of you and I'm so glad you're at least a little interested in this story. 

A Song of Surprise

Fiondra swallowed the last bite of the roast bird on her plate. She glanced to her right at Gimli who was wiping his face with his auburn beard. Fiondra wrinkled her nose at his manners. She then looked to her left at the still glowering Legolas. He had eaten all of his food, but had remained silent throughout the entire meal. Fiondra lightly touched his arm and asked, "Are you all right, Legolas?"

He turned to her and nodded, his jaw set. "I can't believe my father. He knows that I wasn't looking for a bride. In fact, I had vowed-" Here he stopped short and Fiondra quirked an eyebrow at him.

She prodded him. "Yes? What did you vow?"

Legolas shook his head and glared at Thranduil. "Apparently, it doesn't matter any more. And besides, I didn't know that Ada would be leaving for the Undying Lands so soon. Now, on top of everything else, I have to get married in the next few months."

Fiondra smiled at him in sympathy and put her hand on his to comfort him. She opened her mouth to calm the upset elf further, when the king rose from his chair.

"Attention, my good elves. As entertainment for this evening, I have been informed that we have a group of ellith who will sing for us. Will they come forward?"

Three elf maidens stepped up to the king's table. One started to speak and Fiondra's eyes hardened. 'Twas the blond elleth who had insulted her earlier that day. Legolas sat up next to Fiondra, narrowing his eyes at the maiden. Fiondra frowned when she noticed this and moved forward in her seat to better hear the speaker.

"Majesty, we must beg forgiveness. Our fourth singer, who sang much of the melody alongside me, is not here tonight. We are unable to sing without her, majesty." She hung her head in mock shame.

"Wait," Thranduil said slowly. "What if we found for you another singer? Would that be acceptable to you, Lady Alqua?"

Fiondra started at the name. Alqua... Legolas' Alqua? The same Alqua he had called for in his delirium? This could not be she, the spiteful witch. Legolas was to smart to be involved with her. Fiondra turned, horrified to Legolas, but the elleth wasn't finished.

"Another singer?" Alqua clapped her hands together in fake delight. "Oh yes, majesty, thank you!"

Thranduil surveyed the room until his eyes came to rest on Fiondra. "Lady Fiondra, will you sing for us?" All heads turned to look at Fiondra, who was blushing heavily with all of the attention. She looked up at the king and he smiled kindly. "Come child; I know you can. Your father used to boast of your many talents. Please sing. I am eager to hear your voice."

Legolas nudged Fiondra and whispered, "Go ahead. I'd love to hear you sing as well."

On Fiondra's other side, Gimli voiced his agreement. "Go on, lass. It'll be fun."

Wondering if she was out of her mind, Fiondra stood up and joined the other ellith. "I will sing, highness, if it would please those around me." The king nodded solemnly and sat down.

Alqua quietly berated Fiondra. "You're just doing this to make the Prince notice you. I've news for you: it won't work!"

Fiondra whispered back a threat. "Oh, Eru take your voice! Just tell me what songs we'll be singing. And Lady Alqua, if you feel the need to belittle me again, just know that I have both bow and sword, and I know how to use them well."

Enraged, the other maiden started to speak again, but one of the other two ellith broke in. "We'll sing..." and she proceeded to list the numerous songs.

Fiondra memorized the order quickly and said, "That will be fine. Anything else?"

The elleth nodded. "We shall each sing a solo. You may choose which song as you will." With that she fell silent, and Fiondra and the others formed an arc. They started to sing.

It is well known that all elves have exquisite singing voices. They have since the first age, with the Valar singing praises to Eru. Yet, on this night, the four ellith sang in harmony, forgetting their differences for just a little while. Their voices reached many notes, in different octaves. The songs were sung so sweetly and purely, that even the eldest of elves sat up and paid more attention.

The four maidens sang on and on. It was finally time for their solos, Fiondra's being the last. Her turn came and she froze. The only people she ha ever sung for by herself had been her mother and father. "Go on," one elleth whispered. "Pick any song you'd like."

Fiondra took a deep breath and started to sing the first song that came into her head. The song her mother used to sing to her father when he was troubled about the growing evil in Middle Earth, "May It Be." Her pure voice cascaded around the room, gliding over the smooth notes until the end of the song.

Fiondra felt a single tear slide down her cheek. It was then she noticed that the entire room was encased in silence, save for a few snatched whispers of conversation. Fiondra looked around. Everyone was staring at her as though they were in shock. She turned around and looked to Legolas and Gimli. The latter's mouth had dropped. The elf had something in his eyes that Fiondra could not define: amazement or disgust perhaps?

Suddenly the whole ordeal was too overwhelming. Fiondra turned to the king and said, "Excuse me, highness." She fled the room, too mortified to endure the humiliation any longer.

X X X X X

Legolas stared after Fiondra's disappearing form. She had run not to past all of the elves to her bedroom, but instead out a side door to the gardens. Legolas glanced at his father, who nodded, and Legolas stood up. Gimli did likewise and said to the elf, "You stay. I'll try to calm her first, and in a little while, you can come out and do the same. All right?"

Legolas agreed, returning to his seat. The dwarf sprinted out the door and Legolas sighed. How had he gotten into this mess?

X X X X X

"Lass? Are you out here?" The dwarf's voice was not far off and Fiondra quickly wiped the tears from her face.

She called, "Over here, Master Gimli." The dwarf found her beneath a weeping willow on the banks of the creek. She smiled tentatively. "I thought that since I was upset, a weeping tree would be best to cry under."

Gimli smiled sadly. "Oh lass." Unable to control herself, Fiondra sank to the ground in loud sobs. Gimli sat on the ground next to her and he lent her the use of his shoulder.

"Why did they stare at me so? I thought they would finally accept me. But I was wrong. I'll never be one of them." She choked on these last words and Gimli patted her back consolingly.

"Come lass, it wasn't that bad. We were just surprised, is all. We didn't know that you could sing so prettily. You have a beautiful voice, and a rare one at that. It came as a shock, nothing more. But a good shock, don't mistake me. Now, what else is troubling you?" Concerned, Gimli watched as she brushed at a few straggling teardrops.

Fiondra sighed, a bit calmer than she had been while she was in hysterics. Now to tackle the next problem. "While Legolas was ill, he alternately called for his mother and someone name Alqua. Not till tonight have I known who she is. Now I find out that the elleth who has been acting so hateful to me, at one time meant something to Legolas. Who is she and why does she hate me so?"

Gimli shrugged and another voice spoke. "I believe 'tis only I who can answer that." It was Legolas. He had silently come up behind them from the banquet hall. He asked Gimli to leave him and Fiondra for privacy and the dwarf left.

Legolas sat down beside the flushed elleth. "I believe it is my turn to tell you a story, Lady Fiondra." He began.

X X X X X

May it Be: By Enya – I have no ownership of this song. (I was forced to takethe lyricsoff due to FanFiction's new policy.)

Please review. You have my thanks as always and may the grace of the Valar protect you.


	14. Of Heartbreak and Friendship

Many thanks to all reviewers, including etheraldragon, fire-vampire, Myri78, nilimade, StarAngel Caelum SunSoar, feanen, and LOTRfan120. 

Of Heartbreak and Friendship

Legolas' eyes held the reflections of the twinkling stars above. Fiondra looked away from him and instead stared into the creek. His voice seemed to be leagues away as he started to speak.

"Many years after my mother's death, I was bold and cocky. Mayhap I still am. But back then, I was even more so. One day..."

X X X X X

(Legolas' memory)

"Ah, come on Legolas! Not again," Aglarsîr complained to the Prince of Mirkwood. "Every time we have an archery contest, you win!"

Legolas laughed. To his best friend he said pompously, "I know; that's why I like archery so much. If you don't want to shoot, what would you rather do?"

The other elf thought for a moment and then replied slyly. "Do you know what today is?"

Puzzled, Legolas said, "Wednesday?"

Aglarsîr said slowly, "Ye-es. And what happens on this Wednesday, along with every other day of the week?"

Legolas caught on and he smiled mischievously. "The ellith have their bathing time."

Aglarsîr smiled. "Exactly. Shall we?"

The two male elves quickly sprinted to a stream that was reserved for the cleansing of bodies. There, they silently watched as many young females splashed happily in the water.

Tired of listening to the ellith's gossip, Aglarsîr whispered, "We can't see anything. We have to somehow make them get out of the water."

Under his breath, Legolas said, "I'll shoot an arrow across the stream. If that doesn't send them running, then I don't know what will." Aglarsîr chuckled quietly and motioned for Legolas to shoot.

The elf reached for an arrow and fitted it to his bow. He let it loose, watching it soar across the water and plant itself in a tree.

Startled, the ellith shrieked and made to get out of the stream, but one elleth held up her hand to stop them. She called, "Surely the Prince wouldn't be watching us from the bushes. I know that to be his arrow by the shafts upon it." The elleth took her blond hair in her hands and wringed the water out of it. The maiden stepped out of the creek onto the grassy bank and pulled the arrow out of the tree.

Legolas and Aglarsîr gaped at her in astonishment. Neither one had seen an elleth naked before, and this one did not seem ashamed of her immodesty. Rather embarrassed now, Legolas looked at the ground. Aglarsîr continued to stare at her, apparently fascinated.

The maiden picked a cloth off of the ground and wrapped herself in it. "Why hello, highness. How good to see you. I believe this is yours." She dropped the arrow at Legolas' feet and smiled enticingly as he fumbled to replace it to his quiver. She spoke again. "I am Alqua, highness."

Legolas murmured, "Lady Alqua. This is my friend Aglarsîr."

At his name, the brown-haired elf bowed and smiled. "My pleasure, Lady Alqua," he said and she graced him with a smile as well.

She then turned back to Legolas and said, "If your highness will allow us to dress, we would be most obliged."

Legolas realized that the other ellith were still staring at him and Aglarsîr, their faces red. Flushing, he bowed. "I apologize for our actions. It won't happen again." He grabbed Aglarsîr by the arm and half dragged him away from the stream.

X X X X X

(Present day)

Legolas flushed at Fiondra's raised eyebrows. "That was a long time ago and it never did happen again," he said indignantly.

Fiondra hid a smile and murmured, "I believe you. But why are you telling me this?"

Legolas looked straight into her questioning eyes and said, "I overheard you telling Gimli that I had cried out for Alqua in my delirium. I felt that I owed you an explanation for my...relationship with Alqua."

Fiondra nodded slowly. "But you haven't exactly told me of your relationship."

Legolas sighed. "She is the reason for my vow."

Fiondra whispered, "What vow?"

He saw fear shining in her eyes and smiled sadly. "My vow never to fall in love or marry." Legolas heard her barely audible gasp and warmed to know that she cared. "I thought I loved Alqua. I had had it in my mind to ask her to become my wife, when one day I overheard a conversation she was having with another elleth..."

X X X X X

(Legolas' memory)

"Legolas? Oh, I don't love him. It's just that he's the Prince and I would dearly love to be Queen one day. He's obviously infatuated with me. I have him right where I want him. He'll propose any day now. Now, he's very handsome, so you can imagine I wish for him to really show me his love. That would speed up the wedding. But he's too pure, too innocent." She sneered. "I get my pleasure elsewhere, his best friend Aglarsîr for one. As soon as we're wed – Legolas!"

Legolas watched her pale and squirm under his cold gaze. Her friend backed away warily, leaving the two of them alone.

"Legolas, please...what I said. I swear it's not true. I was just..."

He didn't let her finish. In a dead, harsh tone he said, "As of now, you are not to come near me again. Our courtship is over." Legolas walked away, concealing his heartbreak.

Alqua called after him haughtily, "At least Aglarsîr will take me as you would not. You will regret this one day, Legolas, mark my words!"

X X X X X

(Present day)

Legolas turned away from Fiondra's sympathetic look. "I told Aglarsîr that our friendship was over as well. I did not turn them in to be wed, as our laws dictate they would have to be, giving up their virginity to each other. I did not want the people to see what a fool I had been to let her toy with my feelings. Later, I heard gossip that Aglarsîr had asked Alqua to marry him, but that she had refused. I suppose she found another lover." Legolas' voice hardened over this last statement and he continued. "My father noticed that I became more serious and contemplative, less bold and cocky. He questioned me, and I told him only of my vow, not of the reasoning behind it. Thankfully, he didn't question me further. I also told him that I wanted to leave Mirkwood for a while and when the creature Gollum escaped not long after that, he sent me to Imladris as a messenger to Lord Elrond. From there, I went as part of the Fellowship and when our task was complete, came across you, and you know the rest."

Fiondra moved over to the elf and put her arms around him. Legolas looked at her and started to speak. She hushed him and put a slender finger to his lips. "I wish you could take back your vow."

Legolas saw longing in her eyes and he whispered, "I do too. But I think I've already broken it."

Fiondra pulled back, her eyes wide. "Pardon me...What do you mean by that?"

Legolas tilted her chin so that she was looking at him. He said softly, "I mean that I'm falling in love with you and I've only just now realized it." He kissed her then and she did not protest.

They continued embracing that way until both found that they needed to breathe. Fiondra gasped, "I think I love you too."

Legolas replied, "I'm glad. But I must ask: can we just be friends until the midsummer festival? I don't want to make the same mistake twice."

A bit hurt, Fiondra quietly said, "I understand. We'll be friends till then. Now will you take my inside I'd like to retire."

"You aren't upset then?" Legolas asked, taking her by the arm and leading her through the moonlit gardens.

Fiondra smiled up at him and said, "Not much. I'm more humiliated that I ran out in front of the entire kingdom!"

Legolas laughed. "They'll forget about it soon enough. But they won't forget your beautiful voice. You sang wonderfully."

Fiondra blushed and thanked him. She now led the way to her room and Legolas blinked twice. "What is it?" she asked him.

He sputtered, "That father of mine! Your room is directly across the hall from my own! I'm going to have a word with him about this."

Giggling, Fiondra bid him goodnight and shut the curtain. Things would be just fine after all.

X X X X X

Aglarsîr – aglar meaning glory or brilliance and sîr meaning river

Imladris – Rivendell

Please review. I thought this chapter summed up pretty well poor Legolas' mixed emotions. Let me know if you have any ideas as usual. To etheraldragon: did you notice about their rooms? They're across the hall, but not adjoining. I figured that was close enough though. ;)


	15. A Bed is a Strange Thing

Many thanks to all reviewers, including etheraldragon, fire-vampire, Myri78, nilimade, StarAngel Caelum SunSoar, feanen, LOTRfan120, Namarie an Lalaith, Deana, angela, Magicgirl810, and I-Love-Logolas. I am truly glad that all of you are enjoying this story so much. It's for people like you that I write at all. I appreciate your comments and want to thank you for taking the time to read, and review. Also thanks to those who have put me on their favorites, and/or their author alerts. I pray I won't fail you!  
  
A/N: To Namarie an Lalaith: Thank you for taking the time to correct me. I realize that "Greenleaf" is a translation of Legolas' name and I also know that Fiondra and some other of my names are not Elvish. And although I appreciate the correct translation of Clear brook to Clear Stream Maiden, I feel that if I changed Fiondra's name to Limolwen now, I would be changing my character. My thanks anyway, and I'll be sure to use correct Elvish in the future. :)  
  
**A Bed is a Strange Thing**  
  
The next few weeks passed uneventfully. Thranduil had a group of elves start to work on a new home for Fiondra. It was small, but just enough for an elleth who had neither husband nor family. The house was located not far from the palace, and it was near to the creek. Fiondra went there daily to check on the progress of the little house.  
  
Fiondra had been back in Mirkwood a month from her release from exile when the first big thunderstorm came. A bolt of lightning shattered the night sky. Thunder rumbled in response, and rain came down slowly at first, then faster and more rapidly.  
  
Wearily, Fiondra got out of bed and wrapped a light blue shawl about her shoulders, covering her thin, white nightgown. She shivered as the night was again enhanced with blinding light. She was so immersed with the magnificence of the storm that she didn't notice the approaching elf until he was beside her.  
  
"It woke you too?" the elf's voice whispered in her ear.  
  
Fiondra turned in surprise, but quickly relaxed. It was Legolas, not an intruder from the village.  
  
"Yes..." she breathed in reply. "Isn't it wonderful?"  
  
Legolas made a face. "It's brilliant all right, but I would have preferred it hadn't blown rain all over my bed. It's completely soaked and so was I, until I changed."  
  
Fiondra laughed softly. "That's a problem easily righted. Just change the bedclothes!"  
  
Legolas gave her a sheepish look. "You see, that's the problem. I've never made a bed before, and I'm not sure where the bedclothes are kept. I thought you could help me; perhaps loan me a blanket and a pillow?"  
  
Fiondra shook her head at him and laughed, "Is that what you came in here for? I must say, it isn't proper for you to be in an elleth's bedroom."  
  
Legolas looked as though he hadn't thought of this and he blushed. He started to apologize, but Fiondra held up a hand. "Come: I know where spare sheets and blankets are kept. I will help you change your bedclothes." She led the way out of her room, with Legolas close behind.  
  
x x x x x  
  
"There. Done." Fiondra smiled across the bed at Legolas, who looked both accomplished and flabbergasted. The Prince obviously had known nothing of bed-making before this night. He had put the sheets on sideways, the blankets backward, and the pillowcases on inside-out. Fiondra had gently corrected him and Legolas had graciously accepted her assistance.  
  
Legolas was now grinning at Fiondra from his place on the other side of the bed. "Do you know my favorite thing about a freshly made bed?" When Fiondra shook her head "no", he continued. "It hasn't yet been jumped on." He leapt on the thick mattress and Fiondra gasped in sudden realization.  
  
"Legolas! You can't... We can't – aah!" She was cut short as the stronger elf pulled her onto the bed with him. His blue eyes smiled at her.  
  
"Who says we can't?" he asked her.  
  
At a loss for words Fiondra said, "Well...It wouldn't be proper!"  
  
Legolas grinned at her wickedly. "Your being in my bedroom isn't proper." Without waiting for a reply, he took her hands in his much larger ones and started bouncing up and down on the springy mattress. A moment later, Fiondra began to do the same. Surprised, Legolas gave her a slow smile.  
  
Fiondra blushed and threw back at him, "Oh Eru, who cares about properness?"  
  
Legolas chuckled and she let out a giggle. Soon, both were jumping about in a circle, laughing hysterically.  
  
They kept abusing the mattress until Fiondra's foot snagged on the heavy blanket. Caught off her guard, she knocked Legolas down onto his pillow and she fell on top of him.  
  
Her face was just inches from his and he whispered, "This is a bit awkward." Fiondra's face flamed and she quickly rolled off of the elf's lean, muscular body.  
  
Before she could leave his chamber, Legolas grabbed Fiondra's upper arms and lowered his mouth to hers. Unlike the other kisses they had shared, this one was one of need and longing. Better than words, it conveyed Legolas' true feelings for Fiondra.  
  
The kiss didn't end until Fiondra remembered their new status as "just friends". In regret, she said, "Legolas, I thought we promised to be friends only. I thought you wanted to make sure that your heart was not mistaken."  
  
Knowing that she was right, Legolas muttered, "Stupid vow. Why'd I have to make it in the first place?" Then, seeing Fiondra's sad smile, he burst out impatiently, "Why does Midsummer have to be so far away?"  
  
Fiondra put a finger to his lips and murmured, "Patience, Legolas. It is only two more months, even if they may be long. But when that time comes, we will see what your heart will decide. Now I must go before someone discovers me missing. We made quite a bit of noise."  
  
Legolas grinned. "We did, didn't we?" He led her out to the hall and groaned. "We're too late."  
  
Thranduil was frowning at them curiously. Fiondra's hair was disheveled and Legolas' tunic was unusually crooked. "It is a good thing that I was the only elf you woke, son. What were you doing in there? Or do I even want to know?"  
  
Fiondra turned red and abashed, Legolas said, "Jumping on my bed, Ada."  
  
Thranduil raised his eyebrows and asked in astonishment, "Jumping on the bed?"  
  
Fiondra mumbled, "Yes, sire. We apologize for waking you."  
  
Thranduil dismissed her comment, saying, "Just be glad that no one else discovered you. That would have been a scandal for certain. Jumping on the bed, indeed. Now you both best be off to bed."  
  
Highly embarrassed, Legolas turned to escort Fiondra to her room. He pulled apart the curtain and was ushering her inside when Thranduil spoke again. "I must tell you, Lady Fiondra, your house will be finished by the day after tomorrow. Good night. Legolas, do not linger for too long." When Legolas had nodded, Thranduil disappeared into his own bedroom.  
  
Legolas looked back at Fiondra, who was still flushed. He cleared his throat and said, "I'm quite glad we did that tonight. We might not have had a chance otherwise, if you're indeed leaving the palace soon. The shame was well worth it. Elei velui, Fiondra. And may they be about me." He grinned at her and bent to kiss her hand.  
  
As he went into his room, she softly called, "Elei velui, ever egotistical Legolas." Then hugging her arms across her chest, she clambered back into her own bed. She lay there awake until the falling rain soothed her to sleep.  
  
x x x x x  
  
Taking off his wine-colored robe, Thranduil also slipped into bed. His stern façade had dropped and he was chuckling quietly. He had loved the look of guilt on his son's face. It was so blatantly clear that Legolas was in love with the pretty elleth. And she seemed to be quite taken with him. Thranduil also thought that it had been sheer genius of him to have the elves hurry the construction of Lady Fiondra's house. "After all," he yawned, falling into sleep. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder. They'll be wed before harvest-time." He also fell asleep to the flowing raindrops.  
  
x x x x x  
  
Down in the village, someone else had been wakened in the night, although not from the thunderstorm. Alqua brushed her hair as her most recent lover left her for rest of the night. She too was thinking of Legolas and Fiondra. "I must keep them apart," she said through gritted teeth. Alqua viciously yanked through a tangle of blond curls. "I think it's time I went to Aglarsîr again. He can easily be persuaded to occupy Fiondra's time." Setting down her brush, she gave an evil smile to her reflection. "Oh, yes... Aglarsîr will be quite taken with that witch. And then Legolas will come to me, at long last." She cackled huskily and crawled into her sullied bed, dreaming of riches and being Queen.  
  
x x x x x  
  
Elei velui, Fiondra – Sweet dreams, Fiondra  
  
That's this chapter, my friends. Yes, although it's a bit unconventional, poor Legolas needs to have some fun now and again. Please review! 


	16. Housewarming

A/N: My thanks to all reviewers and those who have put me on their favorites or author alert lists. I wish I could take the time to thank you all individually, but I'm in a rush to get this chapter up. Next chapter, I promise that you will be mentioned. Thanks a billion for your kind reviews; they make me happy!

Housewarming

Fiondra inspected her new house and smiled. She looked up at Legolas, who was waiting expectantly. Satisfied, she said, "It will be quite cozy once I spread my belongings around. And you have my thanks for arranging for furniture for my house."

Legolas inclined his head and asked, "You have all that you need?"

Fiondra nodded. "Except for that which Gimli is carrying in."

The dwarf stumbled through the doorway, bringing some of Fiondra's heavy gowns. "Mithril, Fiondra, how do you wear these? They weigh twice as much as you do!"

Fiondra's bubbly laugh echoed throughout the near empty rooms. She sighed. "I'm going to miss not seeing you two every day. It won't be the same living here alone." She looked around the room and then back at Legolas and Gimli. She flashed them a sad smile and Legolas felt his heart twinge.

Gimli spoke up consolingly, "Ah, lass. We'll come and visit you. Now where should I put these blasted gowns?"

Fiondra smiled again, more warmly. She pointed. "In my bedroom is fine." The dwarf headed toward the back of the house, leaving the two elves alone.

"Well..." Legolas cleared his throat. "I suppose I won't see you again until Midsummer. Perhaps before then." He shifted uncomfortably and Fiondra nearly laughed aloud. She realized that he was trying to say that he wanted to see her again soon, but without appearing overeager.

Fighting a grin, Fiondra invited, "Why don't you and Master Gimli come over for supper, oh say, next week?"

Legolas grinned and relieved, he asked, "Is Friday acceptable?" Fiondra nodded and Legolas smiled again. "Wonderful! Till then, Fiondra." He bowed to her and left the house. Gimli reappeared and also bade Fiondra farewell.

Pleased with herself, Fiondra smiled. She looked around and clasped her hands together. 'Time to make this house a home.' She pulled on an apron and set to work on the small building.

X X X X X

Aglarsîr looked up from where he was polishing his bow, by the hearth. Someone was knocking on his door. Standing up, he called, "Come in." He watched silently as a blond elleth walked into his bachelor's house.

"Good day Aglarsîr!" Alqua exclaimed. She took off a modest gray shawl to reveal an alarmingly low cut dress. "My, you look simply dashing," she breathed. "It has been far too long."

"Not long enough," Aglarsîr muttered. "What is it that you want?"

Pretending to be offended, Alqua pouted, "Why Aglarsîr, not what I want, but what you want. All I want to do is help you."

Aglarsîr eyed her warily. "What do you mean?"

Content that she now had his attention, Alqua continued. "I know that you were quite distraught when I turned you down years ago, so I want to make it up to you. I've found a new elleth for you to love!"

Aglarsîr frowned, but his green eyes brightened. "Who?"

Alqua walked past him, twirling a golden curl around her finger. She smiled at his impatient expression. "Why, the Lady Fiondra," she said slyly.

Aglarsîr stared at her. "Lady Fiondra? The one who sang the other night?"

Alqua nodded slowly. "The same."

Aglarsîr protested, "I saw how Legolas looked at her. I'm not going to steal away the elleth he loves. Not again." He turned away, painful memories bombarding him.

Alqua smiled, but her eyes were cold. "Legolas thought he was in love with me once, I can easily make him fall in love with me again."

Still unsure, Aglarsîr said, "I cannot repeat my actions. I will not hurt Legolas again."

Desperate, Alqua burst, "She has not yet been touched! All you would have to do is - "

Aglarsîr cut her off. "You know this for certain? She and Legolas have not..." He faltered and looked at her pointedly.

Knowing that she had him, Alqua whispered, "No."

Aglarsîr thought for a moment and then sighed. "I will introduce myself to Lady Fiondra. But I cannot promise that I can change her heart."

Alqua's eyes gleamed. "That is all I need. Just flash her that disarming smile of yours." She picked up her shawl and hurried out of the house.

Aglarsîr watched her leave. It was time to brush up on his old womanizing charms.

X X X X X

Outside Aglarsîr's home, Alqua stopped short. Legolas and the dwarf were coming up the path toward her. Legolas' face showed no emotion when she curtseyed, but Alqua noticed the way the dwarf's hands tightened about his axe. Rising again, she simpered, "Good day, my Prince!" Then glaring at the dwarf, she hissed, "Master Dwarf." Her lip curled and she stalked off, gray skirts whipping around her legs.

Legolas shrugged uncaring, but Gimli growled at the elleth's retreating back. Legolas chuckled and the two friends continued back to the palace.

X X X X X

Friday had come and Fiondra woke with the dawn. Her voice raised in a song of praise, she dressed in a mint green gown trimmed with delicate, white lace at the throat and sleeves. She let two braids swing on either side of her face, with the rest of her long hair down on her shoulders and back. Fiondra put on a pair of green silk slippers and looked at her reflection in the oval mirror on her wall. Pronouncing herself perfect, she put on a large apron so as not to dirty the dress while she was cooking.

X X X X X

Fiondra spent all day preparing a meal of fish that she had traded for from another elf. The fish was lightly spiced with rosemary and sage, and the tempting aroma spilled out into the village streets.

Fiondra set the table and lit three white candles of varying sizes. She removed her apron and hung it on a peg in the kitchen. She was about to check her hair for any stray wisps when a knock sounded at the door. Fiondra rushed to open it and blinked.

"Good evening. Might you be the Lady Fiondra?" a deep voice asked.

Fiondra just stared at the dark-haired elf. He was quite handsome and his green eyes shined from under thick eyebrows. He had a smile that sparkled like the stars.

"Milady?" the elf queried.

Fiondra blinked again and a faint flush crept into her cheeks. "I am Fiondra. How may I help you?"

The elf bowed low. "Forgive me milady. I heard your beautiful voice the other night and decided to seek out the wonder that sang. Now I see that your physical beauty far surpasses even the beauty of your singing!"

Fiondra blushed even brighter. "My thanks, kind sir. Might I impose to know your name?"

The elf smiled again. "Fair lady, I am Aglarsîr."

Startled, Fiondra stepped back. "A-Aglarsîr?" she stuttered.

"Yes milady," he replied. "Is something wrong?"

Fiondra did not want to be rude, but she was too well aware of the pain that he had caused Legolas. Composing herself, she told him coolly, "I appreciate your compliments, but I have guests coming over soon. If you will excuse me..."

Aglarsîr stuck a booted foot in the door as Fiondra started to close it. "Please milady, allow me to apologize for whatever wrong I have done you."

His eyes pleaded with her and Fiondra relented. "It is not the wrong that you have done me, but the wrong that you have done to another. Now if you will please – "

"Please what?" another male voice cut in. Dismayed, Fiondra looked up. Legolas had walked up and found her conversing with Aglarsîr.

Legolas looked past Fiondra's stunned face and noticed Aglarsîr. Blue eyes narrowed, Legolas moved closer to Fiondra. "Has he harassed you in any way?" he asked her worriedly.

Fiondra shook her head quickly and Aglarsîr realized that Legolas was her expected guest. He cautiously said, "I will take my leave. Good night, milady." He bowed to Fiondra and then stiffly bowed to Legolas. "Good night, highness."

When Aglarsîr had gone, Legolas angrily turned to Fiondra. "What was he doing here?" he demanded heatedly.

"I don't know; why don't you ask him?" Fiondra yelled in response.

Legolas sighed. Fiondra's glare made him feel ashamed and childish. "Forgive me; I did not come to argue with you. Can we go inside and discuss this?"

Still angry, Fiondra nodded and stormed into the house. "You had no right to accuse me of doing something improper!" she fumed at Legolas.

Legolas replied indignantly, "I did no such thing!"

Fiondra eyed him as she set a loaf of bread on the table. "Perhaps not, but you were certainly implying it."

Legolas looked away and mournfully said, "I'm sorry. I just cannot trust him any more."

Taking a deep breath, Fiondra went over to where he stood by a window and embraced him. "It is all right. He didn't touch me in any way. He only came to compliment my singing," she whispered into the elf's muscular chest.

Legolas smiled at her faithfulness and devotion. He gently pressed his lips to Fiondra's. They remained in the embrace, comforted by each other's presence.

X X X X X

Alqua watched the blissful couple and muttered a curse. Aglarsîr hadn't affected Fiondra enough. She was still enamored with Legolas. And he was only becoming more besotted with her. Alqua got up from crouching behind a shrub and quickly sprinted away. It was time to take drastic measures.

X X X X X

Don't worry about the cliffhanger; I'm typing the next chapter even as I post this one. Sorry for the wait, I'll try to be more diligent. Please review!


	17. Midnight Swim

I know I promised I'd thank my dear reviewers, but I honestly do not have the time. Forgive me! If it's not next chapter, I will surely allow you to let the Balrog eat me! (The most recent ones for Chapter 16 are Fire Vampire and Orlando Bloom Orli. Thanks to you and all the rest!) 

**Midnight Swim**

Legolas and Fiondra had almost finished eating their supper when Fiondra realized something. Between mouthfuls of the tender fish, Fiondra exclaimed, "Eru, I've only just noticed. Where's Master Gimli?"

Legolas swallowed and wiped his lips with a napkin. "He ate a bit too much at dinner and became ill. He'll be fine on the morrow."

Sympathetically, Fiondra said, "Please give him my best wishes for a safe recovery."

Legolas nodded and wryly said, "Tomorrow he'll do the exact same thing and he'll moan and complain even more."

Fiondra laughed lightly and Legolas grinned. They continued talking throughout the rest of the meal, telling stories and making jokes. Fiondra shared how a young elfling had run up to her the previous day, mistaking her for his naneth. The poor elf child had grown quite loud and upset when he realized that Fiondra had no idea who he was.

When Fiondra had finished with her tale, Legolas noticed her wistful look. "You would like children of your own?" he asked her seriously.

She smiled at him and replied, "Someday, yes."

Legolas quietly said, "You will make a good mother."

Fiondra thought he was joking, but the look in his eyes was anything but. She looked down and murmured, "Thank you."

Now mindful of the seriousness he had just displayed, Legolas looked out of the window. "The moon is full tonight. Would you care to join me for a walk?"

Fiondra smiled and rose from her chair. Legolas did likewise, and helped her put on a thin, white shawl. Legolas put on his bow and quiver and took Fiondra by the arm.

"Shall we walk by the more secluded stream?" Legolas asked, looking down at Fiondra.

When she replied, her voice was dripping with mischief. "Would that be the bathing brook?"

Legolas' eyes sparkled. "Perhaps."

Fiondra laughed and hugged him with one arm. "You rascal," she teased. "Let's go. I'll race you!" She took off running, her laugh floating on the breeze back to him.

Momentarily surprised, Legolas shouted, "That's not fair! Come back!" He loped after her, her laugh still taunting him.

A matronly elleth peered out of her window. "Do you have any idea what time it is!" she shrieked. "Go home where you belong!"

Legolas tossed her an apology over his shoulder and the elleth stared in shock as the Prince of Mirkwood chased after a fleeing elleth. "Well really!" she muttered huffily, and went back to bed, slamming the shutters on her window.

X X X X X

Legolas reached the creek, breathless. He looked around, but saw no sign of Fiondra. "All right, you beat me!" he laughed while panting. "Now come out...I promise I'll behave!"

When he heard no response, he took off his bow and fitted an arrow to it. Legolas walked along the stream, passing under many trees. He peered up into the shadows, but saw no danger. Neither did he see the figure that leapt onto him.

Startled, he dropped his bow and the figure laughed. "Well," Fiondra burst. "It seems his Royal Highness isn't so attentive after all!"

As the elleth dusted herself off, still laughing, Legolas said mockingly, "I promised to behave if you came out when I called. You didn't, so I don't have to behave."

Before the words could register with the elleth, Legolas had taken off his quiver and her shawl. He then picked up the protesting female and jumped with her into the brook.

Fiondra reached the surface and sputtered, "You aw-awful pest! This water's f-freezing!"

Legolas grinned. "A trick for a trick." Fiondra splashed him and he splashed her back. A water fight erupted and they did not cease until Fiondra's lips turned blue.

"How c-can you stand this water?" she chattered to Legolas. "It's too early to be bathing, especially in the middle of the night!"

"When one travels with a Fellowship, and there are no heated baths in sight, one will wash with whatever water is available. Including the freezing mountain springs," Legolas replied with a smile. Then concerned, he said, "Come; it will do you no good to be in this water any longer."

He climbed onto the grassy bank and then turned to help Fiondra out. "I don't have a towel or cloth besides this thin shawl," Fiondra said regretfully.

"Then you will have to rely on my body heat," Legolas murmured softly.

Fiondra turned beet red, but did not object when he pulled her close to him for a long, intense kiss. "Is that better?" he asked slyly.

Fiondra swatted him. He laughed and put his arm around her waist. She molded to his body and both felt so natural walking intimately together, that neither one thought of how strange they looked to watching eyes.

X X X X X

Fiondra hummed a song as she brushed out her hair before she went to sleep. Her relationship with Legolas was improving and Midsummer was not too far away. As tonight with the stream had proven, he loved being around her and joking with her and she with him._ What other elleth does he do that with?_

Without realizing it, she stared out her bedroom window and began softly singing an ancient love song. Fiondra continued to sing as the heartfelt words lulled her to sleep.

X X X X X

The night slowly wore on. Four o'clock came and someone stole into Fiondra's tiny home. They took care not to disturb any of the few object's in the elleth's house. When they reached the bedroom, they crept in and went to Fiondra's bedside. Swiftly a cloth was thrust in Fiondra's mouth and her hands and feet binded. The struggling elleth was swept into a sack and the house was left. It stood there alone, the sole witness to a mysterious kidnapping.

X X X X X

Ooh, what's next? Sorry, you'll just have to wait. Truthfully, I only have a scant idea myself, and the chapter may take a couple days to write. Chapters come faster when I get more reviews! (Hint hint.) Thanks! And yes, I do know that this chapter is pretty short compared to my more recent chapters, but I felt that this was a good breaking point. Although slightly evil. Well, thanks for reading!


	18. A Vial of Treachery

Many thanks to all of my reviewers including: Austin B, Glorfys-grrl, Magicgirl810, Fire Vampire, Lady Luthien, angela, Legolas-is-to-hot-4-u, krystal-starlight, StarAngel Caelum SunSoar, shieldmaidenofmithrilhall, and etheraldragon. If I forgot anyone, please let me know! 

Vial of Treachery

Fiondra was dumped unceremoniously onto a wooden chair. A candle was lit and its light burned her eyes, after being in the rough sack for a considerable amount of time. When her eyes had adjusted, Fiondra glared at her captor. In the dim lighting, she could not make out his face as he removed the gag from her mouth.

"Who are you?" she demanded. "Why have you taken me here?"

The elf bowed low. "My sincerest apologies, milady. I was forced to." Then hearing footsteps travel down the street, he shoved the knotted cloth back into her mouth and hurried out of the building.

Fiondra heard him conversing quietly with someone, an elleth by the sound of her voice. Fiondra's suspicions were confirmed when the conversation stopped and Alqua walked through the door.

"Why, hello dear," Alqua said in her sickly sweet voice. She gave Fiondra a mocking smile as she pulled off her cloak. Alqua pulled out the offending gag and Fiondra gasped for clean air.

"Don't 'dear' me," Fiondra spat after regaining her breath. "What do you want with me?"

"Watch it," Alqua snapped. "I could easily kill you here and now."

Fiondra arched an eyebrow. "But you won't," she decided. "You are too obviously the only elf who has a motive to kill me."

Alqua thought and said sarcastically, "You are a smart one, aren't you? You're right though. Besides, if you really love Legolas you'll eventually die no matter what."

No longer willing to bait the other elleth, Fiondra whispered, "What do you mean?" Her eyes held fear and her muscles tensed.

Alqua's eyes shined venomously. Gleefully she said, "I have a potion that you will slip into Legolas' wine at the Midsummer Festival. It will make him fall instantly in love with me." She thought for a moment. "Well, I suppose he won't fall in love, but it will cloud his senses so that he forgets about you and he'll become enamored with me instead. Then we will be wed, and I shall be Queen!"

"No!" Fiondra cried, terror leaking past the calm dignity she had tried to uphold. "I love Legolas, and he...he loves me. I won't do it. His love is all that I have."

"Oh, but you will," Alqua replied evilly. "If you don't, I will kill Legolas. I can easily arrange a poison for that. And not only will you destroy your love in that way, but you will also leave King Thranduil without an heir."

Fiondra raced through her options. If she agreed to do it, she would never be able to be wit Legolas and she would die of a broken heart, like her mother before her. If she refused to do it, Alqua would kill Legolas and Fiondra did not doubt that Alqua had the power to. Alqua was a threat to everyone in Mirkwood. If she could somehow warn Legolas...

"By the way, don't even think of telling anyone of our arrangement, for then I would surely have to kill Legolas and many more innocent elves." Alqua took great delight in watching Fiondra's face fall. _Finally I will have my revenge. _Tears welled up in Fiondra's eyes and Alqua asked, "Do we have a bargain?"

Choking back a sob, Fiondra nodded. She let her head hang in defeat, brown tresses covering her face from Alqua's view. _I will find some way to stop this_, she told herself. _I will not allow my love for Legolas to die so easily. I have to come up with a plan._

Not knowing of the stubborn elleth's thoughts, Alqua held out a small vial. She harshly said, "Be careful with this. I do not want to have to make more." Fiondra took it in her bound hands silently. "I'll be leaving now," Alqua informed her. "This is my cousin's home and she will loan you some clothes to wear home. Unless of course you'd prefer to go home in your nightgown..."

Fiondra struggled to go after the blond female, but she only succeeded in falling off of the chair. Alqua laughed and fastening her cloak, she called, "You can come out now Arien." Then in a lower tone she reminded Fiondra, "Don't forget. Midsummer Festival. Legolas' wine." With those as her parting words, she left Fiondra to silence.

X X X X X

Fiondra fought at her bonds, trying to break them. She rolled over to the stone fireplace, where she rubbed her wrists back and forth across the edge of a sharp chip of slate.

"Here; let me help you," an elleth quietly said.

Fiondra recognized the lilting accent of the elleth. "Arien?" she asked in astonishment. "You're Alqua's cousin? But I thought you were a maid at the palace..."

Arien smiled sadly and nodded. "I am a maid. I come home at night. And just because I am a maid, does that mean that I cannot also be cousin to Alqua?" She started untying the bonds around Fiondra's hands and feet.

"But she's so, _different_ from you," Fiondra protested. "Why do you allow her to push you around?"

"For the same reason you do," Arien said wisely. She finished with the ties and Fiondra stood up. A moment later, she did the same. Then she whispered, "She threatened my love."

Startled, Fiondra exclaimed, "You can't mean to say that you also love Legolas!"

Arien shook her head wildly. "No, Lady Fiondra, not the Prince."

Impatiently, Fiondra asked, "Then who?" After she had uttered the words, she realized how rude they had been. She hurried to add, "But only if you wish to tell me."

Arien smiled and tenderly, as if in a dream, she murmured, "Aglarsîr."

Fiondra gaped at her, but under her breath, she muttered, "I certainly wasn't expecting that." Louder she asked, "Does he return your feelings?"

Arien turned away abruptly. "He does not even know that I exist," she said in a flat voice.

"Well, I'll try to help you change that," Fiondra said cheerfully. "Now, do you have some clothes that I may borrow?"

Dumbfounded, Arien said, "Yes, of course." She led the way to her bedroom. She started pulling out clothes and tossing them on her neatly made bed. "How do you propose to help me?" Arien said curiously. "And why would you want to?"

Fiondra smiled. "I'm doing this because truthfully, I haven't any friends and I'd like to consider you the best friend I have right now, not including Legolas and Gimli."

At this Arien's face shone like her namesake. Arien said happily, "Alqua always made sure that I had no friends. She didn't want me better than her. I would be perfectly honored to call you my best friend as well." The two ellith embraced and Fiondra continued.

"From now on, you may call me by my first name only. None of this 'my Lady' or any such thing," she said firmly. Arien laughed and nodded her head in agreement. "Now, as for helping you, all you need is an introduction to Aglarsîr. You can do the rest," Fiondra told her.

Arien stared at her with a puzzled look. "How do I 'do the rest' as you said?"

Fiondra refrained from laughing aloud when she realized the elleth was quite serious. Arien's vivid blue eyes continued the question and she raised her dark eyebrows. Fiondra rushed, "Isn't it obvious? You're not exactly homely. Quite the opposite in fact. You've got silky, wavy, black hair and intense blue eyes. Your skin is the color of porcelain, not lightly tanned like mine. And your figure is perfect since you're so tall and thin. I'm rather short and slender. You're gorgeous and Aglarsîr would have to be a fool not to notice you."

Arien flushed and this time Fiondra did laugh aloud. "You're beautiful too, Lady...I mean, Fiondra. But Alqua always tells me that no ellon would want me."

"Do you always believe everything that Alqua says?" Fiondra asked her. Arien looked away. "I guess so," Fiondra said sheepishly.

"Alqua has always been the more outgoing elleth out of the two of us," Arien explained. "We're close in age, but not in looks or personality. The only physical resemblance we have is our eyes and our build. Emotionally, we're complete opposites. She's bolder, like Aglarsîr. I suppose that's why he prefers her." Alqua said this last statement sadly.

"Believe me, I don't think Alqua will be any competition for you any more," Fiondra said wryly. "All you have to do is dress in brighter colors, not that drab brown that makes you fade with the woodwork in the palace."

Arien smiled and held up a gown of rich violet. Fiondra nodded approvingly. Turning serious, Arien asked, "How do you plan to stop Alqua from harming the Prince?"

"Ah, so you heard her new target?" Fiondra sighed. "I have no idea."

Arien lifted her chin. "I will help you overcome her the best that I can," she said gravely.

Fiondra hugged her newfound friend. "Thank you. I'd be lost on my own. I have no idea how to stop Alqua."

"Neither do I." Arien wrinkled her nose. "But we'll think of something." She suddenly broke out of her reverie. "What am I thinking? Let's find you some clothes that will fit you."

X X X X X

A month passed, leaving only three weeks to Midsummer. During that month, Fiondra only saw a glimpse or two of Legolas, and that at a distance. Gimli came over to Fiondra's home a few times though, and after gorging himself on her cooking, he shared news from the palace.

"Well, lass," he began. "The elf sends you his greetings. He wishes he could come and see you for himself, but the king is working him ragged. King Thranduil says that Legolas needs to prepare himself for the throne _before _he becomes busy with a wife." Gimli chuckled and took another sip of the wine that Fiondra had poured for him. He belched and continued, "And until he becomes engaged. We can't go off on any adventures; not off to Fangorn Forest, nor any mountains. Midsummer comes too slowly."

Her cheeks tinged pink, Fiondra murmured, "I agree." She busied herself by tending a tear in one of her skirts.

Sounding like a father, Gimli said, "Come now lass. I'm not blind. I know that you and Legolas have become, er, romantically involved. I'm certain he'll choose you to be his Queen. There's no need to pretend that he doesn't love you."

Fiondra whispered, "I wouldn't be so sure." A tear slipped down her cheek.

Gimli asked in concern, "What's wrong, Fiondra?"

Smiling awkwardly, she wiped at her face. "Nothing!" she sniffled with an overly cheery voice. "Nothing at all."

Gimli eyed her suspiciously, but he let the subject drop. "I'd best leave now, lass. 'Tis getting late, and I still don't know my way around this village as well as I'd like."

Fiondra got up, setting down her mending, and showed him to the door. "Thank you for visiting me," she said with a calm smile. She kissed him on the cheek and he turned a ruddy color.

"It wasn't a problem," the dwarf said gruffly. "I'll see you again soon." Gimli exited and Fiondra was again left alone with only her worries to visit her.

X X X X X

Ellon – male elf

I'm always open to suggestions. Thanks for reading and please review!


	19. Preparation

Many thanks to all reviewers including: Deana, StarAngel Caelum SunSoar, fierysoulgirl, raven01uk, Angela, angelsbane15, Austin B, Fire Vampire, krystal-starlight, Esme Donna, and George Bush (aka Mike). I'm so happy...I'm almost up to 100 reviews! (Which is exciting for me.) 

**Preparation**

Two weeks had passed, leaving only one week to Midsummer. For two straight weeks, Fiondra had fretted and wracked her brain for a plan. "Never before have I been so worried," she complained to Arien.

Arien patted Fiondra's shoulder absently. She was concentrating on the dress in her lap. It was customary for each unmarried elleth to wear white gowns at the Midsummer ball. Fiondra no longer had a white dress and Arien's was worn and frayed, so each was making a new one. Arien's new gown had a square neckline edged with silver piping. The tight sleeves also had the same trim, along with the square waist and hemline.

Fiondra's was made of the same silky, white fabric, but her skirt parted to show an underskirt of silver. Her neckline arched down, revealing just a hint of cleavage. The sleeves draped nicely and all Fiondra had to finish was some embroidery along the edges.

At that moment however, the gown lay forgotten. Fiondra dropped her needle in disgust. "How can I sew, knowing that I only have one week left of Legolas' love, and I haven't hardly seen him in two months!" The elleth burst out with this statement and in sudden realization of her predicament broke into loud, hysterical sobs.

Startled, Arien quickly put down her sewing and went to comfort Fiondra. As she rubbed the distraught elleth's back, heavy pounding started on the front door. Arien raised her blue eyes to the ceiling. "Eru, why me?" she muttered. She hurried to the door and opened it. She stared in shock at Aglarsîr, the one elf she did not expect to find on her friend's doorstep.

The mahogany-haired elf across from her apparently did not expect to see her there either. Aglarsîr let a couple minutes pass as he just blinked his green eyes at her. Coming to his senses, he asked, "Have we met?"

Arien blushed and looked down. "No milord. We've never been introduced."

Aglarsîr looked at her curiously. "I'm sure I've seen you somewhere before..."

Arien's face grew even more flushed. "I work as a maid at the palace, milord."

Aglarsîr shook his head. "Well, perhaps that's it. No matter. I am Aglarsîr, milady." He bowed low and kissed Arien's hand.

"And I am Arien, milord," she replied, dropping a curtsy.

Aglarsîr laughed. "It's Aglarsîr, Lady Arien. Please call me Aglarsîr."

"Very well," the elleth replied with a small smile. "But you must call me Arien."

Aglarsîr murmured, "Sweet, beautiful Arien."

Surprisingly enough, Arien did not blush, but instead a strange glow came into her eyes. Fiondra had calmed down and came upon the strange pair. She saw both of them and could only define it as love at first sight, even for Arien, who had before only fancied him.

Before anything could happen, Fiondra cleared her throat loudly. "Mae govannen, Lord Aglarsîr," she said, and Arien moved to stand by her side. "What can I do to help you?"

Aglarsîr shifted his weight from one foot to the other nervously. "I came to apologize to you, Lady Fiondra," he began. "I fear we did not meet on good terms. I came to you on request of Lady Alqua, who wanted me to...distract you, so to speak, from Legolas. I have come to realize that she is pure evil, and I know longer will have anything to do with her. I apologize for misleading you into thinking that I had perhaps fallen in love with you."

Fiondra smiled wryly. "There never was a chance of that. My heart belongs to Legolas and him alone. Was there something else?"

He nodded. "I also came to apologize for my past actions. You only know Legolas' side of the story of that mishap many years ago. I never..." He stopped and Fiondra noticed his stolen glance at Arien.

"You never – "she prompted him.

Aglarsîr looked down. "I never knew Alqua as a groom knows his bride. She made that up, just to show off or boast. Legolas never gave me the chance to explain. He's like his father in that regard. Legolas judged me, the same way the king judged your father, Relart."

Fiondra recognized the truth behind Aglarsîr's desperately spoken comment, but it hurt her nonetheless. She had never felt that Legolas was unforgiving before, but it was true that he still held a grudge against his onetime friend. Fiondra sighed. _Of course Legolas isn't perfect. No one is. _"Please continue," she said aloud to Aglarsîr.

The ellon said, "Although I never slept with Alqua, she still was not pure or chaste at that point. I tried to be decent, and offered to marry her, but she refused my proposal. Not long after that, Legolas left for Imladris. I wish that there were some way to show him that I never betrayed him; some way to show him that I want our old friendship back."

Arien's face lit up, and she blurted, "Oh, but there is!" Then realizing what she had just said, she covered her mouth with a thin hand and looked helplessly to Fiondra.

Fiondra stared at her, and then slowly smiled. "That's it!" she cried happily. "Arien, I could kiss you!" She hugged her friend tightly and then turned to Aglarsîr. The ellon was staring at her in confusion. "I'll help you if you help me," she informed him. At his cautious nod, she proceeded to tell him of her problem with Alqua, and her entire plan to get rid of her.

X X X X X

"What am I going to do with you?" an exasperated Thranduil asked his son. Legolas was acting distracted and restless. Thranduil knew that his son was not concentrating on what to do if there was a civil dispute among a group of elves, which was the day's lesson. No...Legolas was probably thinking on only one elf, a certain elleth with long, brown hair and sea-colored eyes. Breaking out of his guess on his son's thoughts, Thranduil asked, "Well?"

Legolas did not answer. He continued to stare out at the creek below them.

Thranduil sighed, but inwardly smiled. _It's good to see that Legolas is finally in love. And true love too, not like that silly infatuation he had with Lady Alqua. _To throw his son off, he interrogated him. "Have you asked her to marry you yet?"

The younger elf's face snapped toward his father's. "What?"

Thranduil repeated his question: "Have you asked her to marry you yet?"

Legolas heard the merriment in his father's voice. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he said stubbornly.

Thranduil chuckled. "I think you do. I'm not exactly blind. What are you waiting for?"

The blond ellon sighed. "Midsummer."

The older elf nodded wisely. "Of course. Then I suppose it is time to give you this." He crossed over to a small cupboard and pulled out a small wooden box. Thranduil handed it to Legolas and quietly said, "It was your mother's. She would have wanted you to use it well."

Legolas carefully opened the box. Inside was a silver necklace with a single emerald gem in the shape of a leaf. He looked up his father, so overcome with emotion that he was unable to speak.

In a voice thick with tears, Thranduil said, "I gave it to her when she told me that she was carrying you. I half suspect that it was the reason she named you Legolas. Fitting, isn't it? That she would name you after a green leaf..." Thranduil brushed at his eyes and cleared his throat.

Legolas touched the jewel lovingly and gently closed the box. "Thank you Ada," he said huskily. "I can only hope that Fiondra will consent to be my wife." He stood up and embraced his father.

"Well, she had better," Thranduil said, sapphire-covered arms encircling his son. "After all I went through to get you two together."

Legolas' mouth dropped and Thranduil started laughing. "You old scoundrel! You mean to say that..."

Thranduil gave him an innocent look. "I couldn't have my only son marrying just anyone, now could I? And it worked...You two are helplessly in love with each other, as any fool could see. Go off now; I have things to arrange for the festival."

Legolas turned to leave, but then stopped. "Do I still have to wait for Midsummer?"

Thranduil shook his head at Legolas' eager expression. "You know the ellith, son; they like their romance. Better to wait and propose to her when the very wind whispers love."

Legolas sighed and nodded. Then he asked, "Do I have to pretend I'm still looking for a bride and dance with the other ellith?"

Thranduil exclaimed, "Yes, until she agrees to take you off my hands! Now go, and leave me in peace!"

Legolas gave him a quick grin and slight bow. Then he dashed for the door, clutching the wooden box.

Thranduil rolled his eyes. _It's a wonder Fiondra can put up with him._

X X X X X

Mae govannen – Welcome

Ellon – male elf

Elleth – singular female elf

Ellith – plural female elves

Imladris – a.k.a. Rivendell

Well, that's it! Don't worry, Midsummer will be the next chapter. Thank you to all those who gave me the wonderful suggestions for the plan. It will all work out in the end! (And by the way, the story will still continue after Midsummer.) Thanks! Please review, as always.


	20. Midsummer

Many thanks to all reviewers including: Vampire Feuer, Myri78, Austin B, and Angela. Here's the next chapter since I promised you. Just so you know, it's too long to have in one chapter, so the ball will be in two parts. This is the first, and the other will be up very soon. (Before I leave for vacation, I swear.) Anyhow, here 'tis: 

**Midsummer**

"I'm quite thankful that King Thranduil let me leave early," Arien said to Fiondra while slipping on a petticoat. "If he hadn't, I would never have enough time to ready myself for the ball. And thank you for allowing me to dress over here. Alqua has taken over my home. It seems ever since she found out that you and I have become friends, and Aglarsîr and I have been...seeing each other, I am suddenly her worst enemy. Except for you. She is suspicious of my every action."

Fiondra fastened her chemise. "I can't imagine it's too pleasant having to endure her day and night. You're welcome to stay here as long as you'd like. What's the use of a spare bedroom if no one uses it?"

Arien smiled and slipped on her new white dress. "Thank you. I think I'll take you up on that offer, at least for tonight. If your plan works, I foresee that Alqua will be in a nasty mood."

Anxiously, Fiondra said, "I hope you're right. I hope it does work." She turned to her own gown and put it on.

Arien gasped in delight. "If Legolas ever thought he was in love with my cousin, he won't after he sees you. You're an absolute vision!"

Fiondra blushed. "Thank you. I might say that Aglarsîr will feel the same for you." She walked over to her mirror and peered at her reflection. The white gown fit her well and added healthy glow to her skin. Her eyes looked large in her anxiety and she tried to calm herself. Her hair...was a fright. "I'll fix your hair, if you'll fix mine," she bargained with Arien desperately.

Arien laughed lightly. "All right. I'll let you do mine first, as yours will take longer. I've already brushed through my hair."

Fiondra swiftly twisted multiple strands of Arien's ebony hair and let a twist hang on either side of the elleth's face. She made one larger twist to hang down on top of the rest of Arien's silken tresses. Satisfied, "Fiondra told her, "You're gorgeous. The contrast of your black hair and the white gown is stunning. Aglarsîr doesn't stand a chance."

Arien's cheeks flushed. "I wish..." She sighed, but then brightened. "Your turn!" She pushed Fiondra onto a wooden stool and brushed through the thick locks of hair. She nimbly twisted the strands together the same way Fiondra had, but instead created a net across the rest of Fiondra's brown hair.

When Arien had finished, Fiondra stood up and walked to the door. "Ready?" she asked her friend.

Arien gave a shaky smile. "Ready as I'll ever be."

They walked out the door, each carrying a glowing lantern to guide them through the dark night. On their way to the palace, other elves passed the two ellith. When the palace came in sight, Fiondra cast a silent prayer upwards. _Eru, help me to succeed with my plan so that I will still have both Legolas and his love. This night could either be wonderful or horrid for me. I must not fail. Without Legolas, what is eternal life? Nothing but sheer pain. No wonder Mama gave up after Ada died. It was too hard for her to go on. Eru, help me! _

X X X X X

Legolas put on his tunic of white silk over his soft gray leggings. He quickly pulled on a pair of gray boots and started to leave his room. Stopping suddenly, he turned and went back to his room reminding himself, _Not yet; crown and Fiondra's necklace. _He placed the traditional Mirkwood crown on his head; the silver crown with emerald leaves and diamond flower buds. He went to his bed and reached into a drawer on the stand next to it. Legolas pulled out the wooden box containing his mother's necklace. He sent a plea to the heavens. _Eru, let Fiondra accept this as a symbol of my love for her. Let her know that it is given to her with all my heart and soul. Let her know how much it meant to both my father and mother. _

Legolas noticed the lanterns of elves that were slowly arriving for the ball. He hurried to his father's room. Thranduil was also watching the lights of the elves below. Interrupting his father's thoughts, he asked, "Am I presentable, Ada?"

Thranduil turned to look at his son. "Could you not wear robes for one night?" He gestured to his own heavy, silver brocade robes. "Would it be too painful for you?" Legolas shrugged and Thranduil shook his head. "I guess you'll do," he said. "Now, do you have the flower?"

Legolas raised his eyebrows. "What flower?"

Thranduil groaned. "Don't tell me that you've forgotten that tradition too?"

Legolas grinned sheepishly. "I was more worried about saving Middle-Earth than some flower tradition, Ada."

Thranduil sighed and explained. "Each ellon picks a flower with a special meaning to give to one elleth. If the elleth cannot name the message, the giver of the flower can claim a kiss. If she does name it, she can demand one thing of the ellon, be it kiss or otherwise."

Legolas' face brightened. "I can get a kiss?" he asked eagerly.

Thranduil warned. "Only if the elleth doesn't guess the meaning. I'm assuming you'll give your flower to Fiondra?"

Legolas nodded. "Of course. Do you have a book on flower meanings?"

Thranduil went to a shelf and pulled off a slim volume. He handed it to Legolas, saying, "Your mother gave this to me aster I accidentally gave her the wrong flower at one ball."

Legolas gave a sly smile. "What flower was that?"

Thranduil grew flustered and didn't respond, but Legolas kept pestering him for an answer. Reluctantly, the older ellon said, "A Sweet Pea." At Legolas' raised eyebrows, he sighed. "Meaning _lasting pleasure_."

Legolas burst out laughing and Thranduil indignantly huffed, "Well, see if you can do any better!" Seeing his son's grin, the king knew Legolas would not soon forget this. "I'm going to the banquet hall now. Don't be too long; the ball will start soon."

"Yes Ada," Legolas said, and started rifling through the dictionary. _Azalea – first love, which doesn't fit...Daisy –innocence, not what I'm looking for...Gardenia – you are lovely, true, but not good enough... _"Aha!" He put the book back and quickly sprinted out to the gardens to find his flower.

X X X X X

Fiondra nervously looked around. "Do you see Legolas?" she asked Arien.

Her friend shook her head. "No..." she said slowly. "But there's Aglarsîr!"

Arien's face lit up as the tall ellon strode over to them. "You two look exquisite tonight," he said appreciatively.

The ellith thanked him. Then in an undertone, Fiondra asked, "Is everything going to work out?"

Aglarsîr nodded. "We only have to wait until the food is served."

Fiondra relaxed a little bit. "Should we be seated?" she suggested to Arien and Aglarsîr.

Aglarsîr offered an arm to each elleth. "Miladies, let me find us a table."

X X X X X

Legolas reached the hall, flower tucked into the belt at his waist. His blue eyes searched the room for Fiondra. He hadn't yet found her when Gimli came up to him.

"There you are lad. Your father said you'd be out looking for a flower, but I see you've found it." The dwarf gestured to the light purple blossom. "May I ask what it is for?"

Legolas briefly explained the custom to him. When Gimli asked him what the flower stood for and what was its' name, the elf refused to divulge the answers. "If I told you, that would ruin the fun for later on. Wait; you'll see after we eat."

"Speaking of which," the dwarf began with a smile, "It looks as if the food is ready. Let's sit down."

The friends sat at the head table, next to the already seated Thranduil. "I notice my father didn't press you to wear white," Legolas commented to Gimli. The dwarf looked down at his outfit of dark gray and brown. "I'm not exactly an unmarried elf, now am I?"

Legolas wryly said, "That is quite true." He grinned at his friend and again let his eyes roam the expanse of the room.

Gimli did the same, and soon sat up a little straighter in his chair. Curiously, he questioned, "Isn't that Lady Fiondra?"

Legolas turned to follow Gimli's gaze. Fiondra was being seated by none other than Aglarsîr. _Why is she with him? _So intent in his anger, he didn't notice the other elleth at Aglarsîr's side.

Gimli looked at Legolas cautiously. When he was content that the elf wasn't going to burst out in a jealous rage, he said consolingly, "You know she wouldn't betray you, lad. Fiondra's too much in love with you."

"I hope you're right," Legolas said, still unsure. He continued to watch Fiondra and Aglarsîr, and he felt his heart get brutally stabbed when she laughed happily at some comment the handsome elf made. He swallowed hard. _She still loves me...Right, why am I kidding myself? I haven't spoken to her in two months! Aglarsîr could have easily charmed her in that amount of time. He always was better at that than I... _

Oblivious to his son's inner turmoil, King Thranduil stood up to get everyone's attention. He exclaimed, "Welcome, my good elves, and dwarf, to the Midsummer Ball! Tonight marks the start of Midsummer, and as you well know, tomorrow will be completely set aside in celebration. But tonight is for the lovers, both young and old. Let us now feast, so that later the ellith may guess at their flowers. Eat, and be merry!"

X X X X X

Alqua kept her eyes on Fiondra from across the room. When the food and drink had been brought out, she had enjoyed watching the other elleth pale. _The fool is really going to give him the potion. What luck! _Fiondra quietly slipped the potion into her own drink and took it in her hand. She got up, and slowly walked to Legolas, her eyes cast toward the ground. _Yes...Do it now! _Alqua perched herself on the edge of her chair in excitement. Fiondra reached the table and... _What is she doing! _

The elleth tipped her cup over and let the contents hit the floor, where the poison sizzled and sent up wafts of smoke. Alqua nearly shrieked aloud. _No! The stupid wench ruined everything! _Then she realized she had to leave. _She will tell of my treason! _Panicked, the blond elleth turned to flee.

"I wouldn't think of running anywhere," a male voice said grimly. A blade came under her chin to touch her throat.

Alqua stiffened. She grated, "Aglarsîr, I could destroy you for this!"

"You're not exactly in any position to threaten me," he said. "Just sit still and listen."

Alqua complied only by force. She sat there, trying to ignore the astonished stares of the elves around her.

X X X X X

Fiondra started to tremble in sudden relief and surprise. _Legolas is safe. Nothing else matters right now. I better had explain myself. _When she spoke, her voice was strong, masking all evidence of her previous fright. "Your Highness, Legolas, Gimli, all good elves gathered here tonight," she began, gesturing toward all in the room. "Treason has been committed in Mirkwood. The traitor sits there." She pointed to Alqua, and all heads snapped in that direction to gawk. Whispers echoed throughout the room, gossipers already starting their work.

Fiondra continued. "Alqua wished for me to poison you with a potion of her creation," she told Legolas firmly. "That very poison now lies on the floor. It would have made you fall in love with her, instead of your heart's desire."

Fiondra watched Legolas' face harden familiarly at this news. She continued in a quieter voice. "I couldn't let her destroy what we shared," she said in a shy voice. "I miss you, and have not seen you in months, but my feelings have not changed." Legolas looked at her expectantly and she said simply, "I love you. I desperately hope that your heart is no longer confused. These last few months have been torture for me."

Legolas stood up and went to her. "Believe me, life hasn't been easy for me either. But know this; I am sure and so is my heart." He bent to kiss her, but right when their lips were to touch, Thranduil 'ahem-ed' loudly.

"Much as I'd enjoy watching my son profess his love to you Lady Fiondra, everyone's food is getting cold. And typically, the romance is supposed to be for later, after we eat. Basically, you two, do you mind?" He smiled pointedly.

Legolas led a blushing Fiondra back to her seat amidst catcalls from some of the other male elves. When she was again in her chair, Fiondra added, "By the way, Aglarsîr's really been on your side all along. Give him a chance to talk later, all right?"

Warily, Legolas asked, "Then you aren't involved with him?"

She looked startled, but quickly recovered and laughed. "He's hopelessly in love with Arien here, my dear friend." Arien delightedly giggled and waved to Legolas, who bowed in return.

"I'll give him a chance to talk right now," the Prince said soberly. "I still have to go deal with Alqua." He excused himself, and went over to where the treasonous elleth was still held by his old friend.

Fiondra sat down and heaved a sigh of relief. _Let the fun begin. _She smiled at Arien and ravenously dug into her food.

X X X X X

A/N: I did not make up the flowers and their meanings. I've gotten the information from other sources. I've always loved the fact that in the Victorian era, men used to send bouquets of flowers with secret messages to the women they were courting. I'm a hopeless romantic, so I thought I'd throw that in there, with a slight twist of my own. You'll see which flowers Fiondra and Arien receive in the next chapter.

I hope you like how everything worked out. It wasn't the most ingenious of ways, but it did work, and you'll also see what happens to evil Alqua and good old Aglarsîr in the next chapter. I promise I'll update ASAP. Thanks for reading, and please review! The more people that do, the faster I write. (Hint hint). I need input to continue this story, my dear fanfiction friends. Namarie for now.


	21. Forever is a Long Time

Many thanks to all reviewers including: Deana, Banana4422, Vampire Feuer, krystal-starlight, shieldmaidenofmithrilhall, Jazz-Skywalker, Angela, Alatariel Princess of Mirkwood, alexian-goddess, and Austin B. Here's the next chapter since I promised you. Thanks for being so great! Here you go...The long awaited chapter: 

Forever is a Long Time

Legolas first went to Thranduil. "Ada, do I have your permission to punish Alqua as she deserves?"

He nodded and reminded Legolas, "Be fair, son. I know what Alqua did was wrong, but remember my mistake when I punished Fiondra's father."

"I will Ada," Legolas said, and he went over to Aglarsîr and his captive.

Alqua's face was alarmingly white. "Please highness, have mercy on me! I only did it for love of you!"

Coldly Legolas said, "You mean for love of my social status. You nearly destroyed something sacred to our kind, true love. You would have killed not only me, but also Fiondra. I can take a threat to myself, but you will not threaten those that I love. For this, you shall be punished."

"What are you going to do, kill me?" she sneered, and Aglarsîr pushed his sword closer against her neck.

"I have half a mind to," Legolas said seriously. "But I will not kill another unless it is in self-defense of my self or those around me. No, you shall spend day and night under heavy guard until my father leaves for Valinor. Then you shall leave with him, and spend the rest of your days there, alone and separate from everyone else."

Alqua cried, "Forever! What kind of punishment is this? You cannot keep me alone forever!"

"You will be kept alone until all can be sure that you have changed your ways and are no longer harmful to us." Although Alqua continued to protest, Legolas firmly said, "I have given your punishment. Now it shall be carried out." He beckoned and two strong ellyn took a defeated Alqua by the arms and led her out of the room.

"You have no idea how good that feels," Legolas said in a tired voice to Aglarsîr.

The other ellon laughed nervously, and wryly said, "Actually, I do." Aglarsîr grew sober, and said, "Legolas, I'm sorry. I never broke our friendship. It was all a huge misunderstanding. That vixen and I never slept together. It was just another of her many lies. If I could do everything over again..."

Legolas smiled sadly. "But you can't. Regardless, I'm sorry too. It was wrong of me to accuse you, especially when I didn't even know your side of the story. Please forgive me."

Aglarsîr warmly said, "All is forgiven. Friends?"

Legolas grinned. "Friends." He clasped Aglarsîr's shoulder. The other elf did the same, but then laughing, he pulled Legolas into a hug.

When they had finished their renewal of friendship, Legolas slyly asked, "So what's this I hear about you and Lady Arien?"

Never missing a beat, Aglarsîr replied, "What's this I hear about you and Lady Fiondra?"

Legolas chuckled. "Fair enough. Let's go finish our food. There's flowers to give and kisses to collect."

X X X X X

Thranduil stood up. "It is time for the flowers to be presented. Will the ellith please come to this side." He gestured to his right and then continued. "And will the ellyn please come to the other side, with their flowers."

Every elf went to their place, except for the young elflings, who could not yet participate in the tradition. The male elves had various looks on their faces, ranging from nervousness to confidence. The females on the other hand, were giggling and whispering excitedly about possible meanings of the flowers that were seen in their ellon's hand.

"I wonder if Aglarsîr even got me a flower," Arien whispered to Fiondra.

In reply, Fiondra murmured, "I know Legolas has a flower; I caught a glimpse of it. I just didn't see it well enough."

"What are you going to ask for if you guess its' meaning?" Arien asked her.

"Well...If I ask for what I really want, we'd have to be married first!" Fiondra said wickedly. The two ellith giggled hysterically until Thranduil again called for attention.

"Who would like to give their flower first?" Thranduil asked the group of male elves.

An arrogant-looking ellon came forward with a delicate flower. He called out the name of an elleth, who came up to him laughing.

"Guess the name and meaning if you will," Thranduil told her. "But do not forget that you have the right to refuse it."

Still giggling the elleth said, "That's an orchid and I do believe it means, You are beautiful."

Another elf behind the king looked it up and nodded. "That is correct."

"Very well," Thranduil said approvingly. "What do you wish of this ellon?"

"A kiss will do," the elleth said coyly. She rushed to the ellon and pulled him into a long kiss.

"All right," Thranduil chuckled. He watched the happy couple stroll off arm in arm. "Who's next?"

Elf after elf came forward until only Aglarsîr and Legolas were left. "Royalty last," Aglarsîr said to Legolas with a grin. The dark-haired ellon went to the front of the room. "For the Lady Arien," he said, and held out a cheerful, yellow flower.

Arien went to join him. "I know that flower is a daffodil. Perhaps it means great joy?" she asked hopefully.

The elf with the book looked it up and said, "No. It means..."

Aglarsîr interrupted. "It means, You are the only one."

Arien blushed heavily as Aglarsîr leaned in to kiss her. They too walked off to the side, holding hands.

Legolas swallowed and went to face the elves. Hoarsely, he called out, "For the Lady Fiondra."

Fiondra came up to him and smiled. "A lilac...How perfectly lovely," she murmured and held it up to her nose to inhale its' sweet fragrance. "But I'm afraid that...I don't know what it means."

Legolas smiled and said playfully, "It means enchantment." He took Fiondra's mouth with his and the months of bottled-up passion fueled his mind for the next minute. Fiondra too seemed to let all of her emotions into the kiss, and everyone watching them sighed with pleasure.

When the kiss had lasted for too long, Thranduil came to his son and gently pulled him and Fiondra apart. "I believe it is time for the dancing to start." Music immediately filled the air and Thranduil smiled. He bowed to Fiondra and asked her, "May I have this dance?"

She curtsied back and tucked her lilac into her hair. "Of course highness!"

Thranduil laughed at his son's woebegone expression and whirled the small elleth into a lively dance. "Don't worry, my dear lady. I mean to steal only one dance from my son," he cheerily informed her.

"I'm hardly worried," Fiondra laughed. "I have no doubt that Legolas will come to snatch me back quite soon."

Sure enough, as soon as the dance had ended, Legolas hurried to dance with Fiondra, but he was not quick enough. "Time to claim my dance," Aglarsîr told him, and he too spun Fiondra out of sight.

After Aglarsîr had finished, Legolas again tried to get Fiondra, but another ellon asked her, then another, then even Gimli, who was a good two feet shorter than her. Finally, Legolas stormed up to the blond ellon that Fiondra was curtseying to, and grated, "Enough. I mean to dance with Fiondra now."

The other elf backed away slowly and Fiondra held back a giggle. At Legolas' fast-paced dancing though, she gasped, "Legolas! Don't be so rough!"

"I haven't danced with you at all," he said slyly. "I'll be as rough as I want."

The song ended and Fiondra stumbled, something that elves rarely do. "Are you all right?" Legolas asked in concern. Was I too rough on her?

Fiondra took in a shaky breath and tried to laugh. "After that whirlwind of a dance, I feel rather warm, that's all."

Seeing his opportunity, Legolas suggested, "How about a walk in the gardens?"

She replied, "I was thinking more of a cool drink, but a walk would be fine as well."

Legolas led her to the door, first grabbing her a goblet of wine. "Better?" he asked.

Fiondra gulped the rest of the red liquid down and nodded. "Quite." Outside, she broke the silence. "I'm flattered by the flower that you gave me; in fact it is one of my favorite kinds. But there was a more appropriate one you could have given me."

Legolas asked curiously, "What flower is that?"

"A dogwood," Fiondra said. "It means, love undiminished by adversity. Of course the adversity in our case would have been Alqua."

Legolas laughed. "That would have worked." He led her over to a bench and they both sat down. "I have something to say to you now," he told the elleth. "Please hear me out before you say anything."

She gave him a puzzled look, but she nodded slowly. Legolas drew in a deep breath and continued. "I've come to realize what a change you've been in my life. I was happy before, but you've made me complete. I cannot imagine waking up one day, without you sleeping by my side. I can't comprehend the fact that you might not be there in my bed at night, welcoming me into your arms. I love you Fiondra. Will you have me for your husband?"

He took out the wooden box carefully and handed it to her. There was a soft intake of breath as she opened it. "It once was my mother's," Legolas explained. "My father gave it to her when he learned that she carried me, and recently he gave it to me to offer to you. Will you be my wife?"

Fiondra looked up to him, her great eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Oh Legolas. I love you too. I was so afraid tonight. I thought everything would turn out wrong, and I'd be left without you. Of course I'll marry you. I thought you would never ask." She threw her arms around him and they sat there for a moment.

"Let me help you put this on," Legolas said to her. He fastened the necklace about her throat, and sat back to admire the glistening emerald on the slender breastbone. "It suits you," he told her softly.

Fiondra touched it and quietly said, "It's beautiful. Thank you." They kissed, finally recognizing that they were finally betrothed to each other.

"I hope the wedding's not too far off," Legolas said. "I don't know how much longer I can wait." He kissed Fiondra again until she playfully pushed him away.

"That all depends on you," she said. "Did you forget that you and Gimli were going to have more adventures? Because he certainly hasn't."

He swore under his breath, and Fiondra laughed. "Do not worry about it now. Let us stay here for a while and celebrate our betrothal." She listened to his sigh, and whispered, "Im meleth le. "

Legolas whispered back, "Ar Im meleth le. " He kissed her again and the trees sighed with pleasure at the romance beneath them.

X X X X X

Ellyn – male elves (plural)

Im meleth le – I love you

Ar Im meleth le – And I love you

Sigh...I do love a good romance. That scene makes me happy. Let me know how you think I handled the proposal and I'll be grateful. Please review; you have my thanks.


	22. Farewell, My Love

Many thanks to all reviewers including: Tinkerbell033, alexian-goddess, Myri78, Vampire Feuer, raven01uk, Angela, krystal-starlight, and fierysoulgirl. Thanks for being patient! 

Farewell, My Love

Fiondra dreamily brushed through her thick hair, her thoughts drifting back to that Midsummer night. Thranduil had lovingly embraced her, and then told Legolas how proud that his mother would be. The old king had then announced the betrothal to his subjects, who had roared with approval.

Arien had wept with joy, and Aglarsîr had given Legolas his heartiest congratulations on a "fine decision". And Gimli had been pleased as well, but for more than one reason.

Fiondra sighed as she set down her hairbrush. Gimli was happy because since Legolas was now engaged, they could now go off to explore Middle Earth. While they enjoy more adventures, I'll be stuck here waiting and worrying.

Knocking began at the door, and Fiondra pushed her bulk of hair onto her back. She opened the door to find Legolas smiling at her.

"Morning love," he said to Fiondra and gave her a long kiss.

Fiondra returned his kiss, but pulled back after a moment. She laughed, "What put you in such a cheerful mood this morning?"

Excitedly, Legolas informed her, "Gimli and I will be able to leave for our trip tomorrow!"

At this news, Fiondra sobered and turned away. Her only response was a quiet "Oh."

Puzzled, Legolas asked, "What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy for me."

Fiondra spun around, tears forming in her eyes. "Happy? Why should I be happy when you're leaving me for Eru knows how long! Why should be content with sitting here at home, worrying about you?"

The elleth started sobbing and Legolas pulled her close to him. He pressed a kiss to her head and soothed, "I'll be fine. It's only for a few months, a year at most."

Fiondra looked up at him, her eyes wide. "A year!" she asked incredulously. At his nod, she promptly burst into tear again.

Legolas silently cursed, but tried to calm her once more. "Fiondra, I love you. That's never going to change. One year won't matter too much. We have eternity together."

Fiondra whispered, "I know. I'll miss you so much though."

Legolas grinned. "You think that I wouldn't miss you? Eru, you'll be my every thought. My only worry is that you'll forget me."

"Never," Fiondra gasped. "That's impossible. But in case I do forget," she teased him, "I'll have this to remind me of you." Gently, she touched the emerald pendant around her neck.

"That would be kind of hard to ignore, wouldn't it?" Legolas smiled and met her lips for another kiss. "Shall we enjoy our last day together?"

Fiondra was already out the door. "Let's."

X X X X X

That evening, the two elves sat together in a tall, fir tree, gazing at the stars. Fiondra moved her head to rest on Legolas' shoulder. "I'm sorry for earlier," she murmured. "I'll be fine here. I'll just concentrate on making our wedding plans."

"Which reminds me," Legolas said slowly. "Ada wants to see us married before he leaves for the Undying Lands."

"When will that be?" Fiondra asked.

"Before Midsummer of next year," Legolas replied.

Fiondra thought for a moment and then decided, "It would probably be best to have the wedding of late spring before he leaves then. How does May 26th sound to you?"

Legolas gave her a wicked grin. "You want to be wed in 'the lusty month of May'? Fine by me."

Fiondra blushed. "You scoundrel. Is that all you ever think about?"

The ellon nodded innocently and replied, "Most of the time."

Fiondra slapped at him playfully, and laughing, Legolas pulled her close to him for a kiss. They sat on the wide tree branch in silence for a while, until a sliver of moon started to rise. Then Legolas started to softly sing in his rich voice.

Fiondra listened to the words, full of love and emotion.Her throat closed painfully on her, as she realized that soon Legolas would be gone, and she'd be by herself once again.

Legolaslet the last notes die away and then looked to Fiondra.

"That was wonderful, Legolas. Thank you," she said cuddling into him.

"It was true," Legolas murmured into her ear. "Every word of it. Now come; we had both better get some rest before I have to leave in the morning." He gave a quick kiss to Fiondra and nimbly climbed down the tree. Reaching the ground, Legolas held out his arms to catch his betrothed as she too dropped from the bottom branches of the pine.

As the blissful couple left, the pine tree, and the trees surrounding it, sighed with pleasure. Fiondra felt the emotions radiating from the forest and told Legolas, "I do believe the trees liked your song as well."

Legolas looked around and smiled. "They are happy for us." He put his arms around Fiondra's waist and they continued back towards the village and palace.

X X X X X

Legolas tightened the bedrolls on the back of Arod's saddle. That done, he absentmindedly rubbed the stallion's flank as he looked about the clearing. A few elves had gathered to see him and Gimli off, including his father, Fiondra, Aglarsîr, and Arien.

Gimli was saying his good-byes to Thranduil and Fiondra, so Legolas went to Arien and Aglarsîr. He bowed to the dark-haired elleth and said, "Please Lady Arien, make sure that Fiondra does not dwell on my absence. I do not wish to cause her pain by my leaving for a while."

Arien dropped a curtsy. "Please sire, call me Arien. And don't worry. She'll be so occupied with her wedding plans that she'll scarcely think of you!"

Legolas started. "Don't keep her that busy!" he exclaimed and Arien laughed.

Legolas, now satisfied that Fiondra would have some time to think of him, turned to Aglarsîr. "Will you watch after her for me, mellon nin?" he asked.

Aglarsîr smiled. "I'll make sure that she doesn't run off with anyone else or get caught in a spider's web, if that's what you mean."

Wryly, Legolas said, "Thanks. Now I really feel good about leaving her here." He clasped Aglarsîr's shoulder and moved to Thranduil.

"Namarie Ada," Legolas said seriously.

"Namarie son," Thranduil replied. "Don't be gone too long. My time in these woods is almost done. And I want to see you happily wed before it is." The king gave his son a hug, despite the fact that Legolas was rolling his eyes in exasperation. (Having heard the same speech about his single status at least a dozen times.)

Then Legolas turned to say goodbye to Fiondra. Eru, forgive me, I don't want to leave her. Fiondra stood calmly, the only outward appearance of her despair being her glistening eyes. Legolas swallowed and huskily told her, "I'll return. Im meleth le." He desperately took possession of the elleth's mouth.

Reluctantly each stopped the kiss. "Namarie, meleth nin," Fiondra said softly. She quickly caressed his face, tracing her fingers over his high cheekbones and thin lips.

Legolas' heart screamed at him, but nonetheless, he turned to leave. "Wait!" Fiondra cried, and she grabbed his arm. She pressed something cool into his callused hand and closed his fingers over it. Legolas started to look, but Fiondra whispered, "Not until you're out of sight." She gave him one last kiss before he mounted Arod. "Im meleth le, Legolas. Namarie meleth nin." Fiondra waved as Arod started to journey out of the clearing.

"Don't look back lad," Gimli advised gruffly from where he sat on the horse. "It'll be easier that way."

And so Legolas sat, staring ahead until he and the dwarf had left the trees of Mirkwood behind them. Then he opened his hand to look at the objects in it.

One was a scrap of paper, which he pushed aside. The other was a silver ring, carved in the shape of a vine, with sapphire flowers in it. Legolas slipped it onto a finger of his left hand and unfolded the note.

It read, _Forget-me-not meaning True Love Fiondra._

X X X X X

The songthat I originally used here was "Happy Heart", by Andy Williams. Again, by FanFiction's new policy, I was forced to take it off.

Namarie – farewell

Mellon nin – my friend

Im meleth le – I love you

Meleth nin – my love

Namarie, meleth nin – Farewell, my love

Please review! I honestly want to hear your valuable opinions. They are like mithril to me. Please have patience for the next chapter, mellon nin.


	23. An Invitation

Thanks to all reviewers including: Taylor, Goldfire, FunkyChunkyMunky, kayla, shieldmaidenofmithrilhall, angela (who is now Luthien Ancalime87), Austin B, Redneck Horse lover, Magicgirl810, Tinkerbell033, and alexian-goddess. Enjoy!

An Invitation

"His Royal Highness, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, and his betrothed, the Lady Fiondra of Mirkwood, invite you to join them in celebrating their wedding, which will take place on May Twenty-sixth of the year Three Thousand and Twenty-one," Fiondra read aloud to Arien and Aglarsîr. "How does that sound?" she asked them as they sat at her table eating the potato soup that she had made that night.

Aglarsîr looked up at the anxious elleth and shrugged. "Good enough for me." He turned to his goblet of wine and gulped some down.

Annoyed, Arien slapped at his arm. "You're not helping," she chided him in an undertone. In a louder voice, Arien placated Fiondra. "It's perfect. No one will be able to refuse an invitation such as that to your wedding."

Fiondra still looked worried. "Are you sure?" she asked, glancing at her delicate writing on the piece of white parchment.

"Yes," Arien replied firmly. "And I'm sure Legolas would agree with me."

"Yeah, if he were here," Aglarsîr muttered.

At his unkind words, Fiondra's eyes filled with tears and she twisted away, a fist pressed to her mouth to stifle her sobs.

Arien glared at Aglarsîr and grabbing his arm, pulled him out of the room. "What is wrong with you?" she asked him angrily. "Can you not see how Fiondra suffers without him!"

"It's September; Legolas hasn't been gone that long!" Aglarsîr replied heatedly.

"Wouldn't you suffer if I were gone that long? It's long enough for anyone to feel pain," Arien retorted, distress creeping into her voice.

Aglarsîr looked at the liquid welling in her eyes and immediately felt remorse. The ellon gathered Arien into his arms and held her close. "Forgive me meleth nin," he murmured into her dark hair. "I was jealous that he got to explore Middle Earth while I stay here lounging around."

Arien looked up at him and laughed through her tears. With a twinkle in her blue eyes, she teased him. "Surely you're not suggesting that you'd want to leave me!" At the ellon's trapped expression, she giggled again and wiped away at the streaks on her face.

"Of course not, sweet Arien," Aglarsîr slowly said, his intense, green eyes never leaving her face. He kissed the smaller elf and she responded willingly. Aglarsîr finished the kiss and told Arien, "Let us go back to Fiondra and see if we can help her by either writing out the invitations or addressing them."

"And you can apologize to her," Arien told him seriously. He agreed, and hand in hand, they headed back to the lonely elleth.

X X X X X

Frodo Baggins scanned the invitation. So Legolas was getting married._ Well, good for him_, the hobbit thought wearily.

The day was October 6th, the anniversary of the day when Frodo had been stabbed with a Morgul blade at Weathertop. The invitation had just arrived with a messenger a few minutes before and Frodo had to admit that he was feeling a bit put out with the world as he read the simple note.

Yet he could also not deny that he was happy for the elf. Legolas deserved someone who would love him and that he would love back. Hopefully that someone was this Lady Fiondra.

Frodo sighed and reached for a piece of parchment and some ink. Just as he started to pen a response, Samwise Gamgee burst into the room.

"Mister Frodo, did you hear?" the stocky hobbit cried ecstatically.

"Yes Sam, I've been invited to Legolas' wedding as well," Frodo replied with a slight smile.

Sam shook his tawny head. "Not that, Mister Frodo sir, although that is good news."

Puzzled, Frodo asked, "Then what is it Sam?"

Unable to contain himself any longer, Sam proudly stated, "Rosie is expecting a babe in the spring."

Frodo jumped up and clapped his beaming friend on the back. "That's wonderful, Sam! I'm truly glad for you and Rosie. Please extend my congratulations to her."

Sam nodded, and still glowing, he left the room. Frodo smiled and turned back to his parchment. Two bits of good news in one day. It almost made the anniversary seem less dreary. Pushing unwelcome thoughts out of his head, Frodo began to write.

_Dear Legolas & Lady Fiondra,_

_First, let me congratulate you both on your proposal. I am pleased to say that I will be able to attend your wedding on May 26th. I look forward to seeing Legolas again, along with all of our old Fellowship friends. I also look forward to meeting Lady Fiondra. Again, you have my felicitations._

_Best wishes,_

_Frodo Baggins_

X X X X X

King Elessar of Gondor looked up from the invitation to his wife. Arwen cocked a thin eyebrow at him. "What does it say?" she asked calmly.

Aragorn could not suppress a wide grin. "I don't believe it!" he said incredulously, glancing back at the note.

"What is it?" Arwen entreated again, a trifle impatient this time.

Disbelieving, Aragorn shook his head. He was chuckling as he handed his wife the parchment. "Legolas is getting married!" he told the elleth.

Arwen quickly read the invitation and gazed at her husband. "Why is that so hard to give credence to?" she asked seriously. "After all, Legolas is a very attractive elf."

Aragorn pouted, "Even better-looking than me?"

Arwen laughed softly. She went over to Aragorn and placed a gentle kiss upon his lips. "No meleth nin," she whispered, looking up into his silver eyes. "No one is more handsome than you are."

They kissed again, this time more passionately. Arwen eventually broke away to add, "But you have to admit, Legolas is very attractive for an elf."

Aragorn laughed and hugged his wife tightly. "What would I do without you?" he murmured imperceptibly. As Arwen nuzzled closer into him, Aragorn said, "Even if Legolas is good-looking, I thought he wasn't going to marry anyone."

"Why not?" Arwen inquired. "We elves do marry and have children you know."

Aragorn smiled lopsidedly. "Believe me, I know." Then he explained, "I also know that Legolas experienced a sour romance years ago. He was still bitter about it when he told me roughly what happened. That led me to think that he would never change his mind about females."

"Well, obviously he has," Arwen said matter-of-factly. "Now, has he ever mentioned his fiancée's name to you before?"

Aragorn gave her a puzzled frown. "Not that I remember... I thought perhaps that you had met her before."

Arwen shook her head. "I would not forget her name. Would you like me to write to say that we'll attend?"

"Of course." Aragorn grinned. "I wouldn't miss it for the Ring."

X X X X X

Legolas leaned back against the rigid bark of the tree trunk. Fiondra's face floated in front of him, amidst the cloud-covered blue sky. He saw her smile at him for the first time. Then he watched her features lay peaceful in a deep sleep before he woke her to tell her it was time to leave her cottage. Next he saw her laughing as he chased her down a silent street. Finally he watched her cry as he left her behind to wait, as a soldier's wife waits for her husband to return from war.

The elf sighed. The elleth haunted his every thought, both conscious and unconscious. Not that Legolas minded. It pained him though to think of how long he had been apart from Fiondra. And how much longer until they could be together again.

The golden-haired ellon absently twisted the ring his betrothed had given him. Gimli had taunted him that it was "womanish", but Legolas had ignored. Fiondra had given to him as a symbol of their love. Forget-me-nots for true love. If that did not symbolize either elf's feelings for the other, then Legolas did not know what did.

A loud bellow from below broke Legolas' thoughts. "Where are you, you cursed elf!"

Legolas hastily hurried down from his lofty seat. He dropped down in front of Gimli and offered an apology. "Sorry Gimli. I needed some time to myself."

The ruddy-faced dwarf grumbled, "You could have at least told me where you were disappearing to." Gimli's face softened. "You weren't thinking about Lady Fiondra again, were you?"

Legolas walked a pace away, but couldn't keep the emotion from his voice. "How can I not? I've left her to deal with the wedding plans on her own and there might be problems she cannot handle and she might change her mind about marrying me and – ."

Gimli interrupted the frantic elf. "First lad, Fiondra has Lady Arien and that Aglarsîr fellow to help her if there's problems. Secondly, females are always the ones who handle wedding matters. All you have to do is show up to marry the lass. And lastly, do you really believe that she'll change her mind about marrying you?"

Legolas grinned sheepishly. "No, not really."

The dwarf nodded smugly. "That's what I thought. Now are we going to stay in this blasted forest forever?"

"No," Legolas replied. "We can head off to whatever caves you want to visit now."

With that, they packed up their belongings, and left Fangorn Forest on Arod.

X X X X X

Three months later, Fiondra glanced at the guest list for her wedding. Thranduil, Arien, Aglarsîr, and most of the Mirkwood elves would be there. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel would attend along with some other elves from Lothlorien. Lord Elrond and a scattering of elves left in Rivendell had also written to say they'd come. And then there were the members of the Fellowship and their families, and other people Legolas had encountered in his travels.

Fiondra sighed. She looked forward to meeting them all, but there was only one name on the list whose owner she wanted to see. That name was Legolas. And Fiondra could not send him an invitation as easily as she had the others.

Yet winter was coming on fast. After winter came spring, and with it would come Legolas. Fiondra would have to be patient. After all, it was only a matter of time.

X X X X X

Elleth – female elf 

Ellon – male elf

Meleth nin – my love

That's all for now. I hope you enjoyed it. Anybody have any requests for the wedding? I'll try to see if I can take care of them; just let me know. And even if you don't, drop me a line by way of review. I have no idea when the next chapter will be up, but hopefully it will be in the near future. Have a great day mellon nin!


	24. A Cold, Winter's Heart

A/N: Thanks to all reviewers including: Luthien Ancalime87, Tinkerbell033, and anyone else.

A Cold, Winter's Heart

Winter came one day as sudden as an arrow is shot from a bow. A blizzard left the entire woods draped with glistening snow. Elflings were seen running around and laughing, skating on the frozen creeks, and throwing hard-packed snow at one another.

Fiondra gazed out her frosty window at the merry sight. She gave a small smile as an older elf child helped a toddling elfling slide down the ice of the creek. When the toddler slipped and fell, Fiondra laughed at the startled expression on the little one's face.

_One day, mine and Legolas' children will be out there playing with the rest of the elflings,_ Fiondra thought, a smile again creeping onto her face. When she realized what would have to come before they had children, the elleth blushed. _Stop it_, she scolded herself inwardly. _Elflings are still a ways ahead._

Fiondra turned away from the window and sighed. Not only did she miss Legolas dreadfully, but she was also bored out of her mind. There was absolutely nothing for her to do. No housework to do, no cooking to be done, and no wedding plans to deal with. Nothing at all.

Fiondra let out another sigh and allowed herself to fall onto a chair. She did not have any sewing to do either. Arien had insisted that she be the one to make her friend's wedding gown. "It'll be my gift to you," Arien had told the soon-to-be bride. At the time, it had sounded like a good idea to Fiondra. But now it left her with nothing to do on this snowy day.

The elleth lay sprawled in the chair, mulling over the thoughts in her head. Eventually, her mind turned to the outcome of the Midsummer ball. Alqua had been in captivity for nearly seven months now. "I wonder if she regrets her actions," Fiondra murmured aloud. "I should let her know that I've long since forgiven her."

The idea planted in her head, the determined elleth got up and pulled on a long, fur-lined cloak. Fiondra walked outside and shivered in the crisp, winter air.

A group of rowdy young ellyn ran towards their Prince's betrothed, pelting her with snowballs. Fiondra laughed in delight and scooped up some snow, forming it into a sphere. She aimed at the elfling ringleader and let the snowball go. When it struck him, the child looked slightly shocked, as if he had thought an elleth would not be able to throw a snowball well.

Fiondra giggled when the elflings again started to toss snow at her. "I'm sorry; I have someplace to go," she called to them as she started to continue on her way. Despite their protests, the elleth slowly kept crunching through the snow.

Within a matter of minutes, Fiondra had arrived at the small cottage where Alqua was being kept away from the other elves. Fiondra instantly felt pity for the elleth. _How terrible to have nothing to do day after day and have someone watching your every move._ She shuddered. _And to think I was feeling sorry for myself because I was bored today._

Fiondra walked up to the two ellyn guarding Alqua and smiled. "Mae govannen," she said pleasantly. "I'm here to see Lady Alqua."

The ellyn looked at each other and then back at Fiondra. The ellon with brown hair said apologetically, "I'm sorry, my Lady. We are under strict order not to allow anyone to see the prisoner."

Fiondra never let the smile waver from her face. "I'm Prince Legolas' betrothed," she said with an air of importance. "Do you really believe that Legolas would not allow me to see on elleth if I wished to?"

The dark-haired ellon who has spoken earlier looked doubtful. "My lady, he specifically stated that no one was to-"

The other ellon, who was shorter and lighter-haired than the other, interrupted him. "Aw, let her go. The Prince isn't here to get angry with us."

"But she could get hurt!" the first ellon protested.

"We're right here; she won't come to any harm," the blonde ellon said nonchalantly.

As the tall ellon again opened his mouth, Fiondra broken in. "Many thanks, kind sirs. I shall only be here for a short time." With that, she pushed them aside and strode through the door.

Inside, the room was dark and chilly, the only warmth and light coming from a fire whose embers were near dead. The only furniture was a small cot, a lone chair, and a rickety table. There was really nothing else to the cottage.

While Fiondra was scanning the room, a lump that had been huddled in the corner near the fire stood up. Although her face was dirty, hair a mess, and clothing threadbare, Alqua had not lost her proud stance or lift of chin. She eyed Fiondra indifferently and in a hoarse voice, dully asked, "What do you want with me? Have you come to gloat?"

Caught unaware by the other elleth's appearance, Fiondra stammered, "N-no! That's not it at all!"

"Then what is it?" Alqua asked again, turning back to poke at the fire with a stick.

Fiondra quietly said, "I've come to tell you that you have my forgiveness."

Alqua turned around and laughed harshly. "How touching," she said sarcastically. "What if I don't want your forgiveness?"

"Well, you have it anyway," Fiondra replied calmly.

"Wonderful! Now I can go on living, knowing that I have been forgiven by the future Queen!" She dropped Fiondra a mock curtsy and swooned, "Thank Eru!"

"I'm serious," Fiondra said. "Now, can I bring you anything?"

"What?" Alqua asked.

Fiondra repeated her question. "Is there anything that you need?"

Alqua sneered, "I need nothing from the likes of you."

"Very well," Fiondra replied simply, "I'll just bring a couple of warm blankets, more firewood, and real food."

Alqua almost threw back a retort, but stopped herself. Puzzled, she asked, "Why would you do that?"

Fiondra opened the door. "I have everything I could possibly want: a fine home, warm clothes, good food. And above all else, a wonderful ellon who loves me and that I love back. You have none of these things. It is only right that I should share my wealth with you." Finished with her speech, Fiondra smiled at Alqua and left, pulling the flimsy door shut behind her.

Fiondra said "namarie" to the Ellyn still bickering outside the cottage. She walked back toward her own home with a sense of accomplishment. _I don't know if Legolas will be angry at me, but I feel so much better now that I've started to make my peace with Alqua. If he only saw those horrid living conditions, I know he'd feel differently._ The elleth shuddered.

Fiondra passed the still-playing elflings and went into her house. She made herself a hot drink and cuddled into her chair. Only two more months before Legolas would return home. "I've made it this far; I'll make it the rest of the way," Fiondra mumbled to herself. _Oh Legolas, I miss you so. Come back to me._ A single icy tear ran down her cheek as she drifted to sleep dreaming of her love.

X X X X X

Mae govannen – Well met

Namarie – Farewell

Elleth – female elf

Ellon – male elf

Ellyn – male elves

I do hope you realize how lonely Fiondra is. I know it was a slow chapter, but don't worry. Legolas will be back soon. And then we can get on with the wedding! Drop a review if you have a question, comment, or suggestion. I'll try to update ASAP. Thanks.


	25. Kiss in the Kitchen

A/N: Thanks to all reviewers, those who I do not have time to thank now as I would like to get this chapter typed. You will all be properly thanked at the end of this story. Regardless, here's the long-awaited reunion!

Kiss in the Kitchen

Legolas woke before dawn, when the velvet sky was dotted with glimmering stars. The ellon lay on the ground, hands tucked under his fair head. He smiled as a lone star streaked across the black night. This day he would return to Mirkwood. He would see Fiondra for the first time in nine months. _Nine long months_, he thought wryly.

The elf laid there, daydreaming about his beloved, until the sun began to rise, lightening the sky to a soft shade of blue. At that point, Legolas got up and rolled his bedding together. He then attempted to wake Gimli. "Come on Gimli; it's time we left for Mirkwood."

The dwarf snorted and rolled over onto his side.

Legolas tried again. "Come Gimli. We need to leave. When we get back, we'll have a meal fit for the Valar," the elf coaxed.

Again, the dwarf grunted and rolled over.

Legolas frowned at him and changed his tactics. Steely voiced, he ordered, "Gimli, get up now."

The dwarf blinked his eyes open and wearily rubbed the sleep out of them. "Is it time to leave already lad?"

"It has been," Legolas said shortly. "Now, come on. Get ready."

"A bit anxious to see the lass, aren't you?" Gimli asked slyly.

"You have no idea," Legolas muttered. "No idea at all."

X X X X X

Fiondra tied an apron over her rose-colored gown. Arien did likewise over her sunny, yellow dress. "Why did you decide to bake today?" the latter asked.

"I'm not sure..." Fiondra replied. "Fresh lembas bread just sounded good to me for some reason." She reached for a bowl and started measuring ingredients into it.

"It does sound tempting," Arien agreed. After Fiondra had started pouring the ingredients together. Arien began to mix them. "Legolas should be home soon, shouldn't he?" she asked, changing the subject.

Fiondra sighed as she sifted some flour onto her hands and the table. "Hopefully he will be," she said, taking the bowl from Arien. "After all it's been about nine months that he's been gone." Distractedly, Fiondra kneaded the dough, turning it over and over.

"I expect it will be a few days yet," Arien called over her shoulder as she went to get more ingredients for another batch of dough.

"Most likely," Fiondra agreed. "Could you please hand me the rolling pin?"

Arien searched around the kitchen. "I cannot find it," she informed Fiondra.

"It should be right there." Fiondra pointed to a spot across the room and then stopped. "Wait," she said slowly. "Did I not loan it to you some odd weeks ago?"

Arien thought for a moment and then smiled sheepishly. "Of course. I forgot that I had borrowed it from you. I'll go home and get it now." The elleth wiped off her hands and left through the front door of Fiondra's cottage.

After her friend had departed, Fiondra continued to knead the dough and hummed a pleasant song to herself. A quarter of an hour later, the elleth heard the creak that announced the opening of her door.

When Fiondra heard the near silent footsteps arrive in the kitchen, she said, "Just hand me the rolling pin Arien, so that I may flatten the lembas bread." Fiondra reached behind her back to better grasp the rolling device.

It never came however. "I don't have a rolling pin," a male voice said humorously. "And my name is not Arien."

Fiondra dropped the dough and turned around quickly to a sight that brought happiness into her heart. "Legolas," she breathed. "Oh Legolas!"

She ran crying to the smiling ellon and embraced him. Through her tears of joy, she stroked each contour of his face tenderly.

"I've missed you as well," Legolas told her in his quiet strength. Her elated eyes closed and he kissed her fiercely. Nine months of separation were forgotten as their desire for each other deepened the kiss.

So intent on their celebration of Legolas' return, neither heard the announcing creak of the front door. "I've got the rolling pin," a female voice chirped. "I could not find it for the longest time and all the while, it was resting on the windowsill." Arien's cheerful voice grew louder as she came into the kitchen. "Oh!" She quickly noticed the passionate kiss between the two lovers. "I'm sorry; I'll leave!" the elleth exclaimed, her face flaming red.

Legolas broke the kiss and grinned when Fiondra cuddled into his chest. He in turn wrapped his arm around his betrothed's waist and spoke to her embarrassed friend. "There's no need for you to leave, Lady Arien. I was just...greeting Fiondra."

Arien curtsied to him and then giggled. "My apologies, Highness. There are flour streaks all over you."

Legolas glanced down at his front and grimaced. "I have to go see Ada in these clothes too." He sighed. "I hope he won't be displeased that I came to see you first, Fiondra."

Fiondra smiled sweetly. "I'm sure he expects it of you. Now, let me clean you of this flour mess. There is much to be done before this evening."

"What's going on this evening?" the ellon inquired.

"Nothing as of right now," Fiondra replied. "But if I know your father, and I think I do, he's going to want to throw a feast in honor of your return."

Legolas groaned. "I only want to spend time with you," he softly told Fiondra. He wiped away a flour mark on her nose.

The elleth looked lovingly at him. "I know, meleth nin, but – "

"Go!" Arien urged them. "You both have things to take care of. I will finish the lembas bread."

Relieved, Fiondra said, "Thank you Arien. What would I do without you?" She made a move to hug her friend, but the other elleth shrieked and ducked away.

At her friend's startled expression, Arien laughed. She explained, "You've already gotten one elf dirty; I do not need to be soiled as well. Now off with the both of you!"

X X X X X

As Fiondra had predicted, Thranduil had indeed wanted to throw some sort of festivities for his son's return. He settled on a special supper though, at Fiondra's insistence.

"You did not have to go to all of this trouble Ada," Legolas said to his father out of the corner of his mouth, while greeting some of the villagers arriving for the dinner.

"You do not believe that I made all of this food?" Thranduil joked.

"Ada," Legolas warned. "You know what I meant."

More seriously, the old king replied, "It was my pleasure son. I will not have many more days with you in this land. Have you forgotten that I am leaving for Valinor after your wedding?"

"I have not," Legolas replied. "But my wedding isn't that close to now."

"It's merely a matter of months Legolas," Thranduil said sternly. "Now that you're back, you should start seriously preparing for it."

"Yes Ada, I will." Legolas mentally rolled his eyes.

Thranduil spotted a familiar elleth coming through the door. Smiling, he told his son, "Go escort your betrothed to the head table. She deserves more of your attention than any other elf here."

Legolas complied readily. "Milady, may I escort you to your seat?"

Fiondra flashed a warm smile at him. "Of course milord."

X X X X X

After the food had been served, Fiondra started informing Legolas of all that had happened while he and Gimli had been gone. Fiondra would have told Gimli as well, but he hadn't seemed interested. The dwarf sat on the other side of Legolas and was busy retelling some tale of adventure in which he was the victorious hero.

"I sent out all of the invitations," Fiondra first told Legolas. "Everyone whom I sent one to will be attending."

Legolas nodded approvingly. "That is good. Will any of them be arriving ahead of time?"

"I do not know," Fiondra replied. "I would expect so. On a different note, my gown is nearly finished. Arien has insisted upon designing and sewing it for me."

"I'm sure you'll look stunning it. But then again, you'd look stunning if you wore nothing," Legolas said, glancing up and down at Fiondra's figure.

"Legolas!" the elleth hissed. "Contain yourself. There are other elves around, some of them listening. What if your father had heard you?"

Legolas shrugged. "Sorry. I was speaking my thoughts, something I rarely do. Besides, Ada would have only reprimanded me. Please go on."

The next statement was so garbled, Legolas could only make out a word here and there. Fiondra mumbled hurriedly, "Iwenseealquatryintogetherapologizeanditseemstobeworkingihopeyurnotangry."

"What!" Legolas exclaimed loudly.

Fiondra ducked her blushing face. "I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd get mad."

"No, it's not that. I just could not understand what you said." Legolas explained.

Fiondra took a deep breath and started over. "I went to see Alqua one day, only to give her my forgiveness. When I got there, I was appalled by her living conditions. I went back after that with food and warm clothes. She hasn't repented as of yet, but she is accepting my visits. I hope you aren't angry with me."

Legolas let her words settle before he spoke. "I'm not angry," he started. "Just surprised. I never outright forbade you from going because I never thought you would want to see her again."

"I did not want to see her," Fiondra said in response. "But I had to, or I would never feel peace in my heart after I marry you if I hadn't forgave her. I would advise you to do the same."

Legolas clenched his teeth. "She would have killed you," he grated.

"I know," Fiondra said softly. "But how can we live a happy life if we don't banish the demons of our past. I have banished mine; it is time for you to do the same."

Her words struck him at the core. "Give me some time," Legolas sighed. "It takes a lot for me to even consider forgiving Alqua."

"That's all I ask of you for right now. Thank you," Fiondra said simply. She brushed Legolas' lips with her own. "Now, tell me of your trip."

It took him the rest of the night, but he did just that. Even with Gimli's interjections, the tale stayed close to the truth. However, while he was telling the story of his adventures, Legolas' mind was concentrating on the subject of forgiveness, and just how much it really matters.

X X X X X

Elleth – female elf

Ellon – male elf

Meleth nin – my love

Ada – Father

Again, my thanks for reading this story. The wedding is coming on fast, and I need suggestions. I've been inspired by the ROTK soundtrack (specifically #17 the Return of the King), but I still have certain threads that have yet to be dyed. Your opinions on these matters are greatly appreciated. I'd also like to inform you now that this story will remain PG-13. There will be no greatly detailed wedding night. But I promise you will not be disappointed. Thanks again!


	26. Any Last Thoughts?

A/N: Thanks to all reviewers including: giovanna-scribe, Myri78, Hoshimare, Norie Ape1, Luthien Ancalime87, Joy4eva, RyuJouyou, and PippinDana. Here's another chapter for you.

Any Last Thoughts?

_In one week, I shall be married to Legolas_, came Fiondra's waking thought. She hugged her arms to herself and gave an involuntary giggle. The elleth bounced out of bed and twirled around. Nightgown whirling about her, she hummed a joyful tune to the morning sun.

Fiondra dressed carefully in a lavender gown and pulled her long hair back loosely at the nape of her neck. She felt the jewel resting in the hollow of her throat dreamily as she went into the kitchen to break her fast from the previous night.

As Fiondra was finishing the last of her sweet berries and icy water, she heard her front door open. "Fiondra?" someone called.

"Coming!" The elleth hurried to the hallway. To her delight, Legolas stood by the door, a wide smile on his face.

"Good morning meleth," he said happily. He held out his arms and Fiondra willingly went into his embrace.

After a quick kiss, she curiously said, "Not that I'm not pleased to see you, but why are you here at this hour?"

Half-jokingly, Legolas said, "I could not stay apart from you for a moment longer." Then more seriously, the ellon explained, "Besides that, a messenger came to the palace this morning before dawn. Aragorn and Arwen are expected to arrive today!"

Fiondra gaped at her betrothed. "Today?" she said incredulously. "At what time?"

Legolas replied, "Most likely late afternoon or early evening. Why do you ask?"

Fiondra went to her bedroom with Legolas trailing behind her. "Rooms have to be prepared, a special dinner planned..." she started to say. She undid the ribbon that bound her hair and began to brush out the glossy locks.

"Here; let me," Legolas told her and took the brush from her hands. He lightly pushed his loved one onto a chair and began brushing her hair.

The gentle, rhythmic stroking of the brush against her head lulled Fiondra into a dream world. _Ai, how fortunate I am to have Legolas for my own._ When Legolas finished with her hair, Fiondra stood up and folded her arms at the back of his neck. "Im meleth le," she murmured as his strong hands found her waist.

"Ar Im meleth le," Legolas huskily whispered in return, nuzzling the elleth's throat. He let his hands explore downward from Fiondra's hips and groaned when she pulled away.

"Only one more week, dear one," Fiondra chided mockingly. "Do not be so impatient."

"I cannot help it," was Legolas' excuse. "I have loved you for so long and to be so close to having you for my wife for forever..."

Fiondra abruptly said, "Then you are certain that you want to wed me still?"

Confused, Legolas answered, "Yes. I've always been sure, deep down. You aren't changing your mind, are you?"

Fiondra looked mildly shocked. "No; of course not! I just wanted to know that you were satisfied with your decision. After all, forever is a long time," she warned.

"I know." Legolas gave her a crooked grin. He tugged Fiondra close to him and again began to kiss her. "I can hardly wait."

X X X X X

"Are we almost there, meleth nin?" Arwen quietly asked Aragorn. The elleth gazed on in amusement as her husband jumped suddenly, startling his horse.

Aragorn glowered at his laughing wife. "What's so humorous?" he growled at her.

Still giggling, Arwen replied, "Only the way you were lost in your thoughts. What reason is there to be grumpy? You are going to see your oldest friend. Should you not be pleased for him?"

"I am," Aragorn sighed. "I just hope that Legolas is not making a mistake. He just met this elleth - "

"Over a year ago," Arwen interrupted. "Much can and did happen in that amount of time." To emphasize her point, Arwen lightly caressed the slight bulge in her stomach.

Aragorn's face softened. "Forgive me, meleth nin. I had no reason to be cross with you."

Arwen gave him a knowing smile and replied simply, "Legolas is not a fool. He will not live to regret his decision. Now, are we nearly there? Much time has passed since I last traveled to Mirkwood."

Again missing his wife's question, Aragorn retreated into silence. _I hope Arwen is right...for Legolas' sake._

X X X X X

"Here they come, your Majesty!" announced a guard.

An excited Legolas turned to an anxious Fiondra. "What is wrong?" he asked her, frightened that something was amiss.

Embarrassed, Fiondra looked up at his worried face. "Nothing, meleth nin. I cannot help but feel that if I do not meet your friends' approval, you will no longer wish to wed me."

Legolas laughed and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You know that is not true. I will love you, even if Aragorn and Arwen do not. Never fear though, meleth nin. They will adore you."

"I wish I were as confident as you," Fiondra muttered. She watched nervously as a group of riders slowly proceeded toward the palace. When the horses stopped, Legolas guided Fiondra down the steps as Aragorn lifted Arwen off of her mare.

"Legolas!" Aragorn shouted happily. He and the elf hugged each other in greeting. Legolas then bowed low to Arwen and kissed her hand formally. Arwen shook her head laughing, and gave Legolas a sisterly embrace. When the ellon felt the growing child, he gave both his friends hearty congratulations. The royal couple beamed, and then turned to give greetings to Thranduil, who had closely followed Legolas.

Fiondra had taken in these exchanges in silence, her presence forgotten. Not until Aragorn raised his eyebrows and gave a brief nod in her direction did Legolas remember his betrothed.

Apologetically, he stretched out a hand toward her. Fiondra walked to him quietly and gave him her hand. Legolas proudly introduced her. "Aragorn, Arwen, this is my bride-to-be, Fiondra. Fiondra, these are my dear friends, Aragorn and Arwen."

Fiondra curtsied and murmured shyly, "Hir nin. Hiril nin." She rose, a blush on her face as Aragorn appraised her and then grinned at Legolas. Quickly she added, "My felicitations on the blessing of your womb, Queen Arwen."

Arwen smiled kindly. "Hannon le, Lady Fiondra. Please, there is no need to be formal. I am Arwen, for I am sure we will be great friends."

"And I am Aragorn," quipped the King of Gondor. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Fiondra."

Legolas nearly sighed aloud in relief as the initial awkwardness vanished. They moved into the palace, Arwen and Fiondra, already fast friends, discussing the upcoming wedding. Falling back behind the gaily-chattering ellith, Legolas calmly asked Aragorn, "Well?"

His friend gave a low chuckle. "You have my approval, if that's what you're waiting for. Or if you're hinting for praise of your betrothed, Fiondra is as beautiful on the outside as she appears to be on the inside. I sincerely hope you'll be happy with her."

"Thank you, mellon nin. I know I will be," Legolas replied soberly. They continued for another minute in silence until Gimli rushed into the corridor giving a great bellow of welcome to Aragorn.

X X X X X

Over the course of the next few days, many more guests arrived for the fast approaching wedding. Galadriel and Celeborn, along with some elves from Lothlorien, came two days after Aragorn and Arwen. The day after that, Elrond, Bilbo, and stray elves left in Rivendell showed up. Then came the rest of the hobbits, Frodo, Sam and Rosie and their newborn daughter Elanor, Merry, and Pippin. With them had traveled Gandalf. All of the other guests arrived within the day before the wedding.

Legolas was ecstatic to be reunited with the Fellowship. Fiondra was glad for him and enjoyed meeting all of his friends.

She had not been expecting the short heights of the hobbits however. "Your descriptions still did not prepare me for their lack of growth," she laughed to Legolas later on. Yet, she also was flattered by their charm.

Frodo struck her as calm and dignified, whereas as Sam and his wife Rosie she found decidedly cheerful. Their baby girl Elanor was simply adorable and Frodo's Uncle Bilbo was kind and generous, although somewhat eccentric. She found Merry and Pippin both endearing and overly charming. What she did not realize was that the two young halflings had taken it upon themselves to be her champions. (There was a bit of a friendly wager between the cousins as to which could find more favor with Legolas' bride.)

All of the other elves accepted her warmly or at least tolerated her, for which Fiondra was grateful. The Lady Galadriel had even bestowed upon Fiondra a cryptic message. Serenely, the wise elleth had said, "For each petal pulled away from your bloom of youth, you shall be rewarded with blossoms of great joy and beauty that none shall destroy." Although first a bit confused by this blessing, Fiondra thanked Arwen's grandmother profusely and later cried over the message the words held.

The evening before their wedding day, Fiondra and Legolas walked hand in hand in the garden where he had proposed to her. They followed its winding paths through the fragrant flowers that were just beginning to show their bright colors.

They came to the large willow tree and stood sheltered under its leafy veil. "Tomorrow we shall become husband and wife," Legolas said to Fiondra. "Are you ready?"

Fiondra laid her head against his chest. "I have the strangest, most natural feeling that I've been ready all my life."

They kissed then, letting their emotions sweep them away as the waves carry sand back to the sea. And all around them, the wind sang a duet with the last nightingale of evening.

X X X X X

Meleth – love

Meleth nin – my love

Elleth – female elf

Ellith – female elves

Ellon – male elf

Im meleth le / Ar Im meleth le – I love you / And I love you

Mellon nin – my friend

Hir nin – my lord

Hiril nin – my lady

Hannon le – thank you

Next chapter is the wedding, I promise. It will most likely be two chapters though. I have yet to see how long it will turn out to be. Any last minute suggestions are more than welcome, mellon nin.


	27. Until the End of Time

A/N: Many thanks to all reviewers including: Hoshimare, utsuri, Pippin, angel, shieldmaidenofmithrilhall, padfoot76, lulu luvs lotr, and Austin B. I appreciate it! Here's the long awaited (for most people at least) chapter! I hope you aren't disappointed, my faithful reviewers. (For best effect, read while listening to ROTK soundtrack: #17. That's how I wrote this chapter.)

Until the End of Time

Arien crept into Fiondra's bedroom, closely followed by Arwen. Wordlessly, they positioned themselves on either side of the bed. Then, simultaneously they shook the slumbering elleth.

"What?" Fiondra exclaimed, waking up immediately. When her two friends burst out laughing, she stared at them blankly. "What is it?"

Still giggling, Arien said, "We've come to kidnap you."

Wryly, Fiondra replied, "If you've forgotten, your cousin has done that once already."

Arwen shook her head and smiled at Fiondra's confused expression. "It's your wedding day. We're taking you to the bridal pool."

"Bridal pool?" Fiondra muttered to herself, still not comprehending.

"Yes, bridal pool," Arien said, pretending to be exasperated. "It's further past the bathing creek. Don't you remember?"

Arwen continued, "It is custom for a bride and her friends to go to the bridal pool on her wedding day. The ellith who are attending to the bride help her relax, using herbs and flowers."

Fiondra finally smiled in recognition. "Of course. I remember my mother explaining that to me long ago, before we left Mirkwood."

"Come; let's go," Arien urged her. "We have a lot to do in a short amount of time."

X X X X X

Fiondra gingerly tested the bubbling water with one foot. "It's warm!" she said in surprise.

"There's a spring underneath the surface. It's warm every day," Arien explained.

"Then why don't we use it normally?" Fiondra asked, lowering her body into the water.

"It's too far away and small for everyone to use," Arien replied. "Now relax. We'll treat your hair for you."

Fiondra watched as Arwen sprinkled nicely scented herbs and flower petals on top of the water. After letting them soak for a few minutes, Arwen began to massage a cool lotion into Fiondra's scalp. When that had been rinsed out of the glistening waves of hair, Arwen rubbed Fiondra's head briskly with a soft cloth. Then the elleth quickly brushed Fiondra's hair.

"How should I arrange it?" Arien asked Arwen.

"Leave it down for the most part," the queen replied. "Perhaps a couple of twists from above her ears pulled to the back into one."

Arien agreed and nimbly twisted the brown locks. "Done!" she pronounced in a satisfied voice. "Now you must get out of the water."

"But it feels so good," Fiondra complained.

"That it may, but there is still much to do before the ceremony," Arwen reminded her.

"All right," Fiondra sighed. She climbed out of the water while her friends averted their eyes. The elleth felt her skin tingle in the cool air and quickly put her clothing back on. "I'm ready," Fiondra told Arien and Arwen.

"Good," Arien replied. "Now you have to put on your wedding gown. Let us return to your house." That said, Arien led the way at a brisk pace. Arwen and Fiondra scurried to catch up with her.

X X X X X

Gimli sat back and smiled at the chaos in front of him. Legolas was in an uncharacteristic flurry, partially brought on by his father. Thranduil had asked his son, "Have you sent Fiondra her gift yet?"

The younger ellon, who had been in the proceedings of fastening his tunic, stopped abruptly. "W-What?" he stuttered.

Thranduil groaned and shook his head. "How could you possibly forget all of our customs?" he asked his son.

Legolas protested, "There are so many. I cannot remember each of them."

"Could you at least remember a few?" Thranduil cried. "Regardless of your memory loss, I assumed that you would forget that an ellon is supposed to give his bride some sort of gift on their wedding day. That is why I took care of it for you."

Legolas gave him a puzzled look. "What did you get Fiondra and why do I have to get her something?"

Thranduil replied sarcastically, "You get her a gift to show her that you didn't forget to get her one." When Legolas tossed him a withering glance, the king laughed. "Actually, it's to reassure her that you still want to marry her and to ensure that she will still want to marry you."

Aragorn came into the room as Thranduil was finishing his explanation. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Ada will not tell me what he got for me to give to Fiondra," Legolas said pointedly, staring at his father.

Thranduil shrugged, "Ion nin, you have not given me a chance to show you." The older ellon crossed over to a small table where a box rested. He picked up the box and opened it saying, "It's a tiara. It shows that Fiondra will be queen one day and she's being made a princess by marrying you."

Legolas looked at the crown. It was similar to his own, but far more feminine. The silver metal was twisted into intricate curves, with a diamond flower bud and emerald leaves placed near the front center of the tiara. "It will suit her," Legolas said approvingly. "Hannon le. Now when am I supposed to give it to her?"

"You don't," Thranduil said.

Legolas gave a sound of confusion. Aragorn chuckled and said, "Even I know that it's bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony, Legolas."

Thranduil nodded. "Exactly. That's why Gimli will take it to Fiondra."

Gimli jumped, having dozed off a few comments before. "What am I doing?" he asked groggily.

Thranduil smiled and placed the box in the dwarf's hands. "Deliver this to Fiondra, with greetings and tidings of love from my son."

Gimli glanced at the box and grinned. "Aye, that I will."

X X X X X

Fiondra carefully slipped into the silken white gown. "Oh Arien…" Fiondra trailed off, tears coming to her eyes.

"Don't cry," Arien exclaimed. "Don't you like it?"

"Of course I do. It's…stunning." Fiondra surveyed herself in the long mirror. The sleeves started flowing down from her elbows, with little slits in the upper arm to show an inner lining of silver. The bodice was fitted tightly across her chest, leaving her neck and shoulders bare, save for Legolas' mother's pendant. The skirt was plain silk with silver embroidering in a vine pattern along the hemline. The small train in the back flowed behind Fiondra, moving with her every turn. On the train was a larger vine pattern coming down vertically from the rounded waistline.

"Legolas will love the way you look in that dress," Arwen said. "He'll be speechless."

Someone pounded at the door. "I'll see who it is," Arien told Fiondra. "You stay here and put your slippers on." Leaving the bedroom, Arien walked into the hall and opened the front door. She found Gimli waiting with a box in his hands. "Hello Gimli!" she greeted him.

"Hello Lady Arien," the dwarf replied. "I've a gift here from Legolas for Fiondra."

Arien looked delighted. "Wonderful! I'll tell her that you're here. Won't you sit down?"

Gimli shook his head. "I'm in a bit of a hurry to get ready for the wedding." Arien nodded in understanding and hurried down the hall to fetch Fiondra.

Fiondra walked out shyly, glowing amidst the splendor of her wedding gown. "Hello Gimli," she said warmly to the dwarf.

"Lass, you look beautiful," Gimli said in return. He watched like a proud father as she rotated to show him the entire dress. When she was again facing him, he handed her the box. "Legolas sends this to you with 'greetings and tidings of love.'"

Fiondra smiled at him and raised an eyebrow. She took the box, saying, "That does not sound like something Legolas would say."

"You're right; it was his father," Gimli answered with a shrug. "Legolas is too anxious to think straight right now. But I'm sure you already know how much he truly cares for you."

Fiondra smiled and opened the box in her hands. "Indeed I do." She lifted the tiara out of the chest and half gasped, half sighed. "It's lovely! Arien, Arwen…Come look."

The ellith rushed to see the gift. "Oohh…" Arien gushed. "How thoughtful."

"Yes," Arwen agreed. "Since you will now be a princess until King Thranduil leaves for Valinor."

"That's right," Fiondra murmured. "I'd forgotten."

"Here; let me help you," Arwen said, taking the crown from Fiondra's hands. She put it on the elleth's head and carefully adjusted it.

Fiondra peered into the mirror. The single jeweled flower on the tiara rested in the center of her forehead, giving her face a look of serenity and royalty.

Fiondra wiped away at a teardrop on her face and gave Gimli a watery smile. "Thank Legolas for me, please. And extend the thanks to Thranduil, for I am sure he had some part in this gift."

Gimli nodded and accepted a kiss on the cheek. Gruffly he said, "I will see you later, lass. Try to relax." He left the house, heading for the palace.

"Well." Fiondra sinned to face her friends. "It is almost time to leave what else is there to do?"

X X X X X

Thranduil watched his son pace nervously under the birch tree arbor. "You are sure she was pleased with the gift?" Legolas asked Gimli for the third time.

"Aye," the dwarf uttered, giving a bit of shine to his axe with his clean tunic.

"Calm yourself Legolas," AglarsÎr said. "Everything will be fine."

"Easy for you to say," Legolas muttered. "You aren't the one getting married."

"But I did get married," Aragorn put in. "My wedding to Arwen went smoothly. And as you can see, we're still married."

Legolas let out his breath noisily. "I suppose you're right. Now, how do I look?"

Thranduil went over to his son. "You look well enough. Although, if you were wearing robes instead of a tunic and breeches…"

"Ada…" Legolas warned.

"Ah, no matter." Thranduil shrugged. "We had best take our seats now. Calm down, and do not forget the vows."

"I won't. I stayed up all night memorizing them," Legolas said in return. The impatient bridegroom searched the crowd. AglarsÎr sat next to Arien, and Aragorn was seated near Arwen. _That means Fiondra is nearby._His eyes next passed over the elves of Lothlorien and Rivendell, then the hobbits and Gandalf. And in the very back was…Alqua?

Puzzled, Legolas strode to where Alqua sat, accompanied by her two guards. "What are you doing here?" he asked somewhat harshly.

"I was invited," the elleth said simply. Alqua was thinner and paler than when he had last seen her. But thanks to his betrothed, Alqua was clean and clothed in a dress that he had seen Fiondra sewing not too long ago.

Legolas looked to the ellyn guarding Alqua for confirmation and received it. "I suppose it is all right," the prince said grudgingly. "Do not cause any trouble though, for you will be sent back to your prison."

"I understand Highness," was her reply. Legolas walked away, fairly discomfited. Not once had Alqua looked him in the eye, nor had she insulted or cursed him.

_But I'm still not ready to forgive her. Not yet._ He headed back under the arch of trees. An older ellon was waiting there, presumably the elder who would conduct the ceremony. Legolas grinned nervously at him and received a grave nod in return.

Legolas' attention was diverted as music started to play. The simple flute melody floated through the air, accompanied by a human instrument that Legolas recognized as a violin. The lilting notes gave way to a stirring behind the guests. Shyly Fiondra stepped out, holding a bouquet of white lilacs and roses.

Legolas watched as his bride took small, graceful steps toward him. Her eyes never left his. _Eru, she is breathtaking. _Shards of light filtered through the papery leaves, causing the gems on Fiondra to sparkle, along with the tears on her face. _She is a vision. This is all just a happy dream._ Legolas blinked twice, but his bride kept coming to him. Fiondra reached him and placed her slender hand in his muscular one.

The ellon, who had been silently watching Fiondra's procession, placed his hands on their shoulders and spoke to the audience. "Friends, we are gathered in these woods to see this our Prince joined to this young elleth to the end of their existence. Let them now recite their vows and pledge themselves to each other for all eternity."

The couple turned to face one another. Legolas spoke in a strong voice. "As the healer cares for the ill, so I will care for you. As the fortress protects its people, so I will protect you. As the elves honor the Valar, so I will honor you. As rain gives life to the land, so I will give children to you. And as Beren loved Lúthien, so I will love you."

In turn, Fiondra said gently, "As the moon follows the sun, so I will follow you. As the sun warms the air, so I will warm you. As the elves honor the Valar, so I will honor you. As the soil gives life to new plants, so I will bear children for you. And as Lúthien loved Beren, so I will love you."

"These souls have fervently joined their lives together," the ellon proclaimed. "Let them now give of themselves in the marriage braid." He handed Legolas a silver dagger.

Legolas handled the knife with ease and carefully cut off a small lock of Fiondra's chestnut hair that had been bound with a piece of ribbon for this purpose. Legolas then gave the dagger to Fiondra, who cautiously cut through his tied piece of blonde hair. Fiondra gave the dagger back to the old elf.

The ellon took the 'love locks' from the couple and twisted them around a stick stripped of its bark. "These elves have physically joined a part of themselves to each other and to the earth. This symbol of their love shall be placed in their home to serve as a constant reminder of their vows to each other." He raised the braid in the air.

Legolas moved to kiss his bride. "Not yet, young one," the ellon hissed under his breath. Louder he said, "Now, the final marriage blessing." Legolas and Fiondra knelt before the ellon as he slowly said, "Live, for the one you love. Give, for the one you love. And love, unconditionally, faithfully, truly." The couple stood and murmured assent. "I declare these two elves one." The ellon finally cracked a smile and said in an aside to Legolas, "That's your cue to kiss your wife."

Legolas readily took the hint and lowered his mouth to Fiondra's. The husband and wife clung to each other as their family and friends clamored to their feet and cheered.

Arien wiped at her eyes furiously and then gave up when AglarsÎr pulled her to his side. Thranduil beamed at his son and new daughter, while Gimli tried nonchalantly to get the lump out of his throat. Aragorn smiled at his wife and placed a kiss on her forehead. The hobbits hooted and clapped wildly, while most of the elves merely smiled and quietly applauded.

The newlywed couple finished their kiss and turned to the crowd. Legolas wrapped his arm around Fiondra's waist and grinned. Fiondra gave their guests a tearful smile and then looked up at Legolas mischievously. He glanced down at her, grinning, and took her hand. They began running past their friends for the palace, Legolas carrying the love braid and Fiondra holding her skirts and bouquet in one hand.

The guests calmly followed the bride and groom back to the palace for the wedding feast. As tradition dictated, each brought a gift of some sort for the couple.

Legolas and Fiondra sat together at the head of the banquet hall. Each guest came up to them and presented their gift. The couple received each being warmly, and graciously accepted the many gifts.

Aragorn and Arwen presented their gift first. "We thought you might appreciate some dishes of your own," Arwen said in her soft voice. "So we brought you these." She waved her hand at a set of gleaming silver dishes.

"We have other gifts too," Aragorn added. "Eomer sent you a foal from the bloodline of the Mearas. He, (the colt, not Eomer) is in the stables."

Legolas grinned at his friend. "That was overly generous of him, but I cannot deny that I appreciate it."

Aragorn nodded in agreement. "Faramir and Éowyn wanted to be here but are watching over Minas Tirith for me. Faramir sent this book of love sonnets that he wrote for the two of you."

"How kind of him," Fiondra said. "I look forward to reading them with Legolas." She smiled up at her husband and then looked back to Aragorn and Arwen. "You have our deepest thanks, my friends."

The man and his elf wife walked away to their table. Elrond followed his daughter and her husband, handing Fiondra a thick book written in Elvish. "It is all that I know of plants and their uses, and where they can be found," the solemn elf explained.

Legolas took the book from his bride and flipped through the pages. He came to a plant that was mainly used for fertility. "Do you have so little faith in me, my Lord Elrond?" Legolas asked, cracking a grin.

Fiondra swatted him, blushing, but Elrond merely smiled and rolled his eyes. "I do not doubt your virility or eagerness, Legolas," the older ellon sighed. "I simply wanted to include all the knowledge that I have."

Legolas laughed and thanked him. Elrond kissed Fiondra on the cheek and moved away.

Following Elrond were Celeborn and Galadriel. They carried nothing. Celeborn told them, "Our gift are the bedclothes for your marriage bed. We have given them to your servants so that they may be put to use."

Galadriel added calmly, "There is also a nightgown for you, Fiondra. Although you probably will not need it for long, knowing Legolas."

Fiondra's face flamed. To save her from further embarrassment, Legolas hurriedly said, "Thank you, hir nin ar hiril nin. The gifts are greatly appreciated."

Celeborn and Galadriel glided away, and Thranduil came after them. "My gift coincides with theirs," he started. "Those bedclothes will be used in a new suite of rooms." As Legolas opened his mouth to speak, Thranduil continued with a wry grin. "No ion nin. They are not even remotely close to my rooms."

"Hannon le, Ada," Legolas said, embracing his father.

Tentatively, Fiondra repeated Legolas. "Hannon le…Ada."

Thranduil beamed happily and accepted a kiss from Fiondra. The king walked away looking pleased with himself and Gandalf took his place.

"I suppose my gift goes with both of the previous two," the wizard said slowly. "An old acquaintance of mine carved an intricate loveseat for me to give the two of you."

"What is a 'loveseat'?" Fiondra asked him.

"It is a special chair large enough for two, but not for three. I imagine it has been placed in your new home already."

They thanked him and turned to AglarsÎr and Arien who were waiting patiently.

"You're wearing my gift," Arien said lightly, "But AglarsÎr has something he made for you." She nudged the ellon next to her and he sheepishly handed Fiondra a piece of parchment.

Fiondra gasped in delight and showed it to Legolas. It was a portrait that AglarsÎr had drawn of Fiondra and Legolas. "It's wonderful!" Fiondra exclaimed cradling the picture gently. "So detailed…"

"I had forgotten that you liked to sketch, mellon nin. This will have a place of honor in one of our rooms. Hannon le." Legolas clasped AglarsÎr's shoulder as Fiondra hugged Arien, and then watched the pair walk away.

"Is it my turn?" Gimli asked. "Here." The dwarf pressed a pair of matching belts into the hands of the newlywed couple. Each was silver set with beryl gemstones, but Fiondra's was more delicate than the masculine belt made for Legolas.

Fiondra examined hers in pleasure and then asked Gimli, "Are these of your making?"

"Aye," he replied. "I have been in Mirkwood for some time now. I became friends with those elf jewelers."

"They are beautiful. Thank you." Fiondra dropped a kiss on the dwarf's cheek and then Gimli rushed to a table bedecked with food.

"Hello!" Pippin said cheerily. He handed a book to Fiondra and told her, "It's a book of recipes I've collected for some of my favorite dishes. There are some of some especially good ones for mushrooms and —."

Merry pushed the other hobbit aside. "He'd go on all day if you let him," he said, looking at Pippin with a mixture of disappointment and amusement. Pippin shrugged and Merry continued. "In the Shire, each couple as they are wed receive a marriage plaque. So I made one for you two."

Fiondra took the woodcarving from him and traced her fingers over her name and Legolas', their wedding date, and the hearts and vines placed about it.

"Thank you Merry," Legolas said. "And Pippin," he added quickly, glancing at the indignant halfling. "I am sure we will enjoy both."

The cousins moved toward the food, bickering over which gift Fiondra had liked better. Fiondra shook her head, laughing, and then smiled at the next guests. "Hello Elanor!" she cried, reaching out to hold the child.

Rosie handed over Elanor, who cooed happily. As Fiondra bounced the giggling baby, Sam presented his gift to Legolas. "It's not much," the amiable hobbit said apologetically. "It's just some plant from my garden. Oh, and some seeds in case you want more."

"It's very generous of you Sam," Legolas said to the hobbit whose round face relaxed considerably.

"Yes," Fiondra agreed, tugging her hair out of Elanor's fist. "Now I will be able to widen my knowledge of plants using your gift and Lord Elrond's book. Thank you so much."

Sam took his daughter from Fiondra and then led Rosie to a seat near Merry and Pippin.

Ending the line of gift-givers, was Frodo, along with his Uncle Bilbo. "I have nothing but a blessing for you both!" Bilbo cried, somewhat eccentrically. "May your marriage be happy, and of children have many, may your home be filled with love, and of pipeweed have plenty!"

Fiondra stifled a giggle, while Legolas soberly thanked the old hobbit. Bilbo hobbled away, and Frodo gave Legolas a thin book. As the two elves rifled through it, Frodo explained, "It's my memories of the Fellowship during the short time in which we were together. I thought you might like to have them to remember me, and the rest by."

Legolas stared into the depths of Frodo's blue eyes, not sure what he meant by his last comment. Then, knowingly he replied, "I would, my friend. Now I shall always have a part of the Fellowship to keep with me forever. You have my thanks."

To break the serious mood, Fiondra chimed, "And I will be able to read things that perhaps Legolas hasn't told me about!"

Frodo laughed and gave them a little bow. Then he too went to eat.

A group of servants came over to remove the wedding gifts the royal couple's bedchamber. Legolas stood and addressed those eating. "My beautiful bride and I are grateful to each of you for sharing this day with us, and for your thoughtful gifts." The ellon paused for a moment to gaze at Fiondra's shining eyes. He forced himself to look away and continued, "After you are done with your food, there shall be music and dancing."

Cheers from the crowd mingled with a joyful tune. "That was quick," a surprised Fiondra said.

Legolas glanced about the room and noticed his father and some other males headed toward his new wife. Hastily he turned to her and asked, "Would you care to dance?"

Fiondra smiled and gave him her hand. Legolas led her to the floor and twirled her gracefully through the steps of a common dance. "Were you afraid to surrender me to someone else?" Fiondra called to her husband above the din of the room.

"Of course," Legolas replied. "I haven't been married to you for that long!"

The dance ended and Legolas felt a tap on the arm. "May I?" Thranduil asked, without waiting for an answer. The king had danced away with Fiondra before Legolas had even opened his mouth to reply.

Reluctantly, the elf sat down in his chair, resigning himself to watching his friends dance with his wife. Legolas sat in silence, occasionally talking to a guest. The ellon started chuckling when Merry and Pippin began to dance with Fiondra.

The two halflings were showing Fiondra the steps of a traditional hobbit dance. The elleth was laughing as her feet nimbly moved through the dance. Merry and Pippin held her hands and corrected her when she stumbled.

The song ended and Fiondra gave Merry and Pippin each a friendly kiss. The hobbits pleaded for another dance, but the bride protested. "I need a rest!" she cried. "Perhaps later."

Leaving the cousins, Fiondra moved toward Legolas, but was stopped by AglarsÎr. "My Lady," he began, "There is someone who wishes to speak with you." At her nod, the ellon led her to where Alqua sat in the background with her two guards.

"You have my congratulations," the elleth said sadly. "And my deepest apologies."

Fiondra hid her look of surprise. "And you have my thanks, Lady Alqua. You already have my forgiveness."

"I know. For that I am grateful," Alqua replied. She stood, her guards rising with her. "I will leave now, and soon I will leave Middle Earth with King Thranduil. I would like to leave knowing that someday I might serve you."

Fiondra smiled kindly. "I'd like that." Alqua swept a low curtsy and exited the room with her fair head held high. Fiondra was pleased to note that the elleth had the same dignified stance that she had had before Midsummer.

Fiondra turned to head to Legolas but again, halfway across the room, she was stopped, this time by Arien. "Are you feeling all right?" her friend asked anxiously.

Confused, Fiondra replied, "Never better. Why do you ask?"

Arien glanced around and then whispered, "Soon you'll be leaving and then you and Legolas will…" The elleth gestured suggestively and finished. "…Officially become elf and wife."

Fiondra felt her face grow flushed. "How do you know?" she asked accusingly.

"I can see how impatient Legolas is becoming." Arien shrugged. "You should go to him."

Exasperated, Fiondra exclaimed, "I'm trying to!" She shook her head and went to leave her friend, but Arien spoke again.

"Oh, and AglarsÎr asked me to marry him."

Fiondra gaped at her and then recovered. "That's wonderful news! When?" she said, while hugging the other elleth.

"A couple of hours ago," Arien said blushing. "There's just one thing that's bothering me."

"What's that?" Fiondra wondered.

Arien replied quietly, "AglarsÎr wants to leave for the Undying Lands with Legolas' father. I do not wish to leave you."

"I give you my blessing to leave with him," Fiondra told her. "In fact, I insist that you leave. Some day we will meet again. I would rather know that you are happy living with AglarsÎr, than miserable living without him. Besides, we have some time left together."

Arien was weeping silently and the two ellith embraced. "Look at us," Arien sniffed. "A fine pair we are. It's your wedding day. You should be rejoicing, not crying over my departure. Go to your husband. He is waiting for you."

Fiondra hugged Arien one more time, and after being waved away, finally reached Legolas. "Hello meleth nin," she greeted him.

"I'm guessing Arien told you her news," Legolas said gently, wiping a tear off of Fiondra's cheekbone. "AglarsÎr asked me not to announce it just yet."

"Why does he want to leave?" Fiondra asked him.

"He wants to start over. The problems he had with Alqua are too suffocating to him here. AglarsÎr wants to have a new life with Arien in Valinor," Legolas said woefully.

"I will miss her," Fiondra said carefully, trying not to cry again.

"I know, meleth nin," Legolas murmured, pulling her close to his side. "But you will see her again someday. I promise."

Thranduil came up to the pair as they were holding each other. Glancing around the room, he said, "Ion nin, the guests are satisfied. Now would be a good time for you to get away."

Legolas stared at him. Finally a look of recognition passed over his face. "Ah, I see." Thranduil rolled his eyes and walked away from the couple.

Legolas quickly asked Fiondra, "Are you ready to leave?"

Fiondra took a deep breath and then released it. _Now I'm nervous._ "Yes. I'm ready," she decided.

Legolas grinned. "Good," he said. He swept her into his arms so that she rested comfortably against his chest. She stared at him and he covered her gaping mouth with his lips. "Now to make our escape," the ellon whispered into Fiondra's ear.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and held tight. Legolas started to stride out of the hall toward their new rooms. "How do you know where to go?" Fiondra asked.

"Ada directed me earlier, while you were dancing with Gimli," Legolas said in a hushed tone. He reached the door and tried to get out unnoticed.

He did not succeed. Baby Elanor had sighted Fiondra and let out a shriek of delight. All heads turned toward the couple and cheers again erupted. "Eru," Legolas muttered. He stiffly waved at the crowd and Fiondra shyly waved as well.

"Let's go," she whispered. "Set me down."

Legolas did as she asked and then hand in hand they ran amidst catcalls and well-wishes.

Legolas led the way down a maze of hallways until they finally came to a room a near the back of the palace. "Wait," he told Fiondra. Again he picked her up, one arm under her knees, and another at the small of her back. Then he carried her into the room. "Welcome home," he said softly.

Fiondra kissed him on the lips and he kissed her back more passionately. "I'm ready," she moaned.

"Are you sure?" Legolas asked hesitantly.

"Yes." She looked him in the eyes. "Im meleth le."

"Yes. And I will love you," he answered, carrying her into the bedroom. He shut the door with his foot. "Until the end of time."

At last, fear and hate were erased, and hope and love took their place.

X X X X X

All translations are in previous chapters. If you're still confused, drop me a review.

A/N: That's not the end of the story! There's still more. I hope you liked the wedding; let me know. Hannon le, everyone.


	28. Long Live the King

Long Live the King

The sun shone brightly in a blue sky. Fiondra looked at the sea. The rolling waves came to lap gently at her bare feet. She could see the other shore far off on the horizon. "Come to us," the elves called, reaching out their hands to her. She stretched out her arms, but the distance between them started to grow. "Come to us," they said faintly. "Before it is too late."

Fiondra ran to join them, but as soon as her feet touched the water offshore, she sank quickly in her heavy gown. "No!"

Fiondra sat up in bed, breathing heavily. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the dark room and she sighed at the familiar setting.

Next to her, Legolas sat up groggily. "What's wrong?" he asked, alarmed at his wife's pale face.

Fiondra turned to look, fear shining brightly in her eyes. She allowed Legolas to gather her in his arms. "I was by the sea, and the elves in the West called to me," she mumbled against his chest. "I was going toward them, and then they moved further away until I couldn't see them anymore."

Legolas stroked her back and soothed, "It's only a dream, meleth nin. Nothing more."

Fiondra pulled away and said bluntly, "What if it wasn't? Are we destined to remain in Middle Earth forever?"

"It wasn't anything more than a nightmare, Fiondra," Legolas replied firmly. "It was merely a bad dream that came from anxiety over Arien and Aglarsir's upcoming departure.

"Mayhap that is true," Fiondra retorted, "But are we going to ever leave this land? Can you promise me that?"

Legolas looked at the elleth solemnly. He softly placed a kiss on her forehead. "Listen to me, me leth," the ellon said," I swear to you that one day we too shall leave for Valinor. But I will not leave until…" He hesitated to go on.

"Until what, Legolas?" Fiondra asked more gently.

Sorrow passed over his face. "Until each of my friends is gone from this life," Legolas said quietly.

"Oh," Fiondra said, embracing her husband. "Hannon le, Legolas."

He pulled her down amidst the blankets and kissed her hard. They returned to slumber, Fiondra nestled within Legolas' arms.

X X X X X

Sunlight filtered into the tranquil room. Fiondra blinked to clean the sleep from her eyes and shuddered in remembrance of the past night's dream. Beside her, Legolas stirred but didn't waken. Fiondra moved closer to Legolas and the heat he passed to her. She rolled over and gazed into his sleep-fogged blue eyes. The elleth gently pressed her lips to those of her husband.

Instantly awaking, Legolas smiled and slowly raised himself on one elbow. "That was a nice way to awaken," he said pleasantly.

"Forgive me for waking you, but we should start getting dressed. You haven't forgotten that Arien and Aglarsir are getting married today, have you?" Fiondra sat up and waited for Legolas to answer.

"I haven't forgotten," he replied. "I just was remembering our own wedding."

As he got out of the bed, Fiondra sighed happily. "It hardly seems like it has been over three months."

Legolas turned, torso bare and grinned. "I know," he groaned. "It feels like longer." He laughed as he dodged the pillow Fiondra threw at him. Legolas ran to the bed, but Fiondra was already out of it.

"I must get dressed and leave quickly," she called from behind a dressing screen. "I have to take Arien to the bridal creek."

"So early?" Legolas yawned as if to emphasize a point. He watched as his wife emerged fully clothed in a light blue dress.

"It takes a ling time to get ready for a wedding." Fiondra explained, quickly running a brush through her long hair. "I'll see you at the ceremony later."

Legolas caught her hand before she rushed out of the bedroom. "Namarie Fiondra," he murmured, gently placing a kiss on her lips.

She returned the kiss and regretfully said, "I must leave. Im meleth le!" The elleth left the room, skirts trailing.

Legolas sighed and resigned himself to getting dressed. _I should see how Aglarsir is faring anyway._

X X X X X

"You look beautiful," Fiondra repeated for the third time to Arien. "Why don't you believe me?"

Arien glanced at her reflection. "I suppose you're right," she said carefully. "But are you sure—"

"You look wonderful," Fiondra insisted firmly. She knelt and straightened the hem of Arien's gown. "Your hair is perfect, your skin is glowing, what more do you want?"

"To not be so nervous!" Arien exclaimed. She let out a noisy breath as Fiondra embraced.

"You'll be fine, don't worry," Fiondra soothed. "We must leave now. Your bridegroom is waiting for you."

Arien pasted on a smile, and picked up her bouquet of roses. "Let's go."

X X X X X

Fiondra wiped her eyes and smiled teary-eyed up at Legolas. The ellon smiled back at her and clapped heartily as Arien and Aglarsir finished their kiss. Arien shyly smiled at the small group of elves who had come to attend the wedding. Aglarsir grinned at the elves and then watched as Legolas stood up.

"My friends, Fiondra and I would like you to share in a celebratory dinner for Aglarsir and Arien at the palace shortly." Legolas gave a slight bow and the newly married couple started to walk arm-in-arm toward the building. Legolas turned to Fiondra and held out a hand to her.

She smiled and took it saying, "Do you remember out wedding in this grove of trees?"

Legolas nodded, "I'll never forget. You were so beautiful that day."

"And I'm not now?" Fiondra teased.

"No…" Legolas replied. "You're far more beautiful now."

"Hannon le," she said simply. They walked in silence for some time, following the forms of the other elves far ahead of them.

They were almost to the palace when Legolas asked carefully, "How would you feel about leaving Mirkwood?" At Fiondra's confused look, he quickly added, "Not now. Someday, after my father leaves."

Still bewildered, Fiondra asked, "Where would we go? Valinor?"

Legolas shook his head slowly. "No; before Valinor. I meant to say, leave Mirkwood for Ithilien."

"Isn't Ithilien in Mordor?" Fiondra asked. At the ellon's nod, she sighed, "Forgive me, meleth nin. I just cannot understand why you would want to live there."

"I got a letter from Aragorn recently," Legolas explained. "It seems he's sending Faramir to live there. And Eowyn."

"Ah…" Fiondra searched for the right thing to say. "And why is he doing that?"

"My guess would be to keep a reign on the outer reaches of Gondor's land. Regardless of the reason, Aragorn says that Faramir and Eowyn would be more than happy to have some elves live with them in Ithilien." Legolas cupped a hand under Fiondra's elbow as they walked up the steps of the palace. "Would you be averse to living in Ithilien?"

"No, Legolas. I will follow you wherever you go." Fiondra replied bluntly.

"You did not answer my question," Legolas chided her gently.

Fiondra gave him a worried look. "You know that wherever you are I want to be. But there woods are yours to rule by birthright. If we live in Ithilien, you'd be living under someone else's rules. Could you be happy living like that?"

"Yes," Legolas said firmly. "Being king was never all that important to me anyway. The elves we take with us will still look to me as leader nonetheless."

"Then yes," Fiondra told him. "I will be fine with leaving Mirkwood. There is still too much evil lurking in the trees, despite all the joy I have found here."

Legolas kissed her. "Hannon le, meleth nin. And again, I promise you that someday we will live in the Undying Lands with our friends.

X X X X X

Three short weeks later, Legolas felt obliged to make that promise to Fiondra again, though this time silently. His wife stood trembling, her evergreen dress soaked with rain. Her face was set hard, water dripping off her face so often that Legolas was not sure if it was the rain or her tears.

Aglarsir gently prodded Arien forward. "It is time to leave, meleth."

Fiondra ran forward to meet Arien. The two began weeping. "I'll join you someday," Fiondra sobbed.

"I know," Arien cried, "I'll be waiting."

While their wives clung to each other, Aglarsir and Legolas turned to one another. "Namarie, mellon nin." Legolas said solemnly.

"Farewell, Legolas," the other ellon replied. The two friends embraced and then Aglarsir went to Arien. He gently pried her away from Fiondra and helped her onto his horse. The couple moved to join the group of other elves who were leaving Mirkwood.

Down from the palace walked Thranduil. There were tears in his eyes as he spoke to his son and his honorary daughter. "I never thought that I would leave this my kingdom without your mother," the old king said in a choked voice. "It's yours now, ion nin."

Legolas swallowed hard. "Namarie Ada." Father and son embraced.

Fiondra stifled another sob as Thranduil turned to her with a sad smile. "Namarie fair daughter. I give you the title my dear wife once wore. Carry it well, as she did." Fiondra hugged him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Thranduil climbed onto his black horse. "Oh, and one more thing, "the elf said with a hint of amusement. "I expect some elfings for me to enjoy when you come to Valinor." He chuckled and urged his horse into walking. Thranduil led the procession out of the forest.

Legolas pulled Fiondra to his side as Arien and Aglarsir passed. Arien called a tearful farewell and Aglarsir solemnly raised a hand to do the same.

The new royal couple waited until the procession of elves was gone before turning to go inside. Fiondra looked at Legolas with tears streaming down her face and shakily asked, "What shall we do now, my Lord?"

He kissed her softly. "Never 'my Lord', meleth. Although I am king, you still have my heart, dearest Queen."

She kissed him back gratefully and did not protest when he carefully lifted her into his arms and went into their bedroom.

Their grief was quickly forgotten, but the rain falling served as a reminder of what was lost to them.

X X X X X

Thanks to all reviewers from the wedding chapter. Hopefully we'll reach the end of this journey soon! Look for the next chapter after February.


	29. The Glittering Caves

A/N: Thanks for everyone who's sticking with me 'till the end. You have no idea just how much that I appreciate it. Special shout-outs to: Luthien Ancalime87, Spidergirl130, Austin B, and Elven Romantic. You are each extremely awesome. I'm feeling happy. Have a great day!

The Glittering Caves

"Our first home together," Fiondra sighed as Legolas caressed her hip. "And we'll never live here again."

"I know, meleth nin. But soon we shall have a new one." Legolas took her hand and led her from their bedchamber. "We've lived here for some time now. Years have passed since we first agreed to move Fiondra. You agreed to leaving for Ithilien now."

As they walked out of the palace, Fiondra grudgingly said, "At least you allowed me to bring our belongings with us."

"I wouldn't force you to leave everything behind, Fiondra," Legolas chided her.

"Forgive me," she said sheepishly. "I suppose I'm not entirely comfortable with the idea of leaving these woods. They're familiar to me. We're going to be in a new, strange setting."

Legolas helped her down the steps toward where their horses waited patiently. "I realize that," he said slowly, wrapping his arm around Fiondra's waist. "Ever since I can remember, Mirkwood has always been bursting with life. Now, it will be deserted, and void of happiness." He grew silent and Fiondra reached up to stroke his face. Legolas smiled sadly. "There is nothing for us here anymore, meleth nin. Are you ready to leave?"

Fiondra nodded and said gently, "We go to an even better life, Legolas. Of that, I am sure. I'm ready, but are you?"

"I am," Legolas decided firmly. He helped his wife onto Etul, and then he mounted Arod. They rode to the head of a column of the remaining South elves waiting to ride to Ithilien.

Fiondra turned back only once as they left the village behind under the safe cover of the trees. She sent a whispered farewell to the home of her innocence, and the ghosts of her past.

X X X X X

Days later, the procession stopped for the evening. Legolas and Fiondra moved further into the forest, away from where the other elves were settling in for the night. "I'd like a little more privacy, but this is the best I can do," Legolas said apologetically.

"Do not worry. This is quite fine," Fiondra assured him. They started to form a makeshift bed upon the mossy forest floor. "I have a surprise for you, husband mine," Fiondra said suddenly.

"I like the sound of that." The ellon nuzzled his wife's neck until she laughed and pushed him away.

"Not that kind of surprise, although…" Fiondra giggled at his eager expression. "Actually, I wrote to Gimli some time ago, telling him of our departure. He invited us to stop at the Glittering Caves along our way."

Legolas grinned at her. "Wonderful! Hannon le, meleth nin."

She inclined her head at him. "Should we not be passing near there tomorrow?" Fiondra asked.

Legolas nodded. "Yes, but for now…" He settled himself on the ground next to the elleth. "I think we should forget about Gimli."

"And why is that?" Fiondra murmured, closing her eyes as the tantalizing aroma that followed Legolas grew stronger.

Legolas breathed against her ear, "Do I really need to answer that?" At her silent nod, he covered her mouth with his. Their bodies met in the silence of the trees as the stars glistened hopefully in the night sky.

X X X X X

"Here we are," Legolas announced to the elves following him. Some of them glanced nervously at the dark mouth of the cave. One ellon stepped forward and boldly stated, "Our apologies, Highness, but none of us are comfortable around caves. To be completely honest, we are not all that fond of dwarves either, although Lord Gimli is uncommonly…decent."

Legolas acknowledged the tall elf and paused for a moment in thought.

Fiondra spoke up quietly, "Perhaps if you and I go visit Gimli, everyone else can stay here and rest for a couple of nights."

Legolas nodded and asked the ellon who had spoken earlier, "Is this acceptable to all of you?"

The other elf looked around and replied, "Of course, Highness."

Legolas dismounted and walked over to Etul. He lifted Fiondra down and took her hand. They went to the elf that had spoken for the group, while the other elves unpacked and chatted gaily.

Before Legolas could speak, Fiondra exclaimed to the ellon, "I know you! You healed me upon our return to Mirkwood. Your name is…Brethil, I believe."

The ellon smiled and bowed. "Yes Majesty. Hannon le."

Legolas cleared his throat. "May I speak now?" he asked Fiondra mock sarcastically.

Fiondra wrinkled her nose at him. "You may, meleth nin."

Legolas squeezed her hand in thanks. He asked Brethil, "Would you mind being in charge while we're visiting Gimli? It would not be difficult; just see that things remain in order."

Brethil shook his head. "It would be my pleasure, Highness."

Legolas thanked him and went to collect some clothing for Fiondra and himself. He grabbed his bow and quiver as an afterthought. With one last look at the blue sky, Legolas led the way into the caves.

X X X X X Fiondra glanced around at the tunnel. The moist stone walls were lined with flickering torches. "How far do you think we'll have to go before we find someone?" she asked Legolas anxiously. "Hopefully not much more," he answered. Realization hit him, and Legolas turned to look at her. "You're not frightened, are you?" 

Fiondra blushed, and turned her head to gaze at the sparkling shards embedded in the rocky walls. "I've never been in a cave before," she whispered. "It's so…enclosing."

Legolas reached to kiss her, but hit something on her back. "What – "

Fiondra guiltily turned and showed him her bow and quiver full of arrows. When he started to laugh, she defended herself, protesting, "Just in case!"

Legolas kissed her lips softly. "Im meleth le, Fiondra. You'll be safe here."

"Then why did you bring your bow?" she retorted, raising an eyebrow. At his speechless face, Fiondra laughed and returned his kiss. As she pulled away, her face brightened considerably. "I think we're coming to the end of this tunnel." She pointed toward a soft glow of light.

Legolas walked in silence as they came to a shimmering display of civilization. The whole city seemed to shine under a huge light source near the zenith of the main cave. Many dwarves milled about, some toting sacks of gems, and other pushing cartloads of jewels.

"Eru," Fiondra breathed in awe. "It's amazing."

"Aye, isn't it?" a familiar gravelly voice said.

Legolas turned. "Gimli! It does my heart good to see you again."

Gimli smiled. "It's good to see you too, lad." The dwarf turned to Fiondra and looked at her up and down. He said seriously, "Marriage agrees with you, lass."

Fiondra bent down and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Thank you. I missed you, Gimli."

The dwarf cleared his throat loudly, red creeping into his already ruddy face. "Yes, well, how would you like a tour of the place?"

Legolas looked at Fiondra, who nodded eagerly. "Of course," Legolas said amicably. "Lead on."

X X X X X

Later, as they were eating supper, Legolas again complimented Gimli. "It is unbelievable what it looks like in here. It's a miniature city."

Gimli belched. "It's modeled after some of the human cities actually. It only glitters because of all the minerals in the stone. Thus the name, the Glittering Caves."

Fiondra daintily wiped her face with a napkin that Gimli had scrounged up, especially for her. "Regardless, it is beautiful Gimli. Thank you for having us."

The dwarf nodded in acknowledgement as he shoveled more food in his mouth. "What goes on in the outside world these days?" he asked his guests. The other dwarves listened as well, pausing their meal momentarily.

"Aragorn and Arwen have had a son," Legolas began. "I've also heard that Sam and Rosie have had a few more children."

"Merry and Pippin have each gotten married, apparently, " Fiondra added. "We're hoping to visit all of them in Hobbiton someday soon. Or mayhap they shall come visit us in Ithilien."

"Those rascally hobbits have finally grown up." Gimli shook his head in disbelief. "I can scarcely believe it."

Legolas smiled. "Neither can I. It seems like just yesterday we were off trying to rescue them from the Uruk-hai."

Gimli sighed heavily. "I miss those days, lad. I truly do. Sometimes I wish that the Fellowship had never broken."

"As do I," Legolas replied. "But then I would never have met Fiondra." He turned his head to look at her with pride.

Fiondra felt her cheeks turn pink. When the conversation turned to other news, she let herself drift away in thought. _Should I have shared my other news? No; best wait until it is certain._

Legolas looked at her again when she had been silent for some time. "Is everything all right?" he asked her worriedly.

Fiondra gave him a secretive smile. "Yes," she said simply. Underneath the table, she moved her hand to rest against her flat stomach knowingly.

X X X X X

All translations are in previous chapters.

Thank you for reading. I have an outline for what our final closing chapters will entail. I think it will be about 6 more chapters at the most, but for certain at least 4. I wish you much happiness in the coming days.


	30. Incidents at Ithilien

A/N: I've decided how long the story will be (finally). It will go through Chapter 33, and then I'm done! This could be either a good thing or a bad thing, depending on how you look at it. Anyway, many thanks to: janai, HyperSquishy, Austin B, Luthien Ancalime87, butterfly-elf, and spidergirl130. I'm grateful for your comments, praises, and suggestions.

Incidents at Ithilien

"The woods of Ithilien," Legolas announced to the elves that had followed him from Mirkwood.

"Indeed." Fiondra gave him a wan smile.

Legolas knit his dark eyebrows. "Are you feeling well?" he asked his pale wife.

The elleth replied, "I am just tired of traveling. I wait for the moment that I can finally rest in our new home."

"Soon," Legolas promised, tossing her an anxious grin.

Bemused, Fiondra followed on Etul as Legolas entered the forest on a narrow path. She groaned softly when the mare stumbled over a tree root. _Eru, help us get there quickly._

X X X X X

"Welcome friends." Faramir's strong, quiet voice rang out across the clearing. A radiant Éowyn stood by his side, holding the hand of a toddler. On Faramir's other side, a young boy with golden hair stood boldly.

Legolas dismounted and went over to Fiondra, to lift her off of her horse. Together they walked over to the royal family. "Well met," Legolas said to the Prince and Princess of Ithilien. "This is my wife, Fiondra."

Fiondra curtsied out of habit and murmured, "My lord and lady." She smiled at the children and stated, "These are your young ones? They are beautiful."

Faramir beamed proudly. "First, there is no need for such formalities. I am Faramir; this is my wife, Éowyn. And these –"

"These are our children," Éowyn interrupted, grinning at her husband. "Elboron," she gestured to the young boy. "And Finduilas." The little girl glanced up at the sound of her name, but hid her face in her mother's skirts when Legolas reached down to tousle her tawny curls.

Fiondra laughed lightly and Legolas shrugged. "Perhaps she'll warm up to me later."

"Finduilas is just shy," Faramir said apologetically.

"That's a long name for such a wee one," Fiondra commented.

Éowyn nodded in agreement. "She's named after Faramir's mother. But for now, she's simply our Fin."

Fiondra knelt down to coax a glimpse of the toddler's wide, blue eyes. "Hello, little Fin."

Cautiously, Fin peeked out from behind Éowyn's emerald gown. Apparently, she felt safe, for the girl thrust out her stubby arms at Fiondra and allowed herself to be picked up.

Legolas glared at his wife's teasing grin. "Show-off," he muttered.

Faramir fought back a chuckle and suggested, "Shall we show you to your rooms? We have enough houses for your fellow elves, but I'm afraid your home is yet to be built."

"That would be fine," Legolas reassured the Gondorian man. Turning to the other South elves, he said, "I suppose you should each go find some form of lodging."

The elves recognized dismissal and dispersed toward the buildings to the east of the large palace.

Satisfied that his subjects were well taken care of, Legolas took Fiondra's free hand and closely followed Faramir, Éowyn, and Elboron.

X X X X X

"These will be your rooms until a proper home is built for you," Faramir said, gesturing to the chamber with elaborate wooden furnishings.

Éowyn asked, "I trust that they are satisfactory?"

"Quite," Fiondra replied. She handed a fussy Finduilas to the Rohirric woman gratefully.

"I thought we might have a banquet tonight in honor of your coming," Faramir began.

Éowyn broke in. "The banquet can wait, husband. Can you not see they are exhausted?"

Faramir hastily looked at a weary Fiondra, and an equally tired Legolas. "My apologies," he said sheepishly. "The banquet can wait till tomorrow."

Fiondra smiled her thanks and Legolas ushered the family out of the room, again expressing gratitude.

The instant Legolas had shut the door, Fiondra collapsed on the bed in a heap of tangled skirts. She moaned softly, drawing Legolas' attention to her.

"Fiondra!" Panicking, Legolas ran to his wife. He crouched on the bed next to her and lifted her pale face in his hands.

Opening her eyes, Fiondra smiled languidly at her husband's worried look. "Forgive me, meleth nin. I am so tired. I think I overtaxed myself on this journey."

"You are hiding something from me," Legolas accused her quietly. "What's wrong? Are you ill?"

Fiondra laughed softly. "I can't become ill; you know that." She reached up to smooth the lines from his forehead. "I carry our child."

Legolas gaped at Fiondra, who suddenly blushed and looked away. Shocked, he asked, "You're going to have a baby?" At the elleth's shy nod, Legolas whooped, "I'm going to be an ada!"

Fiondra laughed happily and Legolas buried his face in her cinnamon hair. She stroked the back of his head absentmindedly while he placed lazy kisses along her neck.

Legolas rolled over and wondered aloud, "How long will it be until the baby is born?"

"About a year, Legolas," Fiondra replied, turning over to face him.

Looking with awe at his glowing wife, Legolas crushed his mouth to hers. Then he started, and asked anxiously, "Am I hurting you?"

Fiondra shook her head. "I am not made of glass, meleth nin."

Legolas placed his hand on top of Fiondra's flat stomach. "Im meleth le," he told her.

Fiondra moved her hand to rest on top of his. "And I love you."

X X X X X

A few weeks later, the sounds of carpentry rang through the trees of Ithilien. Both men and elves labored together to construct Elvish homes for the newcomers. Although there were some small homes built for them already, most of the elves wished for houses suited more to their own kind.

Fiondra walked carefully with a pitcher of cold water toward the grove where Legolas worked on the rough wooden frame of what would eventually be a house. She observed as he toiled with Faramir and some of his men to put a beam across the top for the roof.

When they had finished with that particular wooden beam, the elleth called, "Water!" Holding up the pitcher, Fiondra watched in amusement as the workers clamored to get off of the structure.

Legolas was one of the first to reach her. "Many thanks, meleth," he panted, and then kissed her soundly on the mouth. The ellon took the proffered cup of water and gulped it down quickly.

Fiondra shook her head, and offered the refreshing liquid to the rest of the men, who accepted it eagerly.

After drinking more water, Legolas asked, "Why are you out here? Normally, a servant brings us water." Faramir came over to join them, and to get some more water.

"If you must know, I escaped," Fiondra confessed. She poured Faramir more of the clear fluid.

He gave her a wink, and a knowing grin. "You were forced to stay inside by Idril, were you not?"

Fiondra sighed heavily and nodded. "I know that she is your old nurse, and I'm sure she means well, but I am about to go mad. Every day, I sit in the same chair, sewing the same type of baby linens, and all the while, I can only yearn for the moment Idril says that I must take a short stroll around the garden. So today, instead of walking through the gardens, I decided to walk this way, and bring you some refreshment."

"I am certainly glad you did," Legolas assured her.

Faramir looked thoughtful and told Fiondra, "Éowyn often felt caged both times she was pregnant. She finally put her foot down and told Idril that she would not be forced to sew when she wanted to do other things. Idril could not disagree with her. Éowyn's needlework is abominable, as she will readily admit to you. She just does not have enough patience. Regardless, Idril's only restriction on Éowyn was that must not ride any horses during her confinement."

Fiondra's eyes lit up. "Perhaps if I promise to do no riding, Idril will be more lenient with me."

Faramir shrugged. "Perhaps. But take in mind, this is your firstborn, and your child will be Legolas' heir. Idril knows this, and she will guard you and your health closer than ever."

"As will I," Legolas reminded her firmly. "I do not wish any harm to come to you, or our child." He put a hand on Fiondra's cheek, forcing her to look at him. "Promise me that you will not do anything to strain yourself."

Fiondra smiled and quickly placed a kiss on his lips. "I promise," she said, squeezing his hand. "But really, meleth, you worry too much! I am not that fragile."

Faramir glanced at the skeleton of the building and nudged Legolas. "We had best get back to work. I know you want to move into your home before your child is born."

Fiondra looked back toward the palace and ruefully said, "I suppose I should return as well. Idril is going to put me to bed."

Legolas grinned and hugged her. "Then I shall see you in our bedroom later, meleth nin."

Fiondra returned his embrace and then waved farewell. She relished the short walk to the palace, deeply breathing in the crisp air.

When in sight of the majestic structure, Fiondra noticed Éowyn's son and daughter playing with some of the village children. She soon got close enough to hear Elboron boast that he could ride his horse faster than any other rider could, save his mother and uncle Éomer. Another young boy challenged Elboron to a race, and Faramir's son accepted breezily.

The boys mounted their horses and as they started a countdown to begin the race, Fiondra noted with alarm that little Finduilas was gleefully toddling toward her, her doll trailing with her in one chubby hand. The horses' path would take them directly through Fin.

The horses began to gallop. Instinctively, Fiondra ran as fast as her legs would carry her. As the horses bore down upon them, Fiondra snatched up the dumbstruck Fin. The elleth tried to dash out of the way, but one of the horses' hooves struck her.

The last thing Fiondra saw before blackness took her was Fin's doll falling pitifully to the stony ground.

X X X X X

Éowyn had watched in horror as her son nearly killed her daughter. In shock, she had gazed in a mixture of gratitude and helplessness at Fiondra's heroic rescue of baby Finduilas. Yet when Fiondra had dropped, Éowyn had quickly regained her senses. She rushed toward the fallen elf and the wailing toddler.

Reaching them, Éowyn dropped to the ground beside Fiondra. She pried Fin from the grasp of the unconscious elf and handed her to Idril, who had hurried to follow her lady. Éowyn noted Fiondra's steady pulse with relief, but she was concerned at the elf's deathly pallor.

Grimly, Éowyn turned to her trembling son. She instructed Elboron, "Run and find Legolas and your father. Tell Legolas that his wife has been in a serious accident. Go!"

Elboron took off, and Éowyn grabbed hold of Fiondra's limp hand. She told Idril, "Go find the healers. We will need their aid."

"Aye, milady," the elder nursemaid mumbled soberly. She hurried away with the still-sobbing Fin in her arms.

Éowyn looked at the deathly inert elf. There was nothing to do now, except to pray.

While Éowyn started to pray fervently, she noticed Fin's forgotten doll. The ever-brave woman picked it up slowly, and allowed a single tear to roll down her pearly cheek.

_Oh, if it weren't for the recklessness of youth…_

X X X X X

Ooh…Cliffhanger! Sorry to cut it off there. Well, actually, no, I'm not. Comments and suggestions are welcome, as always. We're almost down to the home stretch now! Thanks to all of you, my faithful readers.


	31. Forgiveness and Forthcoming

A/N: This will be the last chapter until around September. I need a break too, so although I will be writing, I won't be posting. So I do hope everyone has a wonderful, safe summer! Many thanks to all reviewers including: Myri78, Luthien Ancalime87, Legolas's Girl 9, Spidergirl130, Deana, shieldmaidenofmithrilhall, Crazy Elf Ireth, and ronda.

Forgiveness and Forthcoming

Legolas waited anxiously outside of the bedchamber whereFiondra was lying surrounded by healers. When Elboron had come running up, gasping that Fiondra had been hurt, Legolas had felt his heart stop. As quickly as his legs had carried him, he still had not got to the palace before his wife had been carefully brought to their room.

Faramir watched the distraught elf with troubled eyes. He could not completely fathom the elf's misery. Éowyn had always been healthy and had never been seriously wounded since the battle of Pelennor Fields. Faramir tried to ease some of Legolas' worries. "I'm sure Fiondra will be fine after some rest."

Legolas turned toward the Gondorian man. The distress from his blue eyes crept into his voice as he asked, "How can you know that? Are you a healer?"

"No," Faramir admitted. "But I do know that if Fiondra were still in immediate danger, the healers would have allowed you to be with her long before this." Faramir watched Legolas relax slightly.

The door to the bedroom silently opened. The elf healer Brethil came out sober-faced and walked toward Legolas.

For one panic-filled moment, Legolas tried to imagine life without Fiondra and couldn't. He hurried back to grasp reality. "Is she…" Legolas' voice caught and he stared helplessly at Brethil.

Brethil hurriedly shook his head. "No! My lady Fiondra is again conscious and asking for you, Highness."

Legolas let out a noisy breath and started for the room. "Praise Eru," he whispered.

Brethil placed a hand on the door handle. "A moment, Highness." Legolas stopped and looked expectantly at Brethil. The healer held out his hands and bluntly stated, "the Queen is extremely weak. It will be quite some time before she is fully recovered. I thought that you should know."

Legolas gave him a curt nod and cautiously went into the room. He was not prepared for the sight before him.

His wife lay propped up against numerous, plush pillows. There were dark shadows under the fringe of her eyelashes. Her eyes fluttered open as she heard him approach. "Legolas," she murmured, giving him a languid smile.

The ellon dropped to his knees beside her. "Forgive me," he said sadly. He placed a light kiss on her waxen cheek.

"For what?" she asked softly.

"For not being there to rescue you."

Fiondra did her best to give him a stern look. "That is not your fault. You will not be able to fight all of my battles for me. But I do appreciate that you want to."

Idril, the nursemaid, came over to tuck the covers around Fiondra more tightly. "I'd like to see him suffer through childbirth for you," she scoffed. Then she laughed at the horrified look Legolas gave her. "See," Idril said smugly. "There are some things males simply won't do for you.

Fiondra laughed, but then realization set in. "My baby!" she gasped. She struggled violently to sit up. "Oh Idril, please tell me that my baby isn't harmed. "The elderly woman gently pushed her back down. "Your baby is in perfect health, dearheart, so long as you rest, and regain your own health."

Complacently, Fiondra settled against her pillows and Legolas suppressed a grin.

"Now, my Lord and Lady would like to see you, by your leave," Idril informed Fiondra. At the elleth's nod, the nursemaid left to get them.

Not long after she had left, the small family entered the room. Faramir carried a calmer Finduilas over to Fiondra. Little Fin carefully handed the elleth an obviously handpicked bunch of wildflowers. Fiondra accepted them graciously, and gave the girl a small grin.

Éowyn moved to be closer to Fiondra. "I can never thank you enough for saving my baby," she said tearfully.

"Nonsense," replied Fiondra. "For in your quick thinking, you not only saved me, but also my baby. The debt has certainly been repaid."

Éowyn squeezed Fiondra's thin hand gratefully. Then the Rohirric woman gestured for her son to come forward.

Elboron slowly moved to the bedside, his head hanging with shame. Faramir nudged him with one hand. Hastily Elboron mumbled, "I am sorry for being so careless, Lady Fiondra."

The invalid reached for the boy's hand. "There is no need to apologize Elboron, so long as you realized now that you must be more calculating and cautious in your actions."

"I know," Elboron replied. He made a short bow and retreated to his mother's side.

"We will go now," Faramir told Fiondra and Legolas. "You both need some time alone. Again, you have our thanks."

When they were again by themselves, Legolas said to Fiondra, "You are almost too forgiving, do you know that? First Alqua, and now Elboron. You could have been killed by either person, and you just accept it as though they merely taunted you."

"Perhaps that is not one of my faults," Fiondra returned wisely. "Perhaps you are the one that needs to learn to be more forgiving."

Legolas chuckled. "I concede my point, meleth nin. I only wish that you would be more mindful with yourself."

"I will," Fiondra promised. "Now, I am feeling a bit fatigued. Will you rest with me?"

"Yes," Legolas said. And as he climbed tactfully into bed next to her, he made a silent vow to be with her as often as possible.

X X X X X

Four months later, Legolas remained true to his pledge. Fiondra was even now chiding him for clinging to her. "I love you Legolas, but you are as often near me as my shadow! Please, go argue with Faramir. I am sure you can find something to bicker about."

"Are you attempting to get rid of me?" Legolas feigned incredulity.

"He finally grasps my meaning!" Fiondra threw up her hands and laughed when her husband snaked his arms around her.

Legolas rubbed the slowly growing mound around Fiondra's middle. "'Tis hard to believe that in a few short months, we shall be parents."

Fiondra smiled dreamily and allowed him to hold her for an instant before she pushed him away. "Go," she ordered him. "Leave me in peace to visit with Éowyn and Idril. I don't see them as often as I'd like now that we live in our own home again."

"Very well," Legolas agreed. "I shall return later, meleth." They kissed and he left for the palace.

Éowyn and Idril came bearing needlework soon after he departed. For quite some time, the three females gossiped about children and everyday problems.

About three hours after Éowyn and Idril had first arrived, a knock came pounding at the door suddenly. Fiondra gave the women a puzzled look and got up to answer the persistent knocking.

A burly man stood glaring at Fiondra. "Where be the wife of the elf Legolas?" he asked in a rough voice.

Fiondra was startled, but outwardly she gave no sign of her fright. "I am his wife," she said proudly.

Éowyn came to stand behind Fiondra as the man continued in his harsh voice, "Well, you just let him know that an old friend came to call. Tell him that I have a debt to repay him." He sneered at Fiondra's slight figure and spat at her feet. He grinned lecherously, then strode off and disappeared in the dense forest.

Trembling, Fiondra shut the door and gaped at Éowyn. "What do you suppose he meant by all of that?" she asked.

"I'm…not sure," Éowyn said in a confused tone. "But I do know that he was well into his cups."

"Aye," Idril chimed. "He was reeking of ale. You might want to open some windows to air your house out a bit."

Fiondra took the old woman's suggestion, but did so absentmindedly. She could not rationalize why the man seemed to have a grudge against Legolas. After all, her husband was well liked by everyone she knew. "Should I tell Legolas about his visitor?" she asked her friends.

Both women nodded. "He's sure to find out from someone else if you don't tell him first," Idril reasoned.

Éowyn nodded. "And I'll tell Faramir to double the watch around our borders. Mayhap we can find out this mysterious man before he does you or Legolas any harm."

Fiondra thanked her. "I suppose the men will have to be ready for a fight or attack of some sort, won't they?"

"I hope it won't come to that," Éowyn said honestly. "But it very well may."

"Don't you worry yourself overmuch," Idril advised the elleth. "It will do no good for you or your babe."

"We had best return," Éowyn said to Fiondra. "I want to inform Faramir of this intruder as soon as possible."

Fiondra bade them farewell and eased herself into a chair to wait for her husband.

She did not have to wait for long. He stormed into the house. "Did he harm you?" Legolas demanded, grasping her forearms.

"No," she reassured him. "He didn't even touch me."

"He had better not have," Legolas growled. "He would not live to see the sun rise."

Fiondra gave him a moment to brood before she asked, "Do you know who he is, and what he wants?"

"I have a pretty strong assumption," Legolas told her. "The description Éowyn gave me seems to match a man I once met."

"Tell me why he hunts you out," Fiondra urged him.

"Long before I met you, Aragorn and I were traveling together. We stopped at a tavern for some refreshment…"

Here Fiondra interrupted him. "You? Drinking ale?" She began to giggle and despite the day's events, Legolas too began to laugh.

"I have quite a tolerance for ale, my love. I can out-drink even Gimli." Legolas gave another chuckle and continued with his story. "We had been at this dumpy tavern watching our fellow guests when we heard a shriek from outside. My instincts told me that something was amiss, and Aragorn and I hastened outside. The shriek had come from the tavern owner's daughter. She had been accosted by the man you met today."

Fiondra gasped involuntarily, and Legolas gave a grim smile. "We saved the girl before he actually ruined. But what he had almost done was unforgivable. Aragorn and I made a fool of the man and then deposited him far away from the tavern in a desolate area. I suppose he's come back for his revenge, and he found it far easier to deal with me first rather than Aragorn."

Fiondra hugged him. "I'm glad you rescued the girl," she told him.

"As am I," Legolas replied. "I just hope that it hasn't put you or our child in the way of danger yet again."

"It is no matter, Legolas. We shall get through this fight unscathed as well." Fiondra spoke with a confidence she did not feel, but sent a prayer up that the man would be apprehended before he did them harm.

X X X X X

I hope that wasn't too much of a cliffhanger. Two chapters left, and then this story will be done! But again, don't expect those two chapters any time soon. Have an absolutely wonderful summer!


	32. The Beginning

A/N: Well, I near the end of my tale. But never fear: there is one more chapter to conclude this saga. (After the one that follows here.) Many thanks to all of my reviewers, both the new and the faithful. Enjoy!

The Beginning

The she-elf moved slowly down the narrow path. He watched her to stop to inhale the sweet scent of the flowers and a pleased grin crept onto his face. The elf was obviously late into her pregnancy, and the cumbersome bulge at her front would hinder any of her actions. However, he knew that he could not very well abduct her here in the royal gardens. _Patience_, he reminded himself. _The right moment will soon show itself._ He took one last look at the wife of his enemy (who was still oblivious to his presence) and stole away through the trees.

X X X X X

Fiondra breathed deeply. The aromas emanating from the roses were heady and intoxicating. Her child took this time to remind her why she was waiting here. "Yes, little one," she soothed, rubbing the spot where a tiny foot had kicked. "Your father will soon come to join us."

Presently, Legolas appeared with an intense look upon his face, one that Fiondra recognized to mean that he was deep in thought. She moved toward him and watched as he blinked and then gave her a tender smile. "Hello meleth nin," Legolas greeted her.

"Hello," Fiondra responded and met him for a light kiss upon the lips. "What news from Faramir?" she asked, guessing at the cause of his anxiety.

True to form, her husband sighed deeply and replied, "Not much. This man seems to have disappeared entirely. I know not where else to look. We did send a messenger to Aragorn to inform him that the man may be tempted to likewise threaten him."

"That is well," Fiondra said cheerily. She mustn't let Legolas know that she too was worried, more so for the safety of their unborn child than for herself.

Legolas did not seem to notice the forced tone of her voice. "Nevertheless, I wish I knew more. I do not like that you are so close to your time and a madman is still loose, set upon revenge against me."

Fiondra put her arm through his. "I wish you would not worry so," she told Legolas as they started toward their modest home. "Everything will turn out for the best; of this, I am sure."

"I hope you're right," Legolas replied quietly. He stared off into the distance and fell into silence.

X X X X X

Fiondra rose with the dawn and slipped out of bed. She put on a serviceable nut-brown dress and braided her long hair. The elleth grabbed a gathering basket and went back to the bedchamber.

Fiondra sat on the bed where Legolas still slept. All night, he had fretfully tossed and turned. A few hours before, Legolas had finally drifted into a light slumber. Now Fiondra unwillingly whispered into his ear. "I'm leaving to go pick some herbs so that I can dry them for winter."

Legolas stirred and mumbled some word of acknowledgement. Fiondra giggled softly and pressed a kiss to his cheek. She got up and absently rubbed at a dull ache in the small of her back. Before leaving the room, she put on a shawl to guard against the crisp, autumn air outside.

Fiondra appreciatively strolled through the woods, occasionally stopping to gather a bunch of marjoram or a sprig of mint. When her basket was nearly full, she came upon a small, bubbling stream. Fiondra set her basket upon the ground and cautiously crouched down. She cupped her slim hands and drank some of the chilly water.

Fiondra had just stood up when a twig snapped behind her. Alarmed, she turned to flee, but her movements were too slow. A pair of rough hands jerked her arms painfully behind her back. Fiondra cried out in shock, and her eyes darted wildly to try to ascertain who her attacker was.

Her suspicions were confirmed when he growled, "Shut yer mouth."

Fiondra's heart sank. Legolas wouldn't notice that she was missing for quite some time. She could always scream, but by now she was too deep in the forest for anyone to hear her.

Fiondra knew she did not have the strength or limberness to fight and run away. For now, her best chance for survival lay with intelligence, serenity, and diplomacy.

As calmly as possible, Fiondra asked, "Please sir, what is it that you want with me? Riches?" To her dismay, there was a slight tremor in her voice, but her abductor did not seem to notice.

The man was lost in thought for a moment, but then he replied, "Mostly I just want to cause that elf Legolas some of the same pain I've had to suffer. But a nice sum of gold wouldn't hurt either." He pulled Fiondra along with him aggressively, but she barely noticed.

_He didn't hide my basket,_ she thought in relief. _Eru, help Legolas to find it! _After some time, Fiondra wriggled a bit and allowed her shawl to slip to the dry leaves that crackled underfoot. Legolas would know that they had come this way. She just hoped that he would come after them quickly.

X X X X X

It was mid-afternoon before Legolas became concerned. He dimly recalled Fiondra telling him that she was leaving to pick herbs. However, in her condition she should not have been doing much of anything, much less bending over and lifting things. He was worried that she might have hurt herself out in the forest alone. _Or worse_, the elf thought grimly. _That man might have seized her._

Legolas grabbed his bow and quiver and slung them over his back. He strode out the door and saw a group of children playing some game that involved the chasing of a ball. Faramir's son was one of the children. "Elboron!" Legolas shouted.

The boy whirled around with a confused look upon his face and saw Legolas gesturing for him to run. Elboron hurried over to the elf, and panting, he asked, "What do you need, my Lord?"

Legolas stared into the boy's eyes and explained, "My wife is missing, Elboron. I think that some harm has befallen her. Will you tell your father this?"

"Aye, milord," Elboron assented and promptly started for the palace.

Satisfied, Legolas turned toward the woods where Fiondra would have gone, to begin his search.

X X X X X

Fiondra was not sure how long they had been walking before the first pains started. The ache in her back had spread until it reached her front. At first, she had ignored it, fervently hoping that it was just from not resting enough. Not until a sharper pain had stabbed her did she fully realize: her baby was impatient to be born.

Pain wracked her body. Fiondra gripped her middle in fear and alarm. Her captor was not likely to stop for her sake. "Please," she gasped. "I'm going into labor."

The man halted abruptly and peered at her through bloodshot eyes. "Wot!" His breath hitched in sudden panic and he dropped her arm.

Fiondra grimaced and repeated, "I'm going to have my baby soon."

The man took a minute to determine what he should do. "Well," he said slowly, "If I leave you here, your babe might die, and you to boot. That should leave Legolas some suffering, now won't it?" He pulled a length of rope out of his pocket and advanced toward Fiondra.

"No!" she shrieked as he tied her wrists behind her back. She struggled with the man as he secured her to a thick tree.

Her foot connected with the man's shin and felt some small satisfaction as he bellowed. "You bloody she-elf," he swore at her. "I might as well slit your stinkin' throat now." He unsheathed a long, menacing knife and reached toward her.

Horrified, Fiondra felt herself slip into blackness as the man's repulsive face neared hers. The last thing she was aware of was the warm fluid of the birth-casing break between her legs.

X X X X X

It had not taken Legolas long to find Fiondra's basket, or for that matter, her shawl. Faramir and some of his had joined in the hunt with Legolas after they had received his message from Elboron. Éowyn had helped at first as well, but after they had found the basket and shawl, Faramir had sent her to Legolas and Fiondra's home to wait, along with Fiondra's belongings.

It was when Legolas saw the man bent over an inert Fiondra with a knife in his hands that the elf snapped. Fluidly he notched an arrow to his bow and sent it flying into the man's heart. The human gave a strangled cry and crumpled to the ground.

Legolas rushed over and found Fiondra fine, but in a faint. Faramir inspected the man's body and announced soberly, "He's dead."

Legolas gave a curt nod and gathered Fiondra into his arms. She stirred and opened her eyes to him. In a small voice she said, "Legolas…I knew that you'd find me."

"Of course I did, meleth nin," he replied gently.

Fiondra placed a cool hand on his cheek and told him calmly, "I'm going to have our babe."

Nervously, he gulped. "Now?"

Fiondra almost laughed but instead just smiled. "Yes, my love." She cringed as another spasm rippled through her. "I do believe he or she is in a hurry."

"Eru," Legolas breathed and began taking bigger steps. Fiondra moved restlessly in his arms and he suddenly wished that he could fly.

They passed the stream where Fiondra had stopped for a drink hours before. "Listen," the elleth said to Legolas breathlessly. "The water sounds like it is laughing at us."

Legolas listened but did not slacken his pace. "It does," he agreed. He nearly cried with relief when their home came into sight. Instead he shouted, "Éowyn! Fiondra's gone into labor!"

The Rohirric woman hastened to the door and beckoned to Legolas. "Quick," she said. "Put her in your bedroom."

Legolas did as told and carefully laid his wife on the bed. Fiondra gave him a dazed smile but it rapidly faded to a grimace.

"Get out!" Éowyn scolded both Legolas and Faramir who had followed the elf into the bedroom. "Birthing is a woman's business. Faramir, fetch Idril. Legolas, I'll let you know when you may see your wife again." With that, she shut the door in their face and bustled over to attend to Fiondra.

Faramir gave Legolas a sheepish shrug. "She may be bossy and stubborn, but I love her anyway. Good luck, my friend." He patted the elf on the back and set off to do his wife's bidding.

X X X X X

Night fell and the babe still had not been born. Tendrils of brown hair lay plastered to Fiondra's forehead. She cried out and Éowyn gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "It's almost over," the blonde-haired woman soothed. "It's almost done."

"Aye, that it is, milady," Idril agreed. "All you need to do is give one last push. The babe's head is already out."

Fiondra panted and gritted her teeth. With one last violent shudder, the babe spilled into Idril's waiting hands.

"It's a girl!" the proud nurse announced.

Fiondra sobbed happily. Éowyn hugged her gently and asked, "Do you have a name for her?"

"Yes," Fiondra responded happily through her tears. "Lalaithnen. It means laughing water."

"A lovely name for a beautiful child," Idril announced. "You hold your daughter while I clean you up, and then you can see your husband." She handed the small bundle to Éowyn, who placed it in Fiondra's arms.

"Hello, little one," Fiondra crooned, gently smoothing the dark hair. She quieted the baby's furious squalls and was pleased to find that her daughter had eyes as blue as Legolas' own. "Welcome, my little Lalaithnen."

X X X X X

Later, Legolas came into the room to find his wife and new daughter lying against numerous fluffy pillows. As he came near, Fiondra opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Oh Legolas. Come meet our daughter."

He sat on the bed and gazed with unbridled awe upon the tiny being. "WE made that?" he asked incredulously.

Fiondra laughed gently. "To my recollection, yes, we each had some part in creating dear Lalaithnen."

"Is that what you named her?" Legolas asked.

"Yes." Fiondra gave him a look. "Do you know why?"

"Not really," he confessed. "I do know that you thought the stream sounded like it was laughing today."

"That is one reason," Fiondra agreed. "Our daughter is also named for the fun we shared in the bathing brook in Mirkwood, and for your love of the sea."

Legolas regarded the name with newfound acceptance. "It is a fitting name for our daughter," he conceded simply.

"Good," Fiondra responded. "Now, would you like to hold Lalaithnen?"

"Me?" Legolas felt his jaw drop slightly and felt abashed and the wry look his wife gave him. "But I might drop her!"

"You will not," Fiondra retorted. "Here." She held out her arms and instinctively, Legolas reached for the babe.

In shock, he looked down at the bundle of blankets. Lalaithnen peered up at the new face in curiosity. She soon lost interest though and gave a small yawn. When she fell asleep, Legolas relaxed.

Fiondra smiled at the picture Legolas and their daughter made. He leaned over and gave her a deep kiss without disturbing the sleeping babe. "Hannon le," he thanked her.

Fiondra merely smiled and closed her eyes. It was she who ought to thank him. Ever since they had met in her exiled home, life had been nothing but an adventure for her. Marriage and motherhood would be just another of the many that Legolas had given her.

X X X X X

Aww…I love babies! One more chapter to go…I don't know if I'm happy or sad. Please review!


	33. Epilogue: Into the West

A/N: Well, this is it! It's been a long time since I updated, and an even longer time since I started this story! I want to thank everyone who has joined me on this epic journey: the readers, the reviewers, family, and friends. Your words and time have meant so much to me and I wish that I could thank each of you individually. (The respond to reviews button is still new; it wasn't there for a long time.) I don't know what my next FanFiction expedition will be, but I hope that it will be as good an experience for me as this story was. My writing style has changed so much! (Have you seen the first chapters of AOLG? mock shudders) Anyway, thank you all so much. Know that you are loved and appreciated! (song credits: not mine; sung by Annie Lennox in ROTK) And now… drum roll

Epilogue: Into the West

"The King is dead; long live the King!"

The call of the messenger rang through the trees into the modest home of the former Prince of Mirkwood.

Fiondra heard the news and tears pricked at her eyes. Her breath caught on a sob and she sank down into a chair. Memories of the man who had been kind to her and steadfast friend to her husband flooded into her mind. Aragorn would be greatly missed. She closed her eyes and prayed for the soul of the departed king.

"Naneth? What's wrong?"

Fiondra opened her eyes and smiled sadly at her young daughter. She sniffed and wiped away a tear. "King Elessar has passed away, dear one. He was a great man, and an even better friend."

Lalaithnen hugged her mother comfortingly. "Does that mean Ada will be home soon?" she asked hopefully.

Legolas had gone to be with Aragorn in his last days. It was likely that Arwen would rely on him for a few more days at least. "Yes," Fiondra answered her eldest child. "Your father will be home soon." She squeezed Lalaithnen tightly and then nudged her toward the next room. "Go play with your brothers. I need time to think."

"Yes Naneth." The young elleth skipped to the adjoining room, dark hair swinging behind her.

Fiondra silently thanked Eru for her children. After Lalaithnen, there had come two sons. The elder was Gaerwath, named "sea shadow" for Legolas' haunting attraction to the sea. Gaerwath was the serious member of the family, often asking his mother deep questions that amazed her. Legolas often remarked how much their first son resembled Aglarsîr, but Fiondra just as easily tossed back that the temperaments of each was opposite.

Their third child was named for the constant silver gleam in his gray eyes. Celebglin was an imp and though just a toddler, annoyed his sister to no end by pulling at her hair and teased his brother by making obscene noises when Gaerwath was reading. Celebglin's hair matched that of Legolas and Fiondra was happy enough to claim that Celebglin was his father's son through and through.

Eru had truly blessed them thus far. She and Legolas hoped to have more children at some point, but Fiondra now realized that no more would be born in Ithilien. Aragorn had died, leaving only Legolas and Gimli as the remaining members of the Fellowship of the Ring.

Fiondra sighed heavily and stood up. She tied on an apron and surveyed the room. It would be best if she started to prepare now. Nothing else was left to hold them to this life.

X X X X X

Days later, Legolas walked into the room and was immediately greeted by three ecstatic cries. "Ada!"

He crouched down, gave a tired smile, and hugged each of his children in turn.

An observant Fiondra said, "Lalaithnen, take Gaerwath and Celebglin to the berry bushes. We shall have fresh berries with cream for dinner!"

The elflings scattered out towards the woods, Lalaithnen reluctantly lugging three baskets.

"Legolas." Fiondra moved into his open arms and accepted his embrace. She kissed him in welcome and led him to a comfortable chair.

"Meleth nin," the elf said hoarsely. "He is gone." Wracking sobs shook through him and Fiondra wrapped her arms around him.

"I know," she soothed him. "I know." They sat that way for some time, Fiondra trying to channel strength into her husband.

At last, Legolas quieted and he looked sensibly at Fiondra. "Eldarion is now King of Gondor. Arwen has left, and I think that we shall see her no more. I have written Gimli and he will meet us here in Ithilien within a few weeks. It is time."

Fiondra nodded her agreement. "I figured as much. I've already begun packing our belongings to take with us."

"Good," Legolas praised her. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Fiondra stood up and took his hand. "Come," she said, tugging him toward their bedroom.

"I've missed you," Legolas told her huskily.

"And I you," Fiondra replied. "Oh, so much."

X X X X X

"That's it," Legolas called down when he and Gimli finished loading the ship. He looked at his family standing on the shore and grinned at the picture they made. Fiondra carried Celebglin on her hip and Gaerwath and Lalaithnen stood on either side of her, one holding a small stack of books and the other a beloved doll.

Gimli came forward to stand next to him. "Aye, everyone had best get on this boat quickly. I'm not getting any younger, even if you young rascals are immortal."

Chortling, Celebglin scrambled out of his mother's arms and toward the dwarf. Lalaithnen hurried after her baby brother and carefully led him up the narrow ramp onto the ship.

Fiondra followed slowly behind with Gaerwath. Her son looked up at her with his dark green eyes and soberly asked, "Will we ever return home to Ithilien, Naneth?"

Fiondra smiled ruefully at him. "No, dearest. We go to a new home now. You'll meet your grandfather and some of our good friends, and in time you'll make new friends of your own. But we shall never return to Middle Earth again." By now they were on the ship, and both Legolas and Gimli had joined them. "Go set your books down, Gaerwath," Fiondra instructed her son.

"Yes Naneth." Gaerwath walked to where his siblings sat playing some sort of hand-clapping game.

"Are you ready to leave, meleth nin?" Legolas asked Fiondra, his blue eyes studying her intensely.

She nodded. Legolas and Gimli set about preparing the boat Legolas had made for departure. After a few minutes, the gray ship began to glide silently through the calm water.

Everyone went to stand at the side, gazing at what they left behind them. Celebglin started to wail in confusion and uncertainty and Fiondra scooped him into her arms, making soothing noises. She started singing a song about endings and new beginnings. Lalaithnen and Gaerwath each looked slightly teary, and even Gimli was not exactly dry-eyed.

Legolas wrapped an arm around Fiondra's waist and listened as she continued to croon to her children. "And all will turn to silver glass, a light on the water, gray ships pass, into the West."

Thus the last members of the Fellowship and those dear to them left Middle Earth and passed into the West to the Undying Lands to live for eternity.

_The End._


End file.
